Nightmare: Envoy of Creation
by J. K. Myadraal
Summary: When the world falls to pieces and heaven and hell collide who will save the world?


Nightmare:

Envoy of Creation

**Chapter I**

**Sudden Discovery**

"It is justifiable to say that evil is good when used against itself. I myself have experienced the usefulness of these two sides of life and found that when given a chance to live, some evil will turn on itself since the greater evil is worse than it, thus making the lesser of the two good. However, only in time will one be able to judge one's sins and one's righteousness with or against each other. Only then will it be justifiable to say whether evil has or has not made "good" use of itself."

— Day One of Trial

Melaki (Nightmare) Rocfield

"_It started out as a minor problem with insignificant effects on my body. At the least, certain places on my body would secrete a bluish-black blood that, at first, seemed relatively new and strange. And at the most, my entire body would twinge with the verves flow of an intense power that is native to my new entity. I have no clue as of what time it is or how long I have remained in this state of mind but know this… soon I will emerge. Of all that has happened that one night I know little of, yet I can tell you one thing, I am not the same as I was before. I am bigger, better, and stronger. What I was to what I am now is unsurpassed. I used to weigh a meager one hundred and fifty-three pounds before my untimely "accident," but now I have reached a wretched four hundred and six pounds. I'm not fat, but tremendously built. I am…_"

"All right Miss Bramby, I will be leaving now," said a young stockbroker.

"Okay, Mr. Ramble. Will I see you on Monday?" asked the young secretary.

"No Miss Bramby. I am taking my family on a two week vacation."

"Oh, okay, Sir. I'll see you in two weeks then. Bye."

Mr. Ramble exited the large office building, and slipped into his Mercedes. The trip home was a long one, as usual. It was thirty minutes after leaving the parking lot when Ramble turned off of the freeway. About two minutes on the country road, the Mercedes shook with such suddenness that Ramble was helplessly tossed about in his car. When the car finally gave up its violent contention, Ramble immediately got out, checking for whatever went wrong. He found out that the back right tire had violently deflated, leaving Ramble stuck without a spare tire. Ramble backed up in frustration and dismay. He suddenly tripped landing hard on his back. As he sat up, he was filled with a sudden highness and a headache.

"What the hell…" he said, looking at what he had tripped over. He discovered that it wasn't a rock, but a hard and cold hand.

Ramble got up, noticing the rest of the body. The clothes had long ago rotted away leaving the well-preserved skin exposed to the area around it. Ramble checked for a pulse and found none. Immediately, he went through the pockets searching for anything that would identify the owner of the body. After finding a driver's license, he called for emergency help.

"Nine-one-one, how may I help you?"

"My name is Jason Ramble and I have found a dead body on the side of Victors Road. His name is Melaki Rocfield," Ramble reported.

"How old is Melaki?" asked the operator.

"That is what's confusing me. On his driver's license, it says that his birthday is April 15, 1987. That would make him one hundred and eighty-seven years old."

"What is the current condition of the body?"

"That as well confuses me. There is no sign of decaying any where on his body. It looks as though he had just died. Um…"

"Emergency vehicles are on route now, Sir, just remain calm and report everything to them. Okay?" informed the operator.

"Yes. Thank you."

A few minutes later, highway patrol cars arrived with their screaming sirens and flashing lights. As was told to him, Ramble reported everything he discovered to the officer in charge. An ambulance arrived a while after the patrol cars. Immediately, the recovery unit began to lift the body into the ambulance. More men were called over to help lift the body for it was heavy.

The ambulance transported the lifeless figure to the nearest forensic morgue. Upon arrival, scientists began to admit a full autopsy on the body. What they found was so stunning that they had no choice but to call in the military. The final decision was made after a few military surgeon specialists took a look at the body.

"We're going to have to transport this body to our science lab so that we can get a better view on what this thing is made of. After the procedures, we will inform you of what we found. Either than that, you have nothing to worry about. This is our property now," informed the leader of the expedition.

"Uh, Sir, there is one thing you should probably hear about," one of the scientist said with admonition.

"And that is?"

"I think you're underestimating the things reported to you that deal with this body. You see, none of us here ever said anything about it just being a body," warned the scientist.

"You're point being…" asked the leader in amusement.

"There are many things none of us know about this body, even after our autopsy. One of those things is whether this creature is really dead or just experiencing an extremely vile coma. I don't think it's justifiable to assume that this thing is dead. It is true that we couldn't fine any sign of life, but it is also strange that this body has not decade one single bit in the last one hundred and eighty-seven years. You do understand, sir that this body was found out in the open don't you?"

**Chapter II**

**Fatal Autopsy**

"_Ahh, I feel much better after releasing that painful pressure that had swelled up within me. I feel great. I feel… complete! It has been quite some time since my accident and I have recovered from most of the strong effects left after the infestation of my body. I have discovered another living entity that resides inside my body. Because of this, I still hurt a bit although it's not like it was before. From what little memory I have left, I have learned that I am the prize of a distant alien specimen known as the Zurgs. Wrought from dust to form and completed with supreme powers given by the Blessed One. Sadly, just after my accident, the Blessed One was deprived of its life on Räsh'Agal. However, it came in one of my many dreams that I should carry out the orders bestowed upon me in aiding the swarm in its race for control of this galaxy. To do so, I must destroy all who threaten my homeworld. So uh… I shall, for I am…_"

It was a quarter past nine when Melaki's body was put under quarantine for the specialists to glance over him at Base Sageus. Several specialists kept walking in and out of the bulletproof cell that contained the remnants of Melaki's life. Out of the chamber, in the back of the sound proof metallic lab, sits lead specialist Mark Mitchell. None other than the boss of this project, Major Pierce, gave Mark the opportunity to advance his career. His assistant, Pike Robinson, is off examining the driver's license and its questionable status. At the table is operation surgeon specialist Dr. Tom Palmer.

"Eh Chief, I know this might sound weird but Melaki's driver's license is real. It is strange, but I…"

"Then check his background information. Actually, why don't you check for his birth certificate, understand Pike?" Mark implies heavily.

"Yes Sir," Pike responds. With that being said, Pike exits the electronic doors and checks with Missouri's Hall of Records for Melaki's birth certificate.

"Alright Palmer, it is now thirty minutes past eleven. Time to report all that you have discovered," approaches Mark.

"Right! It seems to me that this person your boss found, um… Melaki Rocfield isn't exactly human anymore and he dates over one hundred and eighty-seven years of age. Now I know this sounds strange, but he contains a bluish-black blood type that we would like to label 'BBx2.' In addition he weighs a little over four hundred pounds, um, four hundred and six pounds to be exact. We can't determine the cause of this extraordinary accident although I'm sure this is something we can control."

"What exactly do you me 'he isn't human'?" questions Mark.

"Well, inside his thick back he has a pair of dragon-like wings that can extend to about forty-three feet, each. Then there is his skeleton; it is made of a new metal that I would like to call Akrintanium. His fingers and toes are slightly webbed with extremely sharp claws at the ends. In fact the claws on his big toes are six inches long when stretched out to full length and one inch at its thickest. These claws of his are sharp enough to cut through most things. There's also a coiled tail, just above his butt, which has a virulent barb at the tip," Tom began.

"What else?"

"Well, he has scythe-like blades in the top part of the back of his hand which split out through his knuckles when brandished, excluding his thumbs. So far, as we know it, these blades of his can cut through anything with the exception of themselves. Plus he has eyes, which consist of several shades of red that have a luminescent glow about them that looks as though they were tainted. In addition, there are his three formations. Do to the many plates of Akrintanium under his thick skin, He can become a monster fully engulfed in it, he can be himself, or the monster that I just described."

"I see that you are pretty excited as well as scared about this discovery that Major Johnson Pierce came upon. Am I right Tom?" Mark interrogated.

"Yes you are Sir," Tom replied, "Oh two more things you should know. The back of his neck is where there is a concentrated amount of skin cells. This profusion of skin cells make a stretch of skin that so far cannot be penetrated by any weapons of ours. Moreover, if it could be penetrated, it wouldn't be of importance do to the quickness of his ability to regenerate rapidly. And finally, the one thing we all will fear for if, in time, he wakes up, he has an extensive amount of bio chemicals in his system, which, on his command, will concatenate and activate him as an explosive weapon equal to 1,248,305 tons of TNT. The only good thing about this that I can think of is not only does he have command over the activation but he can control the amount mixed thus controlling the pressure and blast of the explosion."

"Extraordinary! So, we have a ticking planetary bomb that might wake up any second, is that what you're saying?" Mark queried.

"Uh, yes Sir, that is precisely what I was saying," Tom answers weakly.

Suddenly, another specialist comes up to Tom and whispers something in his ear. Tom's eyes broadened and Mark heard him reply to the other specialist to get a psychic neurologist pronto.

"What's wrong?" Mark asks with curiosity.

"His eyelids are twitching and his eyes are moving around inside of them. We think he's dreaming." Answers Tom.

Unexpectedly, the double metallic doors open with a sound of pressurized air being released and in walks Dr. Robert Rasmikult a well trained psychic neurologist in the field of mind tapping. "I am needed?" he asks.

"Yes you are. It seems this monster we found is probably having a descriptive dream. We would like you to tap into his mind to see what he's dreaming of. As you have probably noticed, we are trying to find out as much as we can about him. So it would help us greatly if you could take some time to do this for us," explains Mark.

"Yeah sure," Robert replies as he walks into the containment chamber. He walks up towards Melaki's head and puts his thumbs on the eye of Melaki's mind and his forefingers on the temples.

All of a sudden, it seems as if time slowed to a sketchy crawl. Robert suddenly found himself alongside a creature of hideous proportions. He noticed that he was standing on the boundary of day and a starless night. To his back there seemed to be the endless plains of nothing, where something, everything, and anything had no existence. To his sides it looked as though either night or day was trying to invade the others reign of control. Whichever way, it seemed as though they were at a draw and just hung there, never blending, just like the two walls of the Red Sea when it was parted. Yet, the middle was of both, the ending of night and the ending of day. But it seemed brighter at his right than it was at his left. The malicious-looking beast started walking towards the continuously changing brightness along the amalgamated path of dawn and dusk. Robert followed.

Whispers started rising around them in a language unnoted by Robert. A few moments later, Robert found himself standing on healthy grass at the edge of a cliff; alongside him, stood the creature that shouldn't have been. His gaze descended down till he found himself looking at molten rock and heat of the utmost unbearable temperatures. Obviously, he wasn't on earth or any other place he knew to exist.

Unexpectedly, a raw wind rose up from the depths and blew pass the two with such animistic force that Robert had to shield his face from it. Of whatever little light showed through the gaps between Robert's arms and face, it got brighter and brighter until Robert had to look in the opposite direction. As soon as it came, it went. Robert witnessed the ending of a developing eye. It burned in a mixture of blue and purple fire. The eye started to speak in the unnoted language, to the creature, when its gaze fell upon Robert. The creature's gaze shifted towards him as well. An eternal voice echoed in anger screaming, "_Ala kazsh cademphshé dänt alaz kash cademphché!_"

Suddenly Robert's body could be seen flying away from the head of the examination table into a sharp corner of a metal desk by an unexplainable force. In the split second that followed, Mark ran to his side.

"Jesus Christ! Robert can you hear me?" Mark asked as he put his hand on Robert's back. He quickly withdrew it as he felt a warm liquid run down his fingers. He noticed that the corner of the metal table was stuck half way in his back close to the spine. Mark gently lifted Robert off of it as medics arrived to take him to the on-campus hospital. Mark followed them.

**Chapter III**

**Now Awoken**

Once attacked by The Chosen Leader, that one being will find to his surprise that he will wake up to a vagarious manifestation whose anger and control is worse than that of the one whom nearly killed him. Upon discovery of this erratic abomination, this one being will decide to give his attacker a chance of fame. He sees that the new monster is a greater evil than the one who came before him.

—Page 879 of the Protector's Prophecy

Two hours seemed to crawl by with the slowest speed. Mark was sitting in a chair beside the bed that contained Robert. Many questions were flooding his head to the point where he received a nice mean headache. What had Robert seen? What caused his body to lift and fly violently into the corner of a desk? Mark was distracted by these thoughts so much that he didn't notice Robert wake up and call out his name. Finally, after the third call he looked and saw to his amazement that Robert was alive.

"Mark… the desk splintered one of the vertebrae in my back. Any more and I would have died. It… was a… warning." Robert muttered in a faint voice.

"God damn… what was he dreaming about? Shit… and what the fuck caused you to fly back like that… and with such force too?" Mark inquired.

By now, Mark had realized that a serious problem was to occur soon. Some how, he understood what Robert had said about it being a warning. Robert was right too. Just looking at the poor guy gave him guilt and bewilderment, some of which was beyond his wanting caused by the low whispers and stifled breathing that was short-circuited and had its moments of unbearable fits. All this, made Mark's head swim with utter confusion and he resented that. He never grew accustom to it, never would, and never had any sort of appreciation for it. He reviled it, he hated it, and he abhorred it. Confusion was his best opponent.

"What did you see," Mark repeated.

"Wha… I saw an… eye, flaming blue, and purple. Its tone… matched its brightness. Every time it would talk… it glowed brighter… as if it were emphasizing the words it said. And the language… it was unnoted to me. There was a…"

"Where did this take place?"

"I presume it took place on… some planet. I was… standing on healthy grass overlooking a cliff, but… as my eyes descended downwards, I… noticed what was to be water was actually… molten rock with intense heat and tainted gases that… would ever so slowly put you under ground where… you would sleep until the Day of Judgment. It was like a gateway to a hell beyond any sane being's intellectual capacity."

"Who was there with you besides 'the eye'?" Mark asked with curiosity.

"There was this… creature… that looked like a… living nightmare. He was alongside me… even… before the eye appeared. We… were in some type of time gap, where time had no… meaning and… day and night coexisted together in… unison. Then… we went down this…this path in between the two parts of daily life and… ended up on the cliff." Robert continued.

"What caused you to fly backwards with such force?"

"I think it was… the power hidden behind the… voice of the eye… when it spoke. It…"

"The eye spoke to you?"

"Yes. It…"

"What did it say?" Mark asked with enthusiasm.

"It… said… something of the… unnoted language. Something like 'ala kazsh cademphshé dänt alaz kash cademphché.' I… don't know what it… means but I… believe it to be some sort of… curse or… forewarning. Uh…ahh…SHIT! Jesus Christ… HELP ME!"

Robert's description ended in short and unstable cries for help. Mark yelled for some nurses in some not-so-friendly words. Staff immediately rushed in as Robert's body began some superficial shaking on the hospital bed.

"Fuckin' shit!" cried one of the doctors, "He's have a grandmal seizure!"

**Chapter IV**

**Once Awakened**

Mark couldn't take it. He left the hospital room with anger and resentment towards the foul-playing horror that lay dormant on an examining table in the bulletproof room. He started across the field towards the quiescent horror that had to be kept under wraps. As he was nearing the double doors, it opened quite quickly to his surprise, and someone came running out screaming openly that the horror had arose from the shallow depths of timeless sleep. Mark ran in and found Melaki awake and thoroughly angered.

At first, shock and fear stilled him. He realized that the very creature his boss found on that grayish road was now awake in his own lab.

"Melaki!" Mark yelled with a direct voice loud enough to be heard over all the noise.

The beast stopped in its tracks and turned in the direction of the voice. "_My name is Nightmare!_"

"Sir, I would not do that. He's angry with everyone. He's…" The guard became quiet as he noticed that the monster was glaring at him with blood-shot eyes.

"_What do you want with me?_" Nightmare asked with fear and confusion.

"We wanted to see what you are. Let me jog your memory a bit. You were found by one of us on a road not too far from here. Your body was transferred here for research, since you are one hundred and eighty-seven years old. Do you remember all of this?" Mark relayed.

"_Let me out of here,_" Nightmare barked softly in admonition.

"Now I'm giving you a little heads up, we are going to have to sedate you so we can finish what we started. Then we'll figure out what to do with you next. It won't hurt a bit."

"_Let me out of here,_" Nightmare barked again.

Nightmare stood at the glass frame of his containment cell watching with great confusion, as the voice and other humans talked. He notices a tray being pushed in through two big noisy doors. The voice comes with another human towards the cage. Men with uniforms stand around the cell with high-powered weapons. Nightmare becomes bewildered.

Another noisy door opens and the voice and his assistant step in with the tray. Nightmare watches as the outer part of the cage rises.

"Amazing, you really look like a human being!" Mark exclaims.

"_Let me out of here,_" Nightmare warns once more.

"Sorry, Melaki, we simply can't do that. Now, Whitman, sedate him."

"_Get away from me,_" Nightmare growls at Whitman, "_Now!_"

Nightmare watches and waits as Whitman puts the needle into his arm. With sudden swiftness, Nightmare shoves Whitman backwards, takes the needle out of his arm, and thrusts it right into the assistant's neck.

Nightmare's facial complexion began to change. His eyes became a dark blue with blood-shot red pupils that gave off an intensive glow. His body began to take form and mass. A tail slipped out from behind him and an extra pair of arms is ejected from his sides. Nightmare wasn't human looking any longer. He looked more like a demon of the utmost fearsome.

Mark silently slipped out of the cell and locks the doors securely.

"As you can see, oh shitless tyrant, you have no choice but to except my offer," Mark says, as he gestures to all of the guards in the room, "These guards will take you down if you ever are able to escape this cell. However, you wouldn't be able to, because it was created to hold the violence of any creature God made."

Nightmare looked around and watched. Finally, he started walking towards the cell doors and put his hands on them. His hands slipped through the dense wall of metal as if the doors themselves had turned to liquid.

"_Now I might not be that smart when pissed off but I will tell you one thing,_" Nightmare said in a deep inner voice towards the challenger, "_I am not a creation of God._"

Mark watched in horror as the vile creature walked calmly through the metal doors. Guards started firing their artillery dispensers at him. Mark ran for cover and witnessed the guard nearest to him fall limp to the ground. At the last second, Mark watched as the creature's tail slipped back under the ground towards its owner.

Nightmare jumped onto the wall and started running towards the top of the ceiling. Once there, he began to slam his hands on it until he broke through to the other side. Giant pieces of cement continuously fell with every pound. Several guards were smashed underneath the falling wreckage. Nightmare slipped through the hole and went on his way.

**Chapter V**

**Escape**

Upon my awakening, a lot had changed. My outward appearance, as a whole, was completely redone and all was new to me. Despite the fact that I had been on this earth since my initial birth, the rebirth caused me to forget the most of my past. With all at a loss, I attacked, killed and destroyed many. I then escaped, only to find that I was being followed. Surprisingly, I am helped out by a Captain who was barely different than me. I discovered that he is a ghost or a Subtle with distinct powers. He opened the door to a new way of life… a life of secrecy.

—Reflection Quota

Melaki (Nightmare) Rocfield

Mark quickly ran down to Main Controls and set off the alarm.

"This is a Code Red, I repeat a Code Red. All personnel must evacuate Main Building at once. This is not a test. We are being stormed, I repeat, we are being assailed."

Nightmare cloaked himself as people in all sorts of uniforms walked quickly down the corridor. After a short while, the last person passes him and he follows.

"What the hell is all of this shit about?" asks the Major.

"There was a breach in the main building in sector 46, Sir," reported an officer.

"Oh God," Pierce mutters as Mark walks up to him, "Tell me it didn't wake up."

"It did Sir. It woke up angry and is now moving about the building alone, on his own, unchecked."

Suddenly the Major's face became seriously confused, "What do you mean he is moving about the building unchecked?"

"Well, Sir, I was watching him move about on security cameras when he suddenly disappeared into thin air. One moment he was there and then the next he was gone, vanished."

"Damn! Bring in the on-site infantry division to eradicate this creature," yells Pierce.

Hours later, several soldiers entered the main building in full armor with high-powered guns and explosives. Nightmare watched on the screen, in Main Controls, as soldiers started pouring in through the front doors.

_They're cautious but they don't stand a chance against me, not at all. It all makes sense to me now, they want to protect themselves, and all the other people here, yet have they not realized who or what they're dealing with? I must get out of here before they cause more harm to me and especially to themselves._

Nightmare looked out the viewing window at the precarious soldiers, feeling their uncertainty and tasting their fear. They were there, right below him looking everywhere but up. Nightmare flicked of the main switch to all of the lights in the building. The security cameras automatically went on inferred. Nightmare continued to watch and waited, debating on how to handle the situation. Nightmare understood whose territory he was in, but it did not make him their property.

Just before he left the room, Nightmare put his hand on the glass and made it denser. Then he tapped it and turned out the door. As he left, a soldier spotted him and launched a high explosive at the window. The bomb reflected off the window and ill-fatedly explodes, killing the soldier and some by-standers.

Nightmare could hear the screams as he entered the room. He stood there and watched as men bent down to give aid to their comrades.

"_Hello. I was hoping that would get your attention. You must realize that you cannot contain me. You might as well as let me go and leave me be. I understand that this is your territory but you fail to understand that I am not your property. You will not cage me like an animal, you will not dissect me like a bug, and you will not keep me captive like a prisoner!_" Nightmare yelled at those who listened.

He started stepping closer to the soldiers and in time with his virulent movement, the soldiers moved back. Nightmare smiled. He could sense their fear, he could smell their anxiety, and he could taste their uncertainty. He had them held within his hands and at any precise moment, he could kill them. The scary thing about that was that the soldiers knew this. They understood that his power and strength was beyond their compatibility. They could not kill him, and they could not get rid of him. They would have to let him go.

"Look here, uh, Sir. We understand how you feel and in the midst of all this confusion and chaos, we feel the same way. So, we will let you escape. I cannot afford to lose any more men at the expense of your anger. So please leave and leave quietly," replied the commanding officer.

"_Thank you for understanding my demented feelings of anger,_" Nightmare said as he turned to leave.

The small group of soldiers watched as the creature disappeared into thin air. They hoped with uncertainty that that would be the last they'd hear from him.

**Chapter VI**

**A New Beginning**

Nightmare ran. He ran as though the game was on and he was being hunted. He knew he had to get as far away as possible before the voice and his crew ever found out that he was gone. The forest was a problem though. It slowed Nightmare down a bit due to it condense tree population. However, Nightmare kept running. He didn't know exactly where he was going or where he would end up but his instincts kept telling him to move and keep moving.

"What the fucking hell happened back there Manuel!" yelled Major Pierce with disbelief.

"Sir, he is uncontainable. We could not get him to stop his rampage. He knew how we felt and he distinctively marked us for death if we did not let him go!" the Lieutenant Colonel yelled back, "He had us in his sight the whole time and knew our every move. He was playing with our minds in there Sir, and I frankly did not want anymore of my men to be killed for your unethical reasoning."

"Well, did you ever think about the consequences that may happen because of your drastic decision to let him go? Now he is out there running wild and unchecked with no notion of human safety. He will kill until he has made himself content. This is your ass Captain. Because of your stupid idiotic choice to let him go, we will have to send out even more soldiers so that we can still have our chance of getting him back," Pierce replied firmly, "You will be court-martialed and chaptered with dishonor for this catastrophe. You're dismissed soldier!"

Manuel stormed out of the Major's office in anger. Nobody would truly understand why he had let that creature go. No, that was his painful secret that cursed him with shame. Now, he wouldn't be able to see the creature anymore.

"One more thing, Captain?"

Manuel turned around, with hope, towards the angry Major, "Yes Sir?"

"You are going to lead this second campaign. You're going to hunt down and find this vile creature and bring him back to me one hundred percent contained. You're going to save your ass and more importantly mine. You're going to fix the shit you created!"

"Yes Sir!" Manuel said with relief.

A noise awoke Nightmare suddenly. He sat up with a start. Something was wrong and he could smell it. He could sense movement a ways back behind him. They had caught up with him. Nightmare stood up and started back in silence. He wasn't going to play around this time. No, this time he was going to make sure that none of them make it back to base.

"I wouldn't do that stranger," a familiar voice called out.

"_And who, might I say, are you?_" Nightmare asked as he turned around to face the challenger.

"I am the Captain who decided to let you go for the sake of my men."

"_Then why are you back. Have you changed your mind?_" Nightmare asked.

"No, I am here to help you escape the men who are here to capture you. You see, I hold a deep dark secret that is similar towards your situation," the Captain responded.

"_And what might that secret be?_"

"You spoke of death as if you knew about it, and figuring your situation, I'd say you had a life before this one. It opened my eyes and made me realize that I'm not that different from you. If you ever where to strike me, it would have no affect, for I am a ghost, a lost spirit. I died almost two centuries ago. My father murdered me in his attempt to conceal his act of adultery. A certain police officer was working on my murder case before he disappeared from society and ever since then I awaited his return. The fact that you had a life before this, the fact that you had died and awoke a creature feared by humans, led me to believe that there is a slim chance that you were that officer," the Captain told Nightmare.

"_I wouldn't know whether I was or I wasn't. The fact is I don't know anything about my past. Every memory I ever had before my accident has been lost._"

"Do you happen to have any other name besides Nightmare?" asked the Captain.

Nightmare started to respond when gunshots went off in his direction. "Come on, we've got to get moving!" cried the Captain, "Follow me."

Nightmare cloaked himself, and followed the figure deeper into the woods. The gun firing ceased. The soldiers stopped dead in their tracks bewildered and confused. Nightmare kept on going, and his lead became longer and longer.

When Nightmare and the Captain were far away, they stopped. Nightmare stared at the Captain, unsure of his story and actions.

"You don't believe me, do you?" asked the Captain.

"_No, I don't,_" Nightmare responded with skepticism as he reappeared.

"Well, you're not the first person to think otherwise. Since you don't believe me why don't you try grabbing me?"

Nightmare put his arm out towards the Captain but his arm went straight through the Captain's shoulder. Nightmare could see the truth. As he gazed at what appeared to be the Captain's face, he could only see through it.

"_Who are you really?_" asked Nightmare.

"My name is Manuel Fauster."

"_Why in the world would you want to help me out especially after all that has happened?_"

"Well, I saw you struggle and I thought you could use some help," replied Manuel.

Nightmare laughed quietly. The Captain didn't understand just how powerful Nightmare was and Nightmare knew this. "_How would you be able to help me, Captain?_"

"Well, I did spend one hundred and sixty-five years exploring the powers of this country and I do know more than you do about these powers at this precise point in time. So, I could help you get acquainted with these powers and, not to mention, society. I can offer…" Manuel answered.

Nightmare looked off into the distance. Something had caught his eye and Manuel's voice dropped to the background.

"What are you looking at? Nightmare?"

"_A girl…My God, she is so beautiful. I have never seen such innocent eyes or exquisite body. Captain, what is wrong with me? I feel…_"

"You feel love-struck. You're in love, Nightmare. I don't suppose you would know that feeling too well. It's okay to feel… Nightmare what's wrong?" Manuel asked worriedly.

Nightmare ran off with Manuel not too far behind him. Suddenly, Nightmare jumped off the edge of the cliff and glided down towards the soft pale sand below. Manuel watched as Nightmare changed his appearance.

Nightmare watched and waited. He watched as a man in a black trench coat sneaks up upon the girl and pulled out a gun. The man grabbed the girl by the arm and pointed the gun at her head. Nightmare ran up behind the man and demanded her release.

"_Let her go!_"

The man turned around and fired the weapon at Nightmare.

"_That's not going to do it._"

Nightmare grabbed the man by the throat with one hand and lifted him off the ground. The man gasped out in surprise. All the while, the girl watched in horror.

"_You picked the wrong person to mess with, because frankly I don't like being shot at!_"

Nightmare tightens his grip on the man's neck. Blood starts running down the man's face from his eyes. There is a sudden crunching noise as the man's body goes limp. Nightmare drops the body while staring at the girl with his glowing eyes. The girl flinched back in terror.

"Please, don't… don't hurt me," she cries.

Nightmare backed up, turned around, and ran. The girl watches as he jumps and lands on the top of the cliff. Nightmare turns around once more and the girl could see the innocence in his eyes. She realized he never meant to hurt her much less scare her. She watched him turn around and disappear into the dense forest.

"That's not such a bad way to introduce yourself," Manuel commented.

"_Did you see her face, Captain? I scared her. I didn't mean to…_"

"That's okay Nightmare, she'll come back to you later."

"_How do you know?_" asked Nightmare.

"I saw it in her face as she watched you run into the forest. Trust me Nightmare she'll return. I promise."

**Chapter VII**

**New Friends**

"I smell an intruder," announced a new voice.

"Easy Dragonfly, this human is with us," Manuel replied.

Nightmare turned around and found himself staring at a dragon. The dragon was black with red around the wing's bone structure and green horns.

"He's not totally human now is he? More of and alien to me," comments the dragon.

"_I'm not one to be judged,_" replies Nightmare.

"What type of specie are you young man."

"_I am a Zurg. And you?_"

"Godzillian Dragonis is my specie. We're a rare type of breed. In fact, I'm one of the last few remaining here on this stinking planet. The humans killed off so many that all of us dragons hide for our own safety. I don't trust them and neither should you. Who knows, they may try to kill you."

Nightmare laughed inside himself. So far, no one really knew his complete ability or his strength. He already had a confrontation with death when the accident had taken place. In the end, he won. No human would ever be able to kill him much less hurt him. "_As far as the humans are concerned,_" Nightmare said, "_I'm inexorable._"

"Where are you going?" Manuel asked Nightmare.

"_I've got business to attend to. I'll stay in touch,_" Nightmare replied as he walked towards the City of Pasadena.

The city was huge and noisy. Nightmare periodically looked over his shoulders just to make sure no one was after him. Nightmare's stomach growled with hunger. He realized that he hadn't eaten since before his accident. So he walked into a nearby market to get something to eat. As he was walking through the isles he noticed a peculiar smell drifting around near him. He followed the scent, trying to remember where he had last smelled it when he felt someone's eyes staring upon him. He turned around and saw the same girl from the beach cliff.

"_Who are you?_" Nightmare asked her.

"Wha…?"

Again, Nightmare asked the same thing, "_Who are you?_"

My name… my name is China Cortez," the girl replied.

Nightmare could see the worried look on her face. "_Why are you scared of me?_"

"Well, you came and crushed a man's neck; with you bare hands, right in front of me. I thought you were sent to kill me by…?"

"_By who?_" Nightmare asked with curiosity. He could see how frantic China was getting with just talking about it.

"By my…wait, you mean to tell me you weren't sent there to terminate me?" China asked.

Nightmare shook his head.

"Why?"

"_Why what?_" Nightmare asked her.

"Why did you kill that man?" China wanted to know.

"_I kill him because he was going to kill you and I just couldn't let that happen. I would never forgive myself if he did,_" Nightmare answered.

China stared at the man before her with curiosity and amusement. She didn't dare ask him who he really was. She still wondered if she had really seen him jump that high at all. She wanted to know more about him.

All of a sudden, three men in black trench coats threw open the double doors and started firing their weapons into the market. Nightmare instinctively dropped China to the ground and covered her. However, it was too late. He felt a warm wetness spreading across his stomach. He looked down and saw that China had been shot.

"_It's okay,_" Nightmare said as he placed his hand across the wound, "_Everything is going to be alright. Just relax._"

China felt a different warmth flow through her body. She watched in fascination as the wound closed up. She took a hold of Nightmare's hand and looked at him with her innocent eyes.

"Stay," she said, "Stay here with me."

"_China I'm going to leave you for a minute just so I can catch the men who did this to you. I won't be long._"

Nightmare got up and ran out side. He caught a glimpse of the get-away car, and starts running after it. Within minutes, Nightmare catches up with the car. Nightmare leaps in front of the car and slams his hands down on the hood. The men come sprawling forward from the force of the impact.

"Ha-ha, I'm still alive!" cried the driver.

Fumigated that the impact didn't kill the men, Nightmare jumps onto the hood of the car, erects his blades, and slams them through the windshield and into the driver's chest.

The driver's leg straightened, hitting the gas pedal. Nightmare braced himself by locking his claws into the metal hood. He looked behind him and noticed a pole advancing up the side of the street. He picked up the horrified front passenger and flung him into the oncoming pole. Seconds later, the body fell to the ground lifeless. Nightmare then grabbed the dead driver's body and threw him through a shopping window display case. The car slowed down. The third attacker threw open the door and ran away from Nightmare.

"_Oh no you don't,_" Nightmare yells.

Nightmare gets off the hood of the car and begins running after the attacker. The attacker looks back and watches as Nightmare catches up to him with astonishing speed. Nightmare grabs the guy's collar with both hands and lifts him off his feet.

"_Who sent you?_" Nightmare asked with fermented aggression.

"I work alone," the guy responds.

"_Bullshit, asshole. Who sent you?_" Nightmare asked again as he slammed the guy's back into a window.

"Jesus Christ man! Don't you get the hint? No one. No one sent me."

"_You lie,_" Nightmare growled.

"What are you going to do to me?" asked the attacker.

"_You'll see,_" Nightmare said as he began to drag the attacker towards the market.

Nightmare stopped a little ways away from the market. There was a small group of men in navy blue uniform standing around the girl. They wore a shiny metal plate above their left breast pocket. They were armed at the waist. Nightmare hesitated.

"What's wrong you stupid prick, afraid of cops?" the attacker asked in a mocking voice.

Nightmare glared down at the attacker with flaring red pupils. He growled under his breath, in hatred, at the culprit. Nightmare tightened his hold on the guy, "And what would make you think that I am scared of these humans?"

The guy cried out in pain.

"Stop!" he whined.

Nightmare loosened his grip and continued walking towards the uniformed officers.

"…That's him, right there," China finished.

Nightmare froze. He looked up in surprise. With relief, Nightmare realized that China wasn't pointing at him. Instead, she was point her finger accusingly at the man held within Nightmare's grip.

"And who is this?" asked an officer.

Nightmare noticed that the one officer had three blue chevrons on his left arm. _This must be their leader,_ Nightmare thought to himself.

"That is someone who was kind enough to catch the guy. He's… my friend," China said to the commanding officer.

"What is your name son?" the officer asked.

China looked at Nightmare with pondering eyes. She realized that she didn't even know his name.

"_My name is Melaki Rocfield,_" said Nightmare, "_I believe that this one is yours?_"

Nightmare held the attacker up in the air. The guy's feet dangled helplessly.

"Ah yes, this guy is one of the more slippery devils in our compound. We've been after him for a while. Usually, he is given an assignment from the higher criminals in this city. He's what they call an assassin."

The guy slowly gazed up at the officer sheepishly. Nightmare could tell that the guy knew the officer. Subconsciously, Nightmare's grip got tighter. Again, the attacker cried out in pain. Immediately, Nightmare released some of the tension in his hand.

"Quit doing that shit you bastard!" yelled the attacker.

Nightmare looked at the officer, "_Do you mind if I have one last conversation with this person before I hand him over?_"

"By all means, sure," replied the commanding officer, "By the way, my name is Sergeant Gene."

Nightmare nodded in recognition as he turned around. He walked out of hearing range and started speaking to the attacker with vehemence.

"_Listen to me, and listen carefully because I'm only going to say this once. Tell who ever you're working for that you failed, that you failed because I stopped you. Give them my friendly message. Tell them that if they want to kill someone, they had better do it themselves. Also, if they decide to attack this woman again, tell them that I shall be waiting. Understand?_" Nightmare warned.

"Yes," the attacker stammered.

"_If you don't,_" Nightmare continued, "_then your ass is mine. I swear to God, I will hunt you down and put you in your grave._"

Nightmare's eyes flashed with a fierce hatred. The attacker recognized the importance of his delivering the message. Nightmare walked back to the police group, the attacker half walking; half dragging behind him.

"_Here is your prisoner, officer,_" Nightmare called.

After the officers apprehended the suspect, they left Nightmare and China standing alone on the corner sidewalk next to the market.

**Chapter VIII**

**Internal Discovery**

The newly Chosen Leader will recognize his inner strength as well as his overall weakness. He will come to understand the meaning of knowing evil but maintaining the goodness that has been seeded inside his heart. The first day of trial is closing in at a rapid pace. The Chosen Leader will discover that the one beside him will be the tool to his change. The change itself will be harsh and overwhelming.

—Page 2,343 of the Protector's Prophecy

Being of two totally different species and binational was a gift of many purposes. Ever since the inoculation of his body, Nightmare's skills have shown an extensive amount of improvement. His thoughts would periodically wonder into a timeless void. As his thoughts ran wild in this great void, Nightmare seemingly recollected tiny morsels of his dieing past. Unknown to him, it was a beginning of a change.

At this precise moment, his thoughts seemed to gather around a day of an important speech. Yet in his formal state of completeness, the speech had a little change to its wording.

Those who fear for the worse will expect great things to happen, for in short, they have no refuge, nothing to take hold of; all that preserves them, every waking moment, is the mere arbitrary will and unobliged forbearance of an incensed human infestation called… Nightmare!

Nightmare snapped back to reality, finding China staring at him with concern and amusement.

"Are you alright Melaki?" she asked in a sweet voice.

Nightmare looked at her in wonderment, "_Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking about what you had said, about me, to the officer._"

"I'm sorry," China apologized profusely, "I just couldn't think of anything else to say. Besides, I'm sure that that is how you feel about me, right?"

"_Do you even know who I am? I'm not any ordinary being. I'm different inside. I do like you but would it be safe for me to like a human being?_" Nightmare asks with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"Are you saying that I should not be around you? I… I just don't know what to say. I mean well… why?" China stammered with frustration.

She couldn't figure out what made Melaki so different from most of the other people she knew. She wanted to be with him. She was scared and felt that he could be the only one to run to when being hunted. But now she was confused. She didn't know what he was talking about. She felt sure that whatever it was, it was something big.

"_Look, I'm not saying that you can't be with me, it's just that the last human I ran into tried to keep me against my will and when I escaped, he tried to hunt me down using the top military weapons known to exist. I just don't know who to trust and who not to,_" Nightmare confessed with agony.

"Well, hey, you can trust me. I won't bite and I definitely won't harm you in any way. I promise."

Nightmare gazed into China's eyes. He realized with great salacity that she looked a lot prettier up close than she did farther away. He didn't see anything wrong with her nor did he sense anything to be a lie. He decided to put some trust and faith into the beautiful girl and allow her into his darkest and most disturbing secret.

"_I am not exactly human,_" Nightmare confessed.

"What?" China asked.

"_You asked me who I was and I'm trying to tell you. I said I'm not exactly human._"

"What do you mean?"

Nightmare took a deep breath before continuing, "_My new name is Nightmare. I am an infested human that was concatenated with an alien species known as the Zurgs. This accident of mine took place one hundred and sixty-five years ago up north from here. Just yesterday, a strange young man discovered my body while backing up in dismay at a blown-out tire. Soon I was transported to a military base due to my extraordinary situation. This whole time, I was unconscious. I woke up, soon after my leader; the Blessed One was killed, to find myself strapped onto a table in a secluded cell. Many humans were gathered around me. They tried hard to put me back to sleep so that they could finish their examinations, but I killed a few of them before I made my escape. Although there is no proof, I still believe that the military is still trying to track me down. That is why I am not sure whether it would be safe or not for you to be at my side._"

China looked up at Nightmare in dismay. She was in a weird position. She needed his help badly, yet didn't know exactly all that he was in for. However, she finally decided and told Nightmare that she was going to join him in his troubles. He accepted.

Silence followed the small yet effective story. Nightmare and China took a few silent moments to gather whatever thoughts were left floating around in their minds. The sun was gradually wheeling its broad disk of warmth down into the west. A few amber colored clouds dotted the sky, without a breath of air to move them. The horizon was of a fine golden tint, changing gradually into a pure magenta. Stars soon sprinkled the sky with a pleasant dim light; night was coming quickly, making this the second night of Nightmare's new life.

"_It's beautiful, isn't it?_" Nightmare asked China.

"Yes it is, and you know what, I think that after all we have been through today, I am happy to be spending this moment with you," China replied as she kissed Nightmare tenderly on the cheek.

The couple spent a few more moments on a park bench, watching the sun set its elegant rays of celestial warmth.

"Man, it's getting cold out here," China complained as she got up.

Nightmare sighed in acknowledgement and followed China to her car. Once there, China turned to him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Thank you so much for saving my life. Why don't you come to my house and have some dinner with me. I'm pretty sure you're hungry after all that you have been through."

"_Okay,_" Nightmare replied.

It took thirty minutes for China drive to her apartment. All the while, Nightmare's thoughts kept returning to his past life, to the speech that kept pinching at him, making his mind run in the depths of moral reasoning and the virtue of being good.

Was it right for me to do all that I did? Was I right in killing all of those innocent people? Even though I love this woman, is it what I am supposed to be feeling? Is all of this part of what I was created for?

China parked her car in the designated parking spot; watching Nightmare as he closed his eyes and lean back in the seat. Nightmare took a deep breath and exhaled with the distasteful feeling that things were changing too rapidly for his reasonable state of mind, and that there would be more extreme challenges laying a head, out of sight. If scared him not knowing what he was in for. Leaving China after dinner wasn't such a good idea after what had happened to her the last two times he had seen her.

"Nightmare, are you okay?" China asked with concern.

She had been staring quietly at Nightmare, listening to the slow rhythmical inhale and exhale of his breathing. It was amusing to watch a creature of such a different magnitude sit in silence and actually think things over inside its mind.

"_Yes. I'm just really deep in thought,_" Nightmare replied with sentimentality.

"About what?"

Nightmare sighed, still trying to think.

"_Well… umm… okay, the guy at the market, for instance, do you know who sent him to kill you?_" Nightmare asked.

"Well… I can only assume that he was sent to kill me by my ex-boyfriend. You see, my ex-boyfriend was once in a gang called the K.K.K. He was with, what he called a band of 'white' brothers. They called themselves the 'Aryan Race.' They went out and did terrifying things to the community. When I had found out about it, I reported him and three friends into the police. Nothing could contain him though. He… he escaped from jail and has not been seen since. Now he has found out where I am and is trying to kill me," China said with despondency.

Nightmare sighed in acknowledgement and opened his eyes. He opened the door and got out. The cool crisp serene feeling, of the night, fell softly on Nightmare's face, leaving a tingling sensation running free through his body. China gets out of the car and starts heading for her apartment, Nightmare followed.

Once China and Nightmare were settled inside the cozy living room, Nightmare heads to the kitchen and prepares dinner for the two of them. When they had finished, it was a half an hour past eleven and China offered to take Nightmare home. To her surprise, Nightmare's reply was short and abrupt.

"_I don't have a home, right now. Besides, I don't believe it to be safe for you to stay here alone for tonight after what had happened earlier today._"

China understood what was being said. She knew he cared for her safety, although she had yet to realize why.

"Then do you want to stay here for the night?" she asked.

Nightmare looked into China's eyes and gave a boyish grin, "Sure, I wouldn't mind resting here for tonight. Thanks."

Nightmare took a hot relaxing shower. The water felt good running down his tired and soar body. Twenty minutes later, Nightmare was on the living room couch deep asleep. Minutes there after, China falls asleep as well.

**Chapter IX**

**First Mission**

It was seven minutes after one o'clock in the morning, when Nightmare woke up suddenly. Some kind of noise had stirred his senses waking him up fully. He listened and heard the same noise again. Nightmare got up and walked silently into the shadows that seemed to cast itself along the sides of the living room. He slowly crept into the kitchen to spy on the noise. Nightmare watched as a figure held the French Double Doors ajar with a metal tool. The intruder crept silently into the room unaware of Nightmare's presence.

The intruder crept through the living room, stopping short of yet another double door. Nightmare followed close behind. Nightmare then noticed a shiny object strapped to the intruder's waist, and as the intruder pulled the shiny object into the air, Nightmare realized in perturbation that the object was an extremely sharp dagger. Nightmare walked up behind the intruder.

"_And who might you be_?" Nightmare said breaking the dead silence.

The intruder suddenly turned around swinging the dagger towards Nightmare. Nightmare caught the intruder's wrist and twisted the intruder's arm behind his back. The intruder cried out in pain as the sound of snapping bones was heard.

China woke up. She heard the scream and knew exactly whom it came from. But how, she thought. She froze as she heard the continuation of a struggle just beyond her bedroom doors. She relaxed a bit knowing that who ever had broken in, Nightmare was there, stopping them.

There was a sudden growl as a lean figure, dressed in black, came crashing through the double doors. Splinters of wood flew in ever which direction. Nightmare appeared, on the other side, through the hole of the shattered doors. He walked through it and grabbed the intruder up of the floor. The intruder whimpered as Nightmare held him by the throat. Nightmare's eyes where flaring with vehemence.

"_Who are you?_" Nightmare yelled in a deep inner voice.

No sound escaped from the intruder's lips. Nightmare tried again.

"_Who are you?_"

Still no answer. Instead, the dagger came sweeping across, impaling itself deeply into Nightmare's side. Nightmare howled in pain and anger, dropping the intruder as he grabbed at the imbedded weapon.

As soon as the intruder was out of reach he answered, "My name is Sherman and I came for the challenge as well as to see this bitch die!"

Nightmare sprang at Sherman with surprising speed forcing him violently into the wall. Nightmare grabbed Sherman by the throat.

"_Listen up you little pest, you came for a challenge unaware of who that challenger would be. No, you will not see to it that this woman gets killed because she is seeing to it that you are stopped and contained. Sadly, since you can't be contained, your left with just one other option,_" Nightmare said.

Sherman looked up at Nightmare and sneered.

"And that is," he said mockingly.

Nightmare snapped Sherman's neck to the side, causing Sherman's head to be perpendicular to his body. The sound that followed there after made China grit her teeth. Sherman was dead.

"_Death,_" Nightmare finally answered.

Nightmare dropped the body a ways away from the bed and doors and looked at China. China had gotten up out of the bed and was standing right next to Nightmare with her arm hanging on his shoulder. She was examining the wound.

"_There is really nothing to examine, China,_" Nightmare said as he gazed down at her.

China looked up and smiled at him. It was over. The hiding, the fearing, the calling for help, it was all over now that Sherman was dead. She glanced at the body and quickly looked away in disgust.

"What are you going to do to the body?" she asked quietly.

"_Don't worry; I will take care of it before you wake up tomorrow morning. The doors will be fixed to,_" Nightmare said as China lay back in her bed, "_Sleep tight and sleep well, I will see you in the morning._"

China looked up at Nightmare with an act of innocence and had an imaginative perspective view of the happenings of greater things that are, quite frankly, beyond the scope of human understanding. With all that had just taken place the few minutes before, the two both hoped that the night would never end, but sleep soon took over both distraught people.

China awoke to the fine smells of eggs and bacon, a decent morning breakfast that she never really had time for. She felt freshly restored and fully energized. She looked around the room and found that everything was back to the way it was before the fight. There were new doors in place and the wall was patched and painted. There was now sign of the struggles from the night before.

The curtains were drawn aside allowing the sun to shine its elegant rays upon the floor and bed. The room itself was a nice temperature, and everything seemed in place.

China got out of bed and quickly dressed herself. She came out into the kitchen to find breakfast ready and Nightmare sitting down waiting for her to join him. China smiled at Nightmare as she sat down to the small table. They both started eating breakfast.

"_How did you sleep?_" Nightmare asked China earnestly.

"I slept well considering the fact that I was sharing my apartment with a dangerous alienated fugitive, whom killed my ex-boyfriend," China replied smiling up at Nightmare.

"_I was wondering,_" Nightmare said with a glimmer in his eyes, "_If you would like to revisit the park and hold hands?_"

China stared at the ceiling, chewing her food, as she thought of an answer.

"Sure," she finally said, "I'd love to."

After breakfast, Nightmare and China walked out into the street. Nightmare took hold of China's shoulders and spread out his wings. He then flew into the sky, heading straight for the park. The whole time, China worried about being seen.

A few minutes later, Nightmare landed safely on the ground unnoticed. He let go of China and started slipping his wings into his back. China watched them as the disappeared under his thick skin. She was shocked. She never knew what to expect from this different human, but she never thought he would have wings, or could fly.

Taking hold of each other's hand, Nightmare and China walked into the park. They walked amongst the people and surveyed all that had been shadowed by the night, twelve hours before.

It was a fine autumnal day; the sky was clear and serene. Nature was wearing that rich favorable golden insignia coat of fall, which we most indefinitely associate with the thought of profusion. The park trees had put on their sober brown, red, and yellow colors, while some trees of the more tender kind had stayed refreshed with green sprouts. Some trees had a new look about them, while some trees of the more elder kind had been nipped by the fair creatures that lived within them.

Other couples had decided to share the same scene getting a similar experience from it. The two idealistic prophecies walked along the cemented path, crossing every once in a while to get a better look at the beauties of the historical park.

With such suddenness, Nightmare had squeezed China's hand lightly and leads her of towards a shiny black wall with writing on it. As they got closer, Nightmare could tell that the wall contained names on it, hundreds of names. The writing, however, was unnoted to Nightmare. He didn't understand what was written. It was part of his dieing past.

"_What is this?_" Nightmare asked innocently.

China's face changed into a sad expression. It was clear to Nightmare that what China was about to say was going to be terrible.

"This," China sighed, "Is the memorial wall that one of this cities mayor's had erected in remembrance of the people who lived in Pasadena that died in the September eleventh terrorist attacks. On this day in two thousand and one, our country lost more lives than we did from the attack on Pearl Harbor. Four planes were hijacked from different airports and forced into some buildings. The first to Boeings slammed into the World Trade Center towers, and within the next few hours, the two twin towers collapsed on top of themselves. A third Boeing was guided into the Pentagon, and the fourth Boeing was forcefully taken back by some of our brave American citizens and crashed in a field over in Pennsylvania. A bit more than three thousand people perished in the acts and aftermaths of these cowardly attacks. In the month that followed we went to war against these terrorists and eventually won. Till this very day, many people around the world remember that day."

Nightmare stared at the wall in awe. His mind began to wander again. It was too hard to comprehend at one time why such human behavior existed. More of the speech came back to him and he decided to tell it all to China.

"_China, let me tell you how I see this. Fear is what drives a man through his life as well as his death. Ones behavior is the mere attribute of ones fear; progressively tying them to their deniability and uncovenant will of action. Fear, itself, will reveal the atrocity of ones delusiveness, causing much death, decay, and destruction. However, it's also what caused man to survive its early stages in life. For those who fear the worst, they will expect great things to happen, for in short, they have no refuge, nothing to take hold of; all that preserves them, every waking moment, is the mere arbitrary will and unobliged forbearance of the incensed nature of human controversy,_" Nightmare paused for a quick second, "_You understand what I mean, right?_"

"So, your saying that one attribute of human behavior is to destroy each other? I mean, we are built for the destruction of one another, right?" China asked.

"_Yes, you're right. I am glad that you understood it all._"

China wanted to fall right into Nightmare's arms and proclaim her love for him. However, she could not bring herself to telling him about her being a vestal. She was not vexed at him for what he had done late last night nor was she virulently stung by his abrupt behavior the day before.

Her love for him was congruent to his for her. Their love was adjacent with one another in completely satisfied harmony. China knew Nightmare wouldn't be pestilential to her even though the retrospect of Nightmare's new reputation was of truth. He had saved her from her ex-boyfriend. Now that Sherman was of no more, she felt completely safe especially since she had Nightmare as her protector.

China hoped that in due time, this protector of hers will dedicate his life to her well being through proposal and create within her off springs for the continuation of her family and his. Even though at this moment something from upon the wall had brought sadness and despair to her heart, she would continue to be with Nightmare and inform her later of her two emotional secrets.

The squeeze of her hand brought China back to reality. Nightmare was looking at her with a mystical smile on his face.

"_China,_" he said, "_I was hoping that you would be available to come with me and visit some other people similar to me?_"

Even though China wasn't exactly sure what Nightmare had meant by those words, she gladly accepted his invitation.

Manuel watched, at the edge of the cliff, as Nightmare and the girl walked towards him.

"Well, well, well, Drag, it seems that our friend has brought along another friend," Manuel said.

"What?" Dragonfly replied as he came out onto the cliff's edge.

"Look. It's Nightmare and that girl he has become fond of. Drag… where are you going?"

"I shall be back in a quick second. I just need to change for the occasion. You know, this is something that Nightmare doesn't even know about." Dragonfly said as he gave Manuel a wink.

Manuel turned back and watched as Nightmare rose above the edge of the cliff, with the girl clinging tightly to his back. The girl's expression was a mixture of exhilaration and worry, but once Nightmare landed safely on the cliff's surface, her expression became more lightened.

"That was awesome, Nightmare," the girl said in an excited voice.

Nightmare made eye contact with Manuel, and his expression changed to a more serious complexion.

"_Manuel,_" he said, "_This is our newest friend China. China this is Manuel._"

China smiled at Manuel and shook his hand firmly. She wondered what his special ability was.

"Nightmare told me that you and one other person were in a similar situation as himself. What makes this true?" China asked with a peaked curiosity.

"I can explain that," said a voice that belonged to an elderly man.

"This young Captain is one of the few known Subtles. He is a figureless apparition whom chooses the certain people that will be allowed to physically see him. In lame-man's terms, he is a ghost."

"And you are?" asked China as she withheld the excitement from all the information that she was taking.

"These two fellows here call me Drag. That is short for my given name, Dragonfly. Don't be deceived young lady," said Drag as he noted her look of suspicion, "I can be human to whom ever I want. The truth, though, is that I am a dragon. Now you know why the three of us are in very similar situations. We are all feared by mankind."

China stared in awe at the two deceiving figures before her and realized how much people miss when they don't confront the unknown. Never in her life, did she ever think she would end up befriending a mutated infestation, a ghost, or even a dragon. This, China knew, was a secret only told to her because of the great volume of trust. She will keep this a secret from those who need not hear it.

It was getting late and the sun had already been defeated by the conquering night. Dusk was in its final moments of beauty before settling down and allowing the darkness to take over.

Nightmare walked China back to the edge of the beach, and watched her leave. At one single point, it seemed saddening to Nightmare, to see someone so innocent have to walk home alone.

Nightmare turned around and headed back towards the cliff. He was caught off guard and unaware. Before he knew it, Nightmare was on the ground with a net strung over his body.

**Chapter X**

**Study of The Vehement One**

There is a saying among "The Nameless," put forth of old, that one cannot rightly judge whether a mortal's life is good or evil, until it dies. However much one needs to know, it is foolish and impossible, with mortal minds, to search out the purposes of "The Nameless." Understand that The Chosen Leader will be lead through other's by a way only known to him. Six others, all opposing, will accompany him, in time. There will be Death, there will be Life, there will be Dark, there will be Light, there will be "The Subtle," there will be "The Nameless," and all together they shall overcome the undefeatable.

—Page 4,365 of the Protector's Prophecy

"Sir, we have captured the 'Vehement One'," cried out a deep strong voice.

"Excellent, Corporal Killius. Very well done. Now we can finish what we started, but first," said a familiar voice, "We must have him transported back to Base Sageus with out any casualties. Sergeant!"

"Yes Lieutenant Colonel Pierce?" said another familiar voice.

Nightmare looked up to the one who had just spoken. It was Mark, the very guy who had initialized the autopsy on his body.

Mark stared back at Nightmare, listening to the Lieutenant Colonel's directions. As was ordered to him, Mark turned towards Nightmare and started to provoke him.

Nightmare in turn, stared into Mark's eyes and growled with stolidity. His eyes flared with pure red hatred. The net that lay upon him seemed weak, so Nightmare took to the net with his erected blades. A sudden intensely sharp pain sheared its way through Nightmare's body, drawing forth a violent roar.

Nightmare pulled back his hand and the pain ceased. Weakness and exhaustion encompassed his body, soon taking control with great will.

Pierce smiled with approbation, at the success of his artifice. Now it would, indeed, be easy to transport the dormant creature to Base Sageus. Pierce watched as the unconscious figure was sealed into a holding cell and lifted on to the bed of an eighteen-wheeler.

The ride back was an easy and victorious one. Once there, the Lieutenant Colonel ordered the holding cell to be wired. He watched men scurry around, preparing for the move of the cell.

When everything was completed, the Lieutenant Colonel relieved the men of duty. However, Mark chose to stay behind.

"Why are you still here, Sergeant?" asked Lieutenant Colonel Pierce.

"Sir, I was wondering if I could be here to see the unfolding of this so-called nightmare. With all do respect, Sir, he killed my brother.

Pierce sighed, "Very well."

"All computer systems are on line, Sir," reported a newly acquired scientist.

"Fantastic, Bradford. Now, when do you suppose we'll be able to initialize a diagnostic research scan for this monster's DNA?" asked Mark.

"We'll have that started within the next two minutes. In fact, I believe we will have it up and running exactly thirty seconds from now. My assistant has just finished restoring the heart monitor and health status connections have been attached to this monster's sleeping chamber."

"Good. How does it look, Bradford?" the Lieutenant Colonel asked about the monitor.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but you are asking the wrong person. I was only assigned to run the diagnostic research of this fellow's DNA structure. You'll have to ask my assistant, James Varcon."

"Who assigned you this job?" Pierce questioned.

"General Presley did, Sir. Sorry."

"That five-star bastard; he is always fucking around with my business," Pierce cursed softly, "Sergeant!"

"Yes, Sir?" asked Mark.

"In my absence, I am giving you full command of this operation. This time don't under any circumstances screw up. You got that?"

"Yes, Sir, Lieutenant Colonel," Mark replied.

Pierce left the room in search of the on-campus General. He wasn't exactly sure why he had left the Sergeant in charge, but he felt that he could trust him.

China sat in her living room, watching T.V., when she heard a knock at her door. She got up and left the room to answer it. To her surprise, no one was there. Confused, China closed the door and headed back to the living room.

"Sorry for not showing myself at the door," said a recognizable voice.

China jumped up in surprise and turned around to find the worried Captain standing at attention.

"You scared me, Manuel," she finally answered.

"Once again, I apologize, Madame, for not showing myself at the door. It's just that my presence would have been a disturbance to your neighbors," Manuel explained.

"Why are you here?"

"Drag sent me here to accompany you to the forest."

"Why does he want to see me?" China asked, looking into the Captains worried face.

"He wouldn't tell me," came the reply.

China and Manuel drove quickly to the forest, taking a completely new route. Upon getting there, China hastily walked into the shadows. She understood what the urgency was about. Nightmare was in trouble.

"Where is he?" China asked in great concern.

Dragonfly put a claw over his face, "I was hoping this wouldn't come up. Nightmare has been ambushed and captured some how, and is being held in a containment cell at a military base. Sorry."

China was shocked and horror-struck. She couldn't figure out how anything like that could have happened. It was crazy to think that Nightmare, who could be extremely pestilential and virulent in his anger, could be caught so easily. She had to do something about it.

"Drag, I would appreciate it if you could help me rescue him. Please?"

Dragonfly looked into China's worried eyes and, once more, put his claw over his face.

"Lady, I already know what it is you want and as his friend, I am entitled to saving him once in awhile. So, fine, I will help you. Just stay near me until we are all out of there."

"If I may, Madame," Manuel started.

"What Manuel?" China asked in a distraught voice.

"I know exactly where he is being held and I can get you two in without them finding out."

"Will you show us then?" China asked.

"I will more than gladly help."

Back at the lab, scientists continued their supremely intense experiments on Nightmare. At one point, they had opened the holding cell to examine the dormant giant. They were able to extend the two extra hidden arms out so that they could have a better look.

"Sergeant?" called one of the scientists, "I cannot seem to decipher this creature's genetic code. There are a lot of alien genes in his DNA, which cannot be identified."

"Damn," cursed the Sergeant, "James?"

"Yes, Sir?" replied James.

"Can you please extract a small blood sample from this creature? I'm afraid we will have to start from there."

"Yes, Sir."

Mark glanced around the room and found an officer, of superior rank, standing near the entrance. Mark immediately stood to attention, as did the scientists.

"At ease," came the command.

"Sir, Lieutenant Colonel Johnson Pierce left me in full charge of this project. However, I assume he sent you to relieve me of command, Sir."

The Captain smiled. His secret was still safe.

"Wrong, Sergeant," he said, looking into the Sergeant's eyes, "I came on my own accord to assure the escape of this creature. He does not belong to you so I expect you to release him from his hold."

Mark laughed, mockingly, "You can't possibly believe that you can do this alone. Where is your force Captain?"

There was a sudden crash from above as a huge black dragon fell into the room.

"Here," the dragon answered.

"And here," answered the female who rode on the dragon's back.

Mark was horrified. He stepped back in fear.

No one noticed Nightmare's arms move slightly, his fists aiming towards the glass that held him in. No one bothered to warn James to move out of the way. Suddenly four metal cables shot out through the glass and slipped straight through James' body, encompassing him tightly.

James watched the room became bigger and broader as he flew backwards into the glass. The glass shattered from the force of impact, shearing off part of James face. The coiled cables retracted from the body and slipped back into Nightmare's wrists.

The holding cell broke apart as Nightmare moved around to free himself. Nightmare changed into an emanated statue of the densest metal.

Nightmare took hold of China as the Captain floated onto the dragon's back. A soldier fired at Nightmare; the bullet grazing China's shoulder. Nightmare glared at the soldier. Scared out of his wits, the soldier ran. As he ran, he looked back and saw the metallic creature slam his four hands together. With such suddenness, the soldier's head exploded, shattering brains and blood around him. For the few moments, the body kept running, until it fell to the floor sliding to a stop near the terrified Sergeant. Nightmare looked at the Sergeant with enmity as he flew off into the early morning sky. The dragon followed closely behind him. All four fugitives landed in the deep dense forest safely and unseen.

**Chapter XI**

**Second Mission**

"THAT'S IT!" screamed Lieutenant Colonel Pierce, "HOW THE FUCKING HELL CAN A BASTARD LKE HIM FIND SUCH FRIENDS LIKE THAT! GOD DAMN IT!"

In his raging temper tantrum, the Lieutenant Colonel, broke many of the circuit boards and threw them about the room.

People were watching the Lieutenant Colonel, aghast at his abrupt behavior, not knowing why he was so pissed. If only they knew, it would change their entire reaction to the Lieutenant Colonel's rage attack.

Pierce had just been informed about the event that took place, and was still in shock from hearing the news about the dragon carrying a girl on its back. He was also appalled by the erupt escape Nightmare had just delivered. Surely there must have been some clue that his team had overlooked from the troublesome event. And by God! James Varcon was right; Nightmare had really listened to their every word, planning his escape by every profound source of information his team had given out carelessly. This, the Lieutenant Colonel realized, was one of the many unjustified aspects of Mother Nature's cruelty.

Lieutenant Colonel Johnson Pierce had serendipitously acquired and audacious and manipulative beast, with accidental intentions of becoming its enemy.

The question remains standing in all of their minds; how could such a low life scumbag obtain help from an American civilian? In their minds, The Vehement One and any other human being, boy or girl, adult or child, gay or straight, disfigured or fine, disabled or not, was just not similar in temperament.

"This case is very far from being dismissed. We are not going to stop until we get some answers. Now, Sergeant?"

Looking up, Mark knew that when he was called to attention, by his rank, there was a plan brewing inside his boss' head, "Yes, Sir."

"You are going to help me. The two of us shall create a monster so vile that it will make Nightmare's skin crawl and his eyes become the size of saucers. This monster, or I, will be so contemptible, that Nightmare will find me to be a challenge to his every power; a counterstrike to his epidemic will. We shall create a massive beast of such repulsiveness that it alone will make Nightmare have nightmares."

The Sergeant looked at his boss in bewilderment. He hesitated greatly before finally answering, "Yes, Sir."

Nightmare had once again fallen into a deep slumber. China had decided to take Nightmare to her parent's house. Her parent's house was a safe haven, a place of refuge. Anyone could find it, when in need of a place to stay. China felt that she could trust her parents, so she brought Nightmare and Manuel up to the front door. After a few moments of waiting, China's father answered the door.

"Hi, Dad, I need a place of refuge for some friends of mine," China said as she pointed to Nightmare and Manuel.

China's father stared at her with admiration. He always could count on his daughter to bring by some company.

"Sure Shi, they are welcome to stay such as anyone else who comes upon our doorstep. Come on in, all of you," China's father said with sentimentality.

China and Manuel helped to move Nightmare into the house and immediately laid him down upon the couch. Nightmare was still in deep sleep.

"What is wrong with this young man, Shi?" her father asked with concern.

"He has been drugged by the military in one of their undercover contrivances. He was captured and taken away after my visit with him down by the Linyard Cliff. He…"

"You mean to tell me that you know him more than just by chance?" China's father asked in amazement.

"Pardon me, Sir, for intruding in on this conversation, but this young man that you're referring to saved your daughter's life three times, and it was harder one after the other," Manuel cut in.

China's father had a look of amazement on his face. He could hardly believe that the unconscious man on the couch had saved his daughter's life three consecutive times.

An elderly woman suddenly appeared from another room. She had on an apron and working clothes. Manuel assumed that this woman was China's mother.

"What happened, Ralph?" she said to China's father.

"I am busy getting the mouthful of what had happened, Anna," replied Ralph.

Once everything was done to keep Nightmare comfortable, China took Manuel and her parents into the kitchen and told them everything they needed to know about what had happened. Curtain things were left out of the story since China did not want her parents to be further worried.

Later that night, Nightmare awoke in an unfamiliar place with the many smells of food dispersing from the kitchen. He got up and stumbled into the kitchen and found China and Manuel sitting and conversing with two elderly people.

China looked back to see Nightmare leaning against the doorframe listening to them talk.

"Hey, Melaki, welcome back," China said.

"_Thank you, China, for saving me. Thank you, too, Manuel,_" Nightmare said with solemnity, "_Hey, where's Drag?_"

"Drag?" Ralph repeated, "You mean to tell me that there is another one of you that is still out there?"

As if to answer his question, there was a knock at the door. Nightmare walked to the door and opened it, his hand ready to strike if there ever was to be a problem waiting, in the doorway, stood the elderly man.

"You aren't about to strike me with your fist now are you?" asked the elderly man.

Nightmare released the tension in his hand, "Welcome to your first safe haven, Drag. On a personal note, I would like to warn you that there are other people in here."

Dragonfly gave Nightmare a skeptical look, "After we initially thwarted somebody's plans, do you think I would be in the mood to concern myself about being in the presence of humans? This is why I am in human form. Are you going to let me in?"

Nightmare smiled at Dragonfly and invited him in. The rest of the group turned around as Dragonfly entered the kitchen. There was a sudden lift in the tension that hung around, idly, in the kitchen atmosphere. Nightmare felt it and realized how dangerous the rescue operation had become. Not only had China and Manuel put there life in danger for his rescue, Dragonfly had as well.

"Thank God you are alright Drag," China said with an amiable tone rising in her voice.

"I just want to let you know, Shi, that we are having a family feast tonight. If your friends don't want to be apart of it, we'll understand. As long as they take refuge in this house, they are welcome to attend to any of the family gatherings," Ralph said to China.

The three guests smiled with reverential understanding and blissfulness. Nightmare's face changed suddenly, to a solemn expression as he asked China's parents if he could talk to the group alone. Ralph and Anna agreed.

"_Listen up you guys,_" Nightmare said, once the four of them were alone, "_I have been wondering if there is any possible way to thwart any future plans that will be involving us with the military?_"

"There is a way to thwart the future plans that the Lieutenant Colonel and the Sergeant might have for us, but not the entire military," Manuel spoke, "Besides, I am sure that the Lieutenant Colonel has kept all of the incidents involving us to his crew and himself."

"Would you be able to initiate this plan of recovery, Captain?" asked China.

"Yes I can," replied Manuel, "However, I am going to need someone on guard."

"Since I do believe the military has not seen me like this," Dragonfly commented, "I will be more than glad to take watch."

"_Where will you do this mission?_" asked Nightmare.

"On any computer available," answered Manuel.

"We have a Dell computer available here with connections to the web," China implied, "Would that work?"

"Yes it will. Show me where it is," Manuel replied without hesitation.

Manuel spent the next three and a half hours, on the Dell computer, corrupting and deleting curtain files from the Pentagon's database. The process was long and difficult, but when it was completed, there were no records left that held any information of the group and the Lieutenant Colonel and Sergeant.

Afterwards, Manuel and Dragonfly took a long-needed rest. China and Nightmare helped China's parents prepare for that night's feast. The smell of progress filled the kitchen with an herbal aroma. China and her mother were busy talking about things while Nightmare stood at the island cutting lettuce heads, tomatoes, and onions.

"_This knife is dull,_" Nightmare said as he erected a single blade to cut the rest of the vegetables, "_Much better._"

Anna stopped talking to her daughter as she looked in disbelief at Nightmare's hand. She gasped in fear and bewilderment.

China looked at the problem and suddenly took her mom out of the kitchen.

"Mom, calm down," China said with reassurance, "There is something that I need to explain to you and Dad about these three men."

China sought her father and when she had them both sitting down and paying attention, she explained to them of her amazing discovering of Nightmare, Manuel, and Dragonfly. She also explained of the close calls she had with death and how Melaki had saved her every time.

After hearing everything that their daughter said, Ralph and Anna took everything into consideration and decided to stick to the outcome. They were cautious at first but in the end, China's mother and father grew accustom to the three legendary people.

China and her mother went back into the kitchen to finish the food preparations for the feast. When Nightmare left the kitchen to use the bathroom, Anna began to talk to her daughter about him.

"How do you feel about Melaki, China?" she asked.

China had the glow about her and a sparkle in her eyes.

"I love him dearly Mom, he just doesn't know that yet. However, I shall tell him when the time is right."

"Maybe we'll soon finally be grandparents," Anna said, more to herself than to China.

"Mom," China said with admonition, as she shifted her eyes towards Nightmare.

That night China's siblings, cousins, aunts and uncles, and grandparents, came over for the feast. Of those who knew the deep secrets of the refugees, no one spoke of them. Nightmare sat by China's right with Dragonfly and Manuel to his left. Everyone was talking, laughing and joking around as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

After the feast, the whole family sat around the hearth, watching the warm fire grow in size. Besides the few lamps, the only other light that lit the living room was the incandescent glow of the fire.

Soon it was late and Nightmare retired upon the same couch that he had laid upon before. A little while after Nightmare fell asleep; China lay beside him and slept. Within the next precious moments, the house was utterly still and silent.

**Chapter XII**

**The Birth Of A New Monster**

Upon a second victorious escape from the military, The Chosen Leader will acquire a new opponent whose ferocity, strength, and determination, will be equivalent to his. The new enemy will be unknown to The Chosen Leader and his crew, until after the first strikes fatality is discovered. Upon the second attack, The Chosen Leader will discover the true identity of his new formal enemy and realize that he has known the enemy from the start.

—Page 4,009 of the Protector's Prophecy

"Are we ready to commence the experiment, Sergeant Mitchell?" asked the Lieutenant Colonel.

For the last twelve and a half hours, Mark had been preparing a vile syrup that would not just physically alter the Lieutenant Colonel's appearance, but mentally and emotionally as well. Despite his friendly warnings to the Lieutenant Colonel, about the consequences of the many after effects, the Sergeant was still instructed to continue with the plans.

"Yes, Sir," Mark replied with melancholy, as he turned towards the Lieutenant Colonel.

Pierce was strapped down to an autopsy table with metal bands. The table was installed within the two-foot-thick cement ground. He was connected to many instruments that would read his vital signs in the process of encroachment.

Mark inserted a syringe into the Lieutenant Colonel's neck and injected the toxic syrup. Pierce's reaction was almost instantaneous. His body shook violently as his body mass started to expand. Several of the metal restraint bands snapped apart as Pierce continued to grow. Eventually the table teetered and fell down at an angle, releasing the evolving Lieutenant Colonel onto the concrete floor.

Mark fell unconscious, and when he awoke, he was staring into the face of a massive beast.

"Allow me to reintroduce myself, Sergeant," growled the beast, "I am now to be known as Beast-Massive. You shall be my advocate during my reign over Nightmare and his puny friends."

Before Mark fainted for the second time, he realized his mistake in initiating the experiment. The whole world would have to pay dearly for his stupid mistake.

**Chapter XIII**

**The Metallic Safe Haven**

China woke up with her head on Nightmare's bicep. Nightmare was still asleep with his right arm stretched out beyond the limits of the couch. His left arm was wrapped lightly around China's stomach, for reassurance. China laid there for several silent moments, her thoughts wandering idly around all that had happened in the last four days of her life.

Sudden movement brought Nightmare back from his deep and dreamless slumber. China had arisen from the couch and was knelt near Nightmare's head, staring into his eyes as she watched his delicate movements. Her eyes resided deep within his own; with growing affection that Nightmare had just begun to understand.

China no longer felt acquainted with Nightmare, rather she felt embraced by him. She felt completely safe in and around Nightmare's presence, knowing with certainty, that he would not put her in a state of perturbation with his solidified and vagarious sense of anger. She loved Nightmare with all her body, heart, and soul; nothing and nobody could ever take that feeling of emotional connection away from her.

"I have left a note of our absence for my parents to read. Manuel and Drag are awake and ready. The three of us are waiting for you, sleepy head," China whispered to Nightmare.

"_Where… are we going_?" Nightmare yawned as he whispered back.

"The four of us are going to find you a place to live and develop, if you know what I mean," China replied with amiable affection.

Nightmare sat up and rubbed his eyes like a young child. Somehow, it didn't seem to him that he had had enough sleep the night before. Nightmare rose up and walked into the kitchen where Manuel and Drag sat eating a light breakfast. A place was set for him.

"I suppose you got a good night's rest, Nightmare?" asked Dragonfly.

"_Barely._"

Manuel smiled, "It's what happens to the many of us who fight too much and rest much less. It's human as well as beast or… Zurg in your case."

"_What's this?_" Nightmare asked, looking at a shiny metallic cylinder.

"That is an aluminum can that contains a carbonated beverage called Diet Coke," implied Dragonfly.

Nightmare raised an eyebrow in question.

"It's new to me too," Dragonfly replied to Nightmare's skeptical look, "Try it. You'll like it, trust me."

China opened the can and placed it down in front of Nightmare. Nightmare hesitated before finally taking a small sip of the caramel colored liquid. To his surprise, it tasted good. Realizing the level of his thirst and hunger, Nightmare ate his breakfast and chugged down the Diet Coke with ravenousness. Soon there after, the four refugees headed out in search of a place for Nightmare to live.

After many strenuous hours of searching, China, Manuel, Dragonfly, and Nightmare discovered an old abandoned two-story house within the dense forest that overlooked the cliff out onto the beach and beyond sight of the Pacific Ocean. It was completely secluded in a dark clearing. No sunlight showed through, for the thick branches, with their many leaves, blocked out the view of the surrounding sky.

"It is going to need a lot of remodeling," China stated with amusement.

Nightmare walked up to the nearest side of the old house and stretched his right arm out, towards it, until his hand pressed flat against the rough decaying surface.

"_No it won't,_" Nightmare said, his eyes glowing with anticipation and power.

Liquidized metal started oozing out from under the skin of Nightmare's forearm, sliding its way slowly across his hand and onto the beaten wall. The metal began to spread across the entire structure, like an overlooked disease. Within the half hour that passed, the entire old abandoned house became restructured with Akrintanium metal.

Next, Nightmare went around the entire house and put his hand against the many broken panes of glass. The gaping holes filled in with pristine glass. Unknowing to the others, Nightmare coagulated the glass windowpanes, making them nearly indestructible. For the final touch, Nightmare tainted the structures metallic skeleton with the look of furbished mahogany wood.

"_All we need now,_" Nightmare said, finally breaking the heavy silence as he turned to face his friends, "_Is furniture, electronic equipment, and anything else that would be needed to shelter a vehement creature like me._"

"First, you'll need to open a checking account and save a bunch of money," China commented.

"There is a slight correction that I must say, upon your comment, China," Manuel implied with a matter-of-fact tone in his face, "I was obligated to search the bank registries of Washington Mutual with this number code: six, five, one, dash, three, seven, seven, six, eight, nine, two, dash, four. Nightmare has enough money to feed the entire population of America a meal."

"And how much is that?" asked Nightmare.

"Nine hundred and eighty-one point seventy-five million dollars in American currency notes." Manuel responded promptly.

Again, a heavy silence floated in the atmosphere. China could not believe what she had just heard. Neither could Dragonfly or Nightmare, himself. The heavy silence was becoming uncomfortable for Manuel, so he continued speaking.

"I believe we can get started now."

The four friends drove to a GMC dealer and Nightmare bought himself a red H2 SUT. He charged the cost of the car to his account.

"Now, you must remember to keep inventory on what your paid and what you spend. Otherwise, you might end up in dept," China said as the four of them left the dealer's office.

Nightmare and China jumped into the new H2 as Manuel and Dragonfly hopped into China's car. The next stop was a local Mc. Donald's for a brief lunch. It was already and hour and forty-five minutes past noon.

Not much was said between the four as they ate their meals. This time, however, China paid for the lunches. Nightmare was mildly upset that he couldn't charge the meals to his account.

The group's third stop wounded up to Target, to buy Nightmare some clothes. While shopping there, China stopped near a card collection center where she bought several packs of Yu-Gi-Oh cards for her youngest brother.

"He loves collecting these and trading them with his friends," China explained when she saw the confused look on Nightmare's face.

After finishing their tasks, at Target, Manuel made a thoughtful suggestion that they should head out for Best Buy, to buy a few computer and laptop systems. China followed with the comment that they should be Dell.

"They're the best in quality," she stated.

The final stop was a nearby Pavilion, where the group bought the many necessities needed for Nightmare. They all did separate shopping, and when China, Manuel, and Dragonfly came to the register, they found Nightmare there with sparkles in his eyes and a broad smile upon his face as the cashier scanned twenty-four packs after twenty-four packs of Diet Coke. Nightmare's cart was full of it. The three of them were amazed but not in the least bit surprised at what was happening before them.

Nightmare, at last, had found something he liked.

**Chapter XIV**

**Astonishing Coincidence**

The Chosen Leader shall, in time, realize that a good leader inspires other men with confidence in him; a great leader inspires other men with confidence in themselves. Thus learned, a RING shall emerge and seven leaders including The Chosen Leader will take it into their possession. They will, in turn, find fulfillment not by coexisting with CREATION rather embracing it. There after, The Chosen Leader will acknowledge, that the ultimate aim of his changing quest must be neither release nor ecstasy for oneself, but the wisdom, power, and control to save The Undone.

—Page 3,327 of the Protectors Prophesy

He watched the four of them with antipathy. He had been correct, in his assumption, about the vast figure at the register. He had also been correct about the girl. However, he was unsure about the other two figures. The old man seemed to be an easy victory where as the young lean Captain was somewhat pending.

He would have to watch them continuously. Once already had he lost sight of them, and it took multiple amounts of energy to locate them again. He, or what drove him on this quest, was hungry. The Master Executioner was hungry for blood and flesh. What lay inside of him, was the one who would make life anew. It would control and command what was to be done. The Master Executioner was seeking help from him for the price of Sacred Life and its omnipotent powers. In return, he must allow it to conceal itself within him, until all ways were made open for its arrival.

He complied, complied because his hunger for the sweet taste of a victorious revenge drove him uncontrollably. He didn't care about the world anymore. He was now to be on of the first Aryans, the race he committed his life, before, to the making of. Now The Master Executioner would help him, as he would, in turn, help it.

Nightmare sensed a disturbing flow of power hanging heavily in the atmosphere of Pavilion. The power, itself, was so empowering, that Nightmare knew it was not emanating from him. Someone else was in the store from which this power source emanated forth. The power felt awkward and viciously ominous to Nightmare. He did not want to find its source in fear of what could happen upon discovery.

"What's wrong, Nightmare?" China asked.

"_Let's hurry up and get the hell out of here. I sense an ominous presence. It could mean trouble. I'll tell you later, let's go,_" Nightmare whispered to China and the rest.

The group hurried up and quickly paid for the supplies. The four of them then walked out of the store and into the parking lot. Nightmare sent out a cloaking warp and cloaked the four of them with it. He looked behind, to see a lean figure following them, his stride matching with their quick pace. However, as Nightmare's cloak finished its covering, the lean figure stopped abruptly, in confusion and bewilderment. The figure had lost sight of the four of them and they were safe.

"Damn! God-fucking-damn!" the figure cursed in a loud voice.

He had lost sight of the four important people, the ones who are at fault for the cause of his greatness. The Master Executioner was of no help at this point in time, since it was lying dormant inside of him. He was going to have to wait for The Master Executioner to fully awake from its dormant state. Sure he could wake it up, but he wouldn't. He couldn't because The Master Executioner grows and multiplies in power and strength, as it lays inside of him, at rest. If it were to be disturbed, it could become defected, ruining what would be a glorious victory.

Nightmare watched as the lean figure slammed his fists onto the hood of a Ford Explorer. The vehicle exploded on contact, sending shrapnel of twisted, burning metal every which way. The force and heat of the explosion ignited several nearby cars. People started running in panic and fear. By the time the problem was in full bloom, the lean figure had disappeared.

Who... what... who the fuck was that?" China stuttered in amazement, "Who, in God's name, caused all of those cars to ignite?"

Nightmare grabbed China's shoulders firmly and looked her straight in the eyes with a worrisome gaze. China gasped in surprise at his abrupt reaction to her question.

"_Look,_" Nightmare began, "_I know this might sound beyond all scopes of possibility, but Sherman is back._"

"What?" China gasped.

Nightmare closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them.

"_Sherman is back. I saw him myself. What ever has empowered his rehabilitation is also responsible for the explosions. I could sense a strong will of corrupt and vengeful power in the store, and it became stronger as he began to follow us,_" Nightmare informed.

China looked at Nightmare in disbelief. How was anything this grotesque, possible?

Several unanswered questions were swimming through China's mind. All of this was making her dizzy and lightheaded. China quickly took hold of Nightmare's shoulder for support. Her eyes danced about as her vision became disoriented.

There was a sudden snapping sound that caused the group to turn around. Nightmare erected his blades as he prepared for who ever had followed them. A young teenager cautiously approached them, her eyes darting around until they fell upon the blades. The girl sighed with relief, her body loosening from its intensive hold.

"Um… uh… I'm looking for four people. One was said to have… those," the girl said as she pointed to the blades showing from Nightmare's fists, "They said that you would be followed by a human girl, a ghost, and a dragon. But…"

Nightmare released the tension in his fists, allowing the blades to slip back into his hands.

"Hi," the girl continued, "My name is Metallyca Gutierrez. I am looking for four individuals who have a similar situation as me, but, again, I only see four…"

"We understand, lady," Dragonfly cut in, "I am the dragon you seek—"

"—And I am the ghost you also seek," Manuel finished.

"_What are you?_" Nightmare approached cautiously.

"I'm… a Faerie, a Shadow Faerie. These are my wings," Metallyca said as she removed the cloak.

Her wings shot out several feet; they were dark as night. Her hair was of a mystical blue, and her eyes were a bold emerald green. She was strongly built for a teenager.

"How old are you?" China asked Metallyca.

"I am one hundred and sixty-two years old. I look like this because of my Time Forestallments. I don't age, yet I do die. There is a saying about Faeries. We are born young and we die young."

The group stood by the H2 SUT for a while, revealing their secrets to the new member. Metallyca listened intensively, responding to the many questions asked and implying a few of her own.

It was nearly early night when Nightmare, China, Manuel, Dragonfly, and Metallyca departed from the lot. An hour and fifty-two minutes later, everything was set up for the first night in the Metallic Safe Haven. The only things missing were the big pieces of furniture that would later appear.

Five air mattresses were set up in the vast and empty den, yet one was left unoccupied. China settled down behind Nightmare, placing her arm around his mid-waist as she pulled the blankets over them. She felt safer by Nightmare's side, and did not wish to be left alone.

Within moments, she was in as deep asleep as everyone else.

**Chapter XV**

**More Than Just Friends**

Understanding human emotions was once impossible for a Zurg, such as myself. Yet, I now find it easier, since I have entrusted my life with a few other "Humans." I am no longer both life and death, for I have sacrificed some of myself to give power to another. She was dead and I couldn't allow such a tragedy to pass before me, especially after all that she has taught me. From what I understand, we are more than just friends we are life-partners. I now can see how much a simple-minded being can change when given the chance to do so. With this lesson learned, I will commit my power and strength to The Order's Will.

—Day Twenty-Seven of Trial

Melaki (Nightmare) Rocfield

Nightmare woke up. He shuffled his body a little so that he could scratch his back. When he went to do so, he felt another body lying alongside him. He turned around to find China lying peacefully asleep.

He looked at her. He couldn't believe what a natural beauty she was. Nightmare wondered how it was that such a human could show such powerful behavior to attract an unknown specimen such as him.

Just looking at China sleep, made Nightmare feel assuage with many thoughts of clemency towards humans. He loved her with all of his power and control. He felt the fertile emotions emanating from China's Psi. It made him feel hedonistic.

He had to tell her. No matter the outcome, Nightmare had to tell China how he felt about her and how much has changed, for the better, because of her.

Nightmare grazed China's shoulder, softly, with his right hand. He watched as she slowly woke up.

"_Hey, Shi, I was wondering if I could show you something grand?_"

"This… early in the morning?" China mumbled with grogginess.

"_Trust me,_" Nightmare said, "_You'll like what you'll see._"

Nightmare and China walked out of the Haven quietly, making sure not to wake the others up.

"Ooh! It's cold out here," China stuttered.

"_Here,_" Nightmare said as he took off his sweater and gave it to China.

"Thanks."

Nightmare took hold of China's hand and lead her through the thick, dense forest. His eyes glowed intensely because the heavy fog encompassed itself tightly around every erected object. Nightmare's vision expanded and sharpened with the intense glow.

China followed alongside, looking around at the vast bluish-grayness that blinded her vision. It seemed, to her, that the fog fell towards the ground as the two of them went further along, away from the Haven. Soon, their feet were the only part of their body that was covered by the thick gray moisture.

The two lonely figures stepped out into the only clearing that overlooked the vast ocean. The hard ground suddenly dropped several meters, many feet away from them.

The wild grass was damp with the morning moisture. A crisp refreshing wind came up from ahead, tickling Nightmare and China's face. The fresh sear air had a tart bite to it that made their mouths water. Spray from the crashing waves below, carried upon the two figures from the west winds, making Nightmare and China's skin glisten with moisture spots. The sounds of the rustling leaves and the smashing waves seemed to form a rhythmical chant, ever so faint to the untrained ears that somehow ran along with the two figure's heartbeats.

"The sky looks beautiful tonight, don't you think, Nightmare?" China asked, looking up at the dark starlit skies with admiration.

"_Do you want to have a closer look at the heavens above?_" Nightmare asked China.

"Oh, yes, I'd love to," China said, wishfully, with an absent mind.

Nightmare spread his wings out. China looked at him with confusion, before she suddenly realized what it was that he had meant by his question.

"_Hold on tight,_" Nightmare said as China held onto his back.

For three quarters of an hour, the brute and the fawn soared effortlessly through the black skies, reaching heights higher than the highest clouds. When it was all over, Nightmare and China stood within an arms distance from the edge of the peninsula.

Nightmare morphed into the Zurg he had become.

"_Äsh hirt oa mĕneat byzils yek a tiahŭnda tiyetek bot yek une vieka. Äsh Scyba oa mĕneat clects munë felks bot givs alz une et a tente. Äsh zould oa mĕneat beres dez munë peyazeks bot kearazec dez Nu es nuft es a feetzer. Äsh feger hez unce hezeted alk bot knou hechs anute,_" Nightmare recited in his deep inner voice.

China gazed at Nightmare with extreme wonder, "What?"

"_I said: This heart of mine speaks with a thousand tongues but speaks with one voice. This Psi of mine collects many feelings but gives out one at a time. This body of mine bares many pains but caresses the New as soft as a feather. This figure has once hated all but now loves another,_" Nightmare explained, "_Shi, I…_"

China interrupted Nightmare by kissing him on the lips.

"You what?" China asked with a hedonistic smile.

"…_I whune for you, Shi. I… I love you,_" Nightmare finished, "_The one thing I need you to do is to understand who I really am._"

"I do understand baby," China answered, "I love you too. I've loved you ever since you got rid of… Sherman. If only your parents…" China suddenly stopped and gasped.

"_What?_" Nightmare asked worriedly.

"Your parents… oh God… I'm sorry," China cried through broken-up sentences.

"_What about them?_"

"Yesterday, when we were looking at the nine-eleven memorial, I… I saw your parents' names, and not just theirs, I also saw the names of your three siblings… I had to make sure though…I'm… I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you sooner."

Nightmare stared off into the distance. He didn't know exactly how to reply. The only things he could remember about his past life were shown to him in The Callings. He had not had one since before he awoke. Nightmare wondered when the next Calling would come.

China hugged Nightmare, hugged him because she did not know how else to reassure him. She understood why his reaction was so low key. When she had seen the names written on the black marble wall and later researched his background after the tragedy, she had found out so much that would break down the coldest of hearts, that much of which had been erased from Nightmare's memory. Nightmare would need her and the rest now, more than ever before. She wondered how the others would react when they were told and debated on whether they should know or whether she should tell them or leave it be. Why was life so mysterious? It's a wonder now why people, these days, live their life like it was their last day. Death was such a sore force, never biding by the rules, and taking what it wants. China wanted to mitigate Nightmare's discomfiture about not knowing how to react to the belated news.

Nightmare broke the long silence and China's concentration with a heavy sigh. China looked up into his face. She knew the question that he was hesitating to ask and answered before he could speak.

"It's okay sweetie, you don't have to understand any of this until time allows so. Yes, there is always a reason for these things, but some are meant to be left unexplained. What you are now and what you were then is different. You must trust what is beside you and question what lies ahead, without looking back for comfort."

Nightmare looked at China and smiled, "_You humans never cease to amaze me._"

China smiled back, "Hey, you're not that different from the rest of 'us'. You're only a slight more complex and powerful being than 'we'. However, you still have 'our' basic emotions, knowledge, understanding, and desires. I doubt any other Zurg would have what you and 'us' humans have in common."

Three figures watched the happy couple from the securities of the shadows. They watched as the many hours passed by and the dormant night became a thriving day.

"Aww, they look so great together," Metallyca cooed.

"—As they will on their Ceremonial Day," replied Dragonfly.

"Drag, this is happening just the way it was written," Manuel noted, "Should we tell them of our discoveries?"

"Yes, Manuel, we should. In fact, we might as well as show them," Dragonfly answered.

By the time Nightmare and China came back, breakfast was ready and waiting for them. There were eggs, bacon, sausage, muffins, and milk set out to be gorged upon. Frustrated in not seeing his usual favorite set down before him, Nightmare walked past the table towards the refrigerator, and brought out a Diet Coke.

"Something wrong with what's set out to drink, Nightmare?" Dragonfly teased.

Nightmare responded with a smile.

"It seems to me that you have become dependant on that stuff," Dragonfly continued.

"_No, I merely found an affinity with this drink,_" Nightmare replied with frivolity.

Nightmare sat down next to China and ate the breakfast. The five sojourners made conversation four the next hour and fifteen minutes, before Dragonfly broke in the exciting news.

"There is something Manuel and I discovered, before we met you, that you need to check out."

Manuel got up and led Nightmare and the others into the only vast, empty room left in the Safe Haven and brought Nightmare up to a stand. On this stand laid a long object, covered in a very soft cloth. Nightmare picked up the covered object and revealed its hidden identity. It was a sword, an extremely sharp sword with a special hand crafted hilt that was decorated with many sacred stones. A pure crystal of the most gorgeous sapphire was firmly embedded into the center of the hilt. The writing of an ancient language ran along the center of the blade. A symbol was etched into the base of the blade, outlined in pure gold.

"_Ǒlzdé enwhūz äsh blĕk ūn dez hūnsd oa IKAZI icbaktū byz yizchsheid, wyll zäch byz ūm yad dĕkā,_" Nightmare read aloud.

"What?" the group asked in unison.

"_It says: Only when this sword, in the hands of The Chosen Leader does be yielded, will there be death and decay,_" Nightmare translated.

Nightmare tossed the sword from hand to hand and then slammed it, with all of his might, against the metallic wall. There was a sharp piercing ring as the sword vibrated violently in Nightmare's hands. Neither sword nor wall was affected by the extremely harsh impact.

"_Well,_" Nightmare stated, "_This sword seems to be strong!_"

"This came along with the sword," Manuel said as he handed a scabbard over to Nightmare.

Nightmare went outside, followed by the rest of the group. He swung the sword around in different maneuvers testing its sense of balance and efficiency. Finally, with his right hand, Nightmare held his sword behind the left side of his back, hesitantly. Electricity jumped around his fist and up and down the length of the sword's blade. Nightmare swung the sword out to his right, hurling a florescent-white orb of electricity towards a huge dead tree. Seconds later, the trunk exploded, sending shrapnel of splintered wood in every which direction as the giant tree descended heavily to the forest floor. The sound from the impact was deafening. The jagged stump sat smoldering from the remaining heat left by the electric orb.

The group stood in silence at the prodigy before them, their eyes opened wide with amazement.

Nightmare turned around to face them. He smiled, laughed, and walked past the group towards the Safe Haven.

China looked at Manuel, Dragonfly, and Metallyca with concern, walked off to catch up with Nightmare.

"What in Christ's name happened back there, honey? She asked with growing concern.

"_I tested the power of the sword, as well as its sense of balance and its efficiency. I will need this sword for whatever lies ahead. I don't exactly know how to explain this but hell is about to break loose and I must be there to stop it… for good!_" Nightmare explained to China.

"You worry me."

"—_As I do to everyone I come across. It's just a matter of time before you will come to know my full potential. I vow, on my honor, to serve and protect you, my queen._"

**Chapter XVI**

**The First Attack**

"It is time," growled the beast, "To lay waste to Nightmare and his three followers. We must not, however, attack him directly until we have decimated the hearts of his most dearest. The and only then will we be able to fulfill our grand design of sweet revenge."

Beast-Massive lectured to the few men he had left in his possession. He had been advanced through the Army Division and became their new secret weapon. His entire identity had been cleared and Lieutenant Colonel Johnson Pierce was of no more. Soon the army was going to send the supplies that he would need to extricate more vile creatures. Only he knew of Nightmare's full potential and capabilities. He knew Nightmare like the back of his hand, and soon he would forgive the foul demented creature and forget him when he'd dump Nightmare's body several astronomical units away from this planet.

"Hey, hunky how is my darling?" said a raspy female voice.

"Ah, Kasha, it is you," Beast-Massive replied as he turned around to face his long awaited prize. "You seem, to me, to be so much more empowered than before your transfiguration. How do you feel?"

"Great! Now I can be of more help to you out in the field than in a closet," Kasha smirked.

"As I, myself, have a new name, so must you. Have you thought of one yet?"

Yes, darling… Keratul. My name is Keratul. It is the name of the gothic goddess of pain. I shall bend my will to her messages for the weak. Now no one can stop us. Not even that brute and his sore bitch," laughed Keratul.

"So be it. Get the troops ready," Beast-Massive answered as he walked towards the main exit, "Right now I have some pleasurable business that I must take care of."

After scratching his nails into the wall, as a hint to his Order, Beast-Massive left, going out into the late afternoon with excitement.

Nightmare and China sat on a park bench while the rest of the group roamed around, looking at all that they had missed. The wind was energetic that afternoon, constantly grabbing things out of peoples' grasps and tossing it around and tearing it up. It blew passively through China's hair; lifting it lightly and making it flutter about.

Nightmare leaned back and breathed in fresh air, with his eyes closed. His mind wandered around, aimlessly, coming upon several topics that made him wonder. Mystifyingly, Nightmare could not make out why a human decided to share her life with a monster such as him. Nightmare took a mental note: _Humans can be very brave when shown what lies ahead_.

"—What?" China asked, looking at Nightmare.

China had heard Nightmare mumble something under his breath, but was not able to catch what it was that he was trying to say.

Nightmare opened his eyes and let out a deep sigh. "_I was just going back in thought and trying to understand what had been told of The Chosen Leader and who he is._"

China sighed, glancing down at the exotic sword that lay heavily in her lap. "This sword is heavy, I doubt that I can hold it, and I definitely doubt that would be able to wield it," she said, changing the topic of discussion.

China had never thought much about those words that had long since been engraved upon the indestructible metal blade of the sword. Who was The Chosen Leader, and why wasn't that person here to take possession of the sword? Maybe, China thought to herself, The Chosen Leader is not exactly human… maybe it's a…

China jumped up with such suddenness, it not only surprised the others, but it surprised her. "I've got it!" she yelled out in a victorious gasp.

Nightmare looked at China with a startled expression, "_Got what?_"

"Well, I can't tell you… at least not yet," China replied.

Nightmare shrugged his shoulders and got up. _These humans are such a mystery_, he thought quietly to himself.

Beast-Massive watched as the elderly couple locked up their house before leaving. He waited until the justified time to strike. He knew with much certainty that the deed, yet to be done, would complete the first step towards Nightmare's downfall. With acute swiftness, Beast-Massive was upon the elderly couple in minutes. He slashed the man across the upper torso, inflicting a nice gash that seeped the life force in heavy amounts. The contention continued as he lashed at the frail woman, ripping a cavity into her upper torso. The life force of the elderly man and woman concatenated together and ran into a sewage drain. Within seconds, both were dead, and Beast-Massive was gone.

It was late when Nightmare started heading back to China's childhood home. Somehow he had separated from her as he wandered around the city. Instinctively, he started heading into the one direction he thought he'd find her… home.

When he got there, no one was present except for the two distorted figures that lay silently on the sidewalk.

**Chapter XVII**

**Lives Adjoined**

The bravest are surely those how have the clearest vision of what is before them, glory and danger alike, and yet, not withstanding, go out to meet it. In this high time of unknown disasters, The Chosen Leader will find the true meaning behind his side-rider. The one who first introduced him to the realistic world of humanity, will receive The Big Question, and will, in return, subconsciously decide the future of existence. The time is now that the eight life sprung worlds will be held in suspense waiting for the initiation of Humane Embrace. Afterwards, there will be another time of trials for all.

—Page 4,709 of The Protectors Prophecy

Nightmare crouched before the two fallen bodies, realizing with pure horror that the bodies belonged to that of China's parents. Gashes ran along the front side of their bodies, in a group of four. The gashes belonged to that of a hand no bigger than Nightmare's. Anna and Ralph's life force had long since drained from the cavities marked upon their torso. It had long since flowed across the cemented ground, down into the sewage drain.

China looked at the figure crouched beside the two lifeless victims. She realized, with terror, that the figure was none other than Nightmare. The bodies… belonged to her parents.

"NO!" China screamed frantically, "You fucking traitor! NO! Bastard! You damn mind-splitting fucker! How could you? You are no more than those who created you! You give no value to this world and should have been destroyed the moment you were discovered! Why… my God… my God… why?"

Startled, Nightmare looked up at China with surprise. China's eyes bore down upon him with a certain hatred and disbelief, and with that hatred, her love for him faded… to black. What was it that she saw in him anyways? She could hardly recognize the face of the human she once loved. What remained was a fierce horror that gave off a piercing cold. That alone was what China had feared would never change. Loss… a complete loss to her burning heart.

The last China saw of Nightmare, was his face, the glimmering streaks that ran down his cheeks. The sad remorseful expression filled China with sympathy and understanding. She realized the big mistake was hers. Now all was lost forever… truly lost.

Nightmare fled; fled in fear, fled in confusion. Why had she yelled at him for something he did not do? It pained him to see her scared; however, it scared him to see her in pain. That look… that last expression he saw on her face bewildered him. He did not understand. What the hell was so wrong with him showing concern for other people? And those words… those vituperative words sliced at his heart with their painful stabs. Why must everyone and everything he come upon end in a whirl of disasters?

Nightmare's stride fell to a sulky crawl. This confusion left him with despondency. It irritated him that his reputation kept repeating itself. With all the trust he had gained by someone so innocent to realities cruelty, he was now left without a place in this world.

"Something amiss, Nightmare?" asked a familiar voice.

Nightmare turned towards Dragonfly with questions. Dragonfly, in return, graciously answered Nightmare's call with open arms.

"_Yes Drag. This is such a mess._"

"What is?" Dragonfly asked with curiosity.

"_She turned on me, Drag. China holds me responsible for the death of her parents. I whune for her, Drag, yet she leaves me unanswered. I've never seen her this way. It stunned—_"

"No need to go on, I saw everything."

"_You did?_" Nightmare asked with uncertainty.

"Why the uncertain look? Have I not pledged to study my difference of opinion against yours? Listen Nightmare; I have assumed a bit too much. All of the assumptions I've made have accumulated in front of my eyes, like fog, making it harder for me to except humans as the truly are. I've realized that I was wrong… wrong to assume all humans as untrustworthy, especially that girl whom you love and cherish with the utmost passion."

"_I don't get it?_" Nightmare implied with confusion, "_What are you trying to tell me?_"

"Did you not see the look on her face as you fled? Didn't you see the sudden change of expression on her face? Nightmare, she saw you crying as well as did I. Your first tears, Nightmare. You have never cried before, especially for death. You, now, are truly the Winter King. She realized her mistake yet, at the time, it was late. That does not mean it cannot be changed. You must go back to her with open arms, and comfort her. It's not every day that an innocent girl will find her parents dead with someone she knows crouching down beside them, especially one who's reputation is that of a cold-blooded hunter such as yourself. It is a common human mistake to assume, and I, unfortunately, have seemed to master that mistake. So don't you do the same," Dragonfly spoke.

"_Where will I find her?_"

"I can help you with that," Manuel answered as he came into view. "That girl of yours will be attending a Ceremonial Ball in two days."

"_How would you know?_" Nightmare questioned.

"Well, you see, that is the problem. This is a Military Ceremonial Ball. Her father was once a soldier in our Nation's Army Division. She was invited on behalf of her father's dedicated service. However, her father is now dead, so, she will be attending alone," Manuel replied formally.

"_So, what am I to do?_" Nightmare asked with a hint of aggressive irritation in his voice.

"First, I suggest that you dress up in her father's uniform and present yourself with dignity. Second, you need—"

"_Wait, what do you mean by having me dress up in Ralph's uniform?_" Nightmare questioned.

"It is a forgotten tradition for the boyfriend to wear the uniform of his love's deceased father, so as to show acknowledgement for the father's good deeds. It's a way of showing one's understanding for another one's loss. Without words, you'll be saying 'I will take care of you'. It will show your concern and most importantly, your innocence," Manuel finished.

"_So, what's the second thing?_" Nightmare asked.

"The second thing is that you must acknowledge the fact that this is involving the military. You must, at all costs, contain the anger and vile resentment you have against the military. Otherwise, you will be at fault for a broken heart."

"—And a human heart is fragile. You will lose yourself and everything that you have accomplished," Dragonfly inquired.

"_Drag?_" Nightmare called.

"Yes?"

"_What did you mean when you said that I am truly the Winter King?_" Nightmare asked.

"That," Dragonfly answered, "Is what our kind call the long awaited God, who rules death. You are dead, but still live. You have command of the dead as our God of the dead did at one point."

"—_And what was your God's name?_"

"Gods, Nightmare. We have many Gods and Goddesses. Anyways, we called him Agasstull. It means 'That who walks behind the rows', rows meaning gravestones. I am positive that you will be able to summon those who've died and allow them Thoughtless Life."

"'_Thoughtless Life'?_" Nightmare repeated.

"Yes. In time, you could infest the dead and manifest an army big enough to overthrow your enemies. You will have enough explosive force, since the men to be controlled, will have the same chemical alliance, as do you. They will have no thought other than that of which drives your command to become their will."

"Remember one thing, Nightmare," Manuel cut in.

"_Yes?_" Nightmare replied as he turned around to face Manuel.

"China must not see you, at any time, during the next two days of preparation. Otherwise, harsh feelings might spring up. All men fuck up on this rare chance. Some then kill themselves because of it. Have her in your sight, not you in hers."

The next day, Nightmare drove to China's parent's house and retrieved her father's ageless-looking uniform; much to his surprise, the uniform wrapped perfectly around his rough body. It would work. Nightmare was sure of it.

Twenty-four hours later, Nightmare was nearly ready. He headed down towards a well-known and well-liked jewelry store for the one final touch in his detailed plan. He had had the many thoughts and worries that every man has before asking the big question.

"_Hello sir, I called in about fifteen hours ago about the custom-made ring I requested,_" Nightmare informed as he walked up to the counter.

"Your name, sir?" asked the relaxed jeweler.

"_Melaki Rocfield._"

"Melaki Rocfield… ah yes, here it is. It will be fifteen grand, sir," replied the jeweler as he tallied it up on the computer.

Nightmare paid the jeweler and, without a word, walked out into the streets. It was getting late and Nightmare still had to drive up to the area in which the Ceremonial Ball was to take place. He was dressed and appeared ready, but inside his mind, his thoughts kept returning to the big question. No matter how confident he became of this plan, his thought-filled worries always pushed him back. In the end, however, he figured that even though he wasn't sure about the outcome of this exciting upcoming event, nothing would keep him from seeing what, at that point, was hidden.

China sat at one of the empty tables with a folded American Flag and the Metal of Honor her father would never see. The Ceremonial Ball had been going on for a little more than half an hour and yet China's mind was elsewhere. In her shock and disbelief, anger had fogged her eyes of the one true human that she had ever really loved. It stung her heart that she would never see him again. She knew she had scared Nightmare away with the cruelty her words had held within themselves. She sat in dismay as she watched merry couples glide by on the smooth dance floor. Her only ounce of solitude came from nature's surroundings.

Just by chance, China had chosen the table nearest the lake. The dance floor ended close to the edge of the lake. The moon shined full in the starlit night, casting a rich glow about the lake. China suddenly wished she hadn't accused Nightmare. With such suddenness, the sound of a can of soda being popped open and the familiar voice, that followed, brought her back from her deepest thoughts.

"_I whune for you, you know._"

China gasped and turned around with the quickness of an alert cat. There he was the one person she thought she'd never see again. There, before her, stood Nightmare, in her father's uniform. Tears welded up in her eyes from happiness and remorse.

"I'm… I'm so sorry Nightmare," she cried in a distraught voice, "Truly, I never thought you would ever do something like that, to me, yet at that precise moment, I didn't know what to think. I'm… sorry."

Nightmare put the Diet Coke down on the table and moved closer to China. He wrapped his arms around her body in a deep emotional hug, his hands gently caressing her back, soothing her deep remorseful feelings of sorrow and regret.

"_Hey sweetie,_" Nightmare said in a soft voice, "_Would you like to dance?_"

Nightmare and China moved out onto the dance floor, with simple grace and ease. China's void of loneliness and despair filled with excitement and love. Never before had she felt so intact with the one vile creature that the military around her knew as different.

People moved aside as the couple entered. They all knew the girl, yet the one she danced with, they were mystified by. They watched in solace as the brute and the fawn danced across the floor.

"_Step with me,_" Nightmare whispered in China's ear.

Step by step, the couple glided across the dance floor towards the edge of the lake. Inside herself, China could feel a certain unnamable feeling that welded up to the point of content. She gasped lightly at its strangeness. It was as if an ancient power bestowed upon her and held her aloft. She gazed at Nightmare, and in return, he gazed at her. This uncertain power, however, seemed to change everything about them for no longer were they dancing upon the floor, instead they had begun to slip atop the lake as if dancing on a hard piece of glass. With every step, ripples seemed to take form and move rhythmically across the lake.

"_Can you feel it?_" Nightmare asked quietly.

"Feel what?" China returned.

"_Can you feel the power that resides in every human yet is used by very few._"

"Yes," China answered, "I can."

"_You know, China, you are the only one for me. I won't ever run out on you. Even if you were to kill someone, I will still love you for I have always loved you, I always will love you, and I will never stop loving you. Even if toil and trouble must come amongst us, I will keep my feet abreast your life's path. You can guide me through moral reasoning and the attributes of virtue, as I guide you through the life I once had. My feet shall tread softly on your path as your feet shall do unto mine. Where your heart has once loved but been broken, I will mend; our love's virtuosity, in surviving, will set us amongst the high and fertile. Vituperation shall not invest itself into our time. The continuity of our hearts will beat as one. Because of this, we shall live freely,_" Nightmare stated.

China smiled at Nightmare. The unnamable feeling grew deep inside of her body, to the extent where her entire body was wrapped in a rich, hazy white fold. The distinct power, she felt, was not coming from inside her anymore. Instead, it leaped onto her from Nightmare.

Soon enough, the feeling was so intense that it burst into a pure red flame. Within this flame, resided a smaller purple flame. Both seemed to exist as if the struggle was not for control, but connection.

Through China's eyes, things started to fade. Her line of vision seemed to focus only on Nightmare. Bluish-white swirls of cosmic energy seemed to spiral into the sky from the lake. To China, it was an uplifting experience. She watched the cosmic energy dissipate to nothingness as it became distant to its producer.

As the couple continued to dance, many Ryploids and Subtles flew out onto the lake and started dancing along with Nightmare and China. The rhythm of the spirits and ghosts, matched with the merry couple. Around and around they all went with the Winter King and his love leading the dance. China saw all of this and knew for certain whom The Chosen Leader really was.

Slowly, Nightmare guided China back onto solid ground and gently onto the hard dance floor. Through all of the excitement and exhilaration, China felt a swift moment of sadness that the dance was over. What she experienced tonight was to be forever treasured in her memory.

Nightmare knelt down on one knee. There was a sudden hush from the crowd.

"_China, I've waited a long time to say this to you. It may seem hard to believe, but right now I'm scared and nervous,_" Nightmare began as he took hold of China's hand.

"Don't be," China said reassuringly.

Nightmare enclosed his free hand around the ring that resided deep within its hiding spot, and brought it out. He then revealed its hidden presence.

"_China, will you marry me?_" Nightmare asked, after much hesitation.

China put her hand to her mouth and gasped.

"Oh my God," she cried, "Yes… yes I will!"

The crowd cheered, cheered for the girl and the unknown stranger she accepted marriage from.

There was a celebration, at the Ceremonial Ball, for China's new fiancé. China was very happy. Despite all the pain she suffered from her parents' death, she never showed the slightest sign that she was still in mourning. China appreciated Nightmare's presence. Never before had she realized how much her life was entwined with his. She would need him in her life now, more than ever before. China reflected upon the promise Nightmare had made. The very thought of becoming married thrilled her intensely. Now her relationship with Nightmare would rise to new heights, and yet, forty-eight hours ago, this idea would have seemed out of reach by major distance.

By this time, Nightmare was sitting down at the same table that China had been sitting at moments before. He was alone watching China receive congratulations and the many compliments and questions that came there after.

China glanced at Nightmare, noting his loneliness; understanding why he chose to be. She excused herself from the crowd and took a seat by her soon-to-be husband.

"Thank you," she said with adoration.

"_For what?_" Nightmare mumbled with melancholy.

"For coming back; for understanding. Look, I know I said some real bad comments two nights ago," China replied with affection, "I understand how you feel and why you choose to sit her by yourself. I understand that you came to comfort me, even though I was attending a Military Ceremonial Ball; that you came in my father's military uniform to show respect, despite my misguided assumptions. And to tell you the truth, I admire the instability and struggles you first had, because right now… right this minute, you have become more human most people thought you'd be. I love you Nightmare. I… I love you because you are you."

Nightmare smiled at China, smiled at her because he loved her the same way she loved him. He realized with such amazement that China always seemed to break him out of his anger and calm his nerves. When frantic, her soothing arms were there to hold and support him.

Nightmare watched as China reached into her pocket and pulled out a medal.

"This," she said, "Is the highest, most honored medal the military gives to those who prove their worthiness. It's called the Medal of Honor. I want you to wear it proudly for the rest of the night. I think my father would be proud, right now, knowing that his daughter's fiancé is committing his life to her well being.

"_Are you?_" Nightmare asked.

"Am I what?" China asked back.

"_Are you happy that I am committing my life to your well being?_"

China kissed Nightmare. "Very."

**Chapter XVIII**

**China's Last And Final Farewell**

The celebration continued on through the long night, until people started leaving. A young man stood at one side watching the merry couple kiss. He was hoping that the man he was about to approach was truly the one almost every military personnel knew as The Vehement One.

"Excuse me sir, could I speak to you, privately, for just one second?" the man asked as he cautiously approached Nightmare and China.

Nightmare and China looked at the man walking up to them.

"_Sure,_" Nightmare replied back.

The man pulled Nightmare to the side and asked him a few questions.

"Do you remember me?" he asked politely, "I am the other figure in that dream you had before waking up. You are Melaki, right?"

Nightmare stood in silence, listening as the man continued to speak.

"My name is Doctor Robert Rasmikult, and I am very thankful that you are still alive. For the last week, I have been in the hospital undergoing full recovery. Whom ever you were speaking to, that person was responsible for nearly killing me. The force from your dream threw me backwards, into the corner of a metal desk, nearly shattering my vertebrae. I—"

"_Who sent you here?_" Nightmare growled viciously.

A man by the name of Captain Manuel Fauster told me where I could find help in rising up against the Pentagon's newest secret weapon. I was surprised that your friend is hardly human at all. He is a ghost—"

"—_A Subtle,_" Nightmare corrected, "_That is good enough. You can tell me more later for my fiancé and I need to leave._"

"May I ask for a place to stay?"

"Sure," China said, "There is a Metallic Safe Haven in the dense forest that runs along Pasadena's Pacific Peninsula. Just remember whom you're dealing with. Understand that it is us, now, whom decide your fate. Under no circumstances are you to reveal any information that might tip the balance of The Order. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am," Robert replied.

"_Is the final order set, my queen?_" Nightmare asked formally.

"Yes," China replied with despondency, "The funeral will be held in a three-fold."

The use of this new language's grammatical connotation was unnoted to China, yet it came forth, upon the tongue, as if she had known it since before its actual initiation. It was hard for her to give the Order of Burial. China was putting her beloved parents six feet under the soil that gives Rebirth. Soon, her parents would be amalgamated with Creation and its many splendors.

"Yik lëvz oost dey iyt ūn Deatkz szall lëv uatish," China sighed.

"_You're learning well my queen,_" Nightmare replied to China's words of sorrow.

"What was that?" asked a particular voice.

"Metallyca, what are you doing here?" China asked in surprise. 

"I heard the music and was beckoned here by the energy that swept throughout the vast skies. Then I watched as Nightmare proposed to you. Congratulations, China! I'm so happy for you!" Metallyca commented. 

"_That was the Xythican Language,_" Nightmare interrupted, "_China had simply told me: What lives must die, yet, in Death, shall live again._" 

"Well, why would she say such a thing like that on such a glorious night?" Metallyca asked in confusion. 

"Metallyca," China muttered with melancholy, "In a three-fold from now I will be putting my parents six feet under the soil upon which we stand." 

Metallyca gasped. 

"They were murdered," China cried softly. 

Tears ran silently down China's face. All of the emotions that she had held within her during the Ceremonial Ball came forth in a flow of poignant sorrow. China wrapped herself around Nightmare. In return, Nightmare placed his hands against her back in reverential commiserate. He understood why China was so disconsolate with the world. Her parents had been attacked and murdered by a creature similar to his stature. Now, Nightmare had a murderer to seek and destroy. Justice was of the order. However, it was stricter than the laws that bound humans to inequality, the laws that bound humans to suffrage and pain, the same laws that entice history to repeat itself. 

"_Love and let live, for the one in one's heart will one always and forever remember,_" Nightmare recited with his eyes shut, "_Whatever happens, hence forth, I promise on my living flesh that the one responsible for the murder of your parents shall pay dearly for their deed. I shall, forever more, live to serve and protect you, my queen._" 

Nightmare paused awhile allowing China to recover from her distress. It was only the three of them. Nightmare, China, and Metallyca were the only ones who remained by the lakeshore after everyone else had gone on about their ways. 

Finally, Nightmare released his wings, held China in his four arms, and flew of into the dark skies. Metallyca followed close behind and the three of them went to meet up with the rest of the forming group. 

Robert stood outside of the Haven smoking a cigar. He just happened to glance up into the sky when two vast creatures flew by towards the Safe Haven. Robert watched in amazement as the vast creature landed softly on the padded earth, releasing a woman from his four arms. The woman stood up as the creature knelt down on one knee and bowed its head towards the forest floor. Only then did Robert realize who the two figures were. There before him knelt the creature from the dream he had intercepted, and his soon-to-be wife. It was astounding to see such a monstrous creature of such great and utterly potent potential bow down to a human girl. It was then that Robert understood how much Nightmare had changed, how much China had changed him, and how much he loved her for what she had done. 

"Thank you," China whispered into Nightmare's ear, "Thank you for allowing me to penetrate your heart and bring forth the true human that lay deep within you." 

"_Your welcome, my queen,_" Nightmare replied. 

"Look at me," China said as Nightmare looked into her innocent eyes, "There is something I want to tell you, something that I couldn't relay to you before. You, Nightmare, are the one that all has been written about. Your name is embedded in the sword you carry across your right shoulder. You are the IKAZI, the chosen leader whom many shall follow. You are the keeper of my heart and my flesh. I love you for who you are and what you have made me become. It is rare to discover that fine words and an insinuating appearance are seldom associated with true virtue. You have opened my eyes to so much one of which is that you, my love, are the true appearance of virtue; one that rights his wrongs of the rights of other's. It is to you whom I want to love and live with." 

"_Thank you, my queen,_" Nightmare answered softly. 

The couple walked into the Safe Haven and prepared for bed. Everyone, except Robert, had already fallen asleep. Robert stayed outside until he had finished the last of his cigar. He had to tell them that bad news about the newly apprehended secret weapon that the Pentagon was using to track down Nightmare and the others. Because of this new weapon, he had made the crucial decision of taking Nightmare's friendship into consideration. He understood who the bigger threat of the two was. He believed that Nightmare was the only one who could stop this new threat. Besides, after the discovery of a sacred weapon, and what it read about, he had decided to extend his help to keep Nightmare and the rest of the group safe. 

It was apparent to him that the group had already be held a sacred weapon, but they didn't know that he had found another one upon his arrival from the journey up from the lake. However, he would have to wait until the morning before he could tell the group the good news and the bad news.

Late that night, Nightmare woke up. There was no apparent reason to be told of what caused him to wake so suddenly. Instinctively, Nightmare quietly walked outside to check the surrounding area. He sensed a great disturbance in the remote location. Suddenly, a demonic hound launched itself at Nightmare, biting deep into his left shoulder. 

Nightmare howled in pain. The pain was sharp and fierce. It burned away at his thick flesh. 

The demonic hound attacked again; however, Nightmare deflected the attack by slamming the hilt of his sword against the hound's head. While the hound was stunned, Nightmare slashed at it with the razor sharp blade. The howl from the demonic hound woke everybody up, inside the Safe Haven. China was the first one to come out of the metallic house, followed by Dragonfly, Manuel, Metallyca, and Robert. 

Blood flowed freely from the deep gash in the hound's right shoulder. Despite the severe infliction, the demonic hound was on the attack once again. Nightmare grabbed the hound with his four hands and bit its throat right out of its neck. A low gargle escaped from the hound's mouth before the body went limp. 

Two more hounds rushed out from deep within the forest. This time, Dragonfly transformed into his original state and bit on of the hounds in two. He took the remaining time to gorge on the remains while Manuel handled the other one. 

Manuel ran towards the edge of the peninsula as if scared of what was chasing him. The demonic hound was advancing rapidly on Manuel's feet, snapping, every once in a while, at his heels, only to retrieve air. Manuel jumped of the edge of the overhang, coming to a sudden halt in midair as the hound followed him to its death. 

Manuel came back to the center court, watching and waiting for more to appear. He noticed China patching up Nightmare's left shoulder and found it amusing. 

"I thought you could regenerate you cells and heal yourself rapidly, Nightmare?" he asked with curiosity. 

"_Not when unprepared, Captain,_" Nightmare replied between breaths, "_It's a natural weakness that I've had since my accident._" 

"Ah hah… so that is why it took one hundred and sixty-five years for you to wake up! You were recovering from a surprised attack! You were caught unprepared for it! Now I understand it all!" Robert remarked with excitement. 

"Is that how you end up feeling pain?" Dragonfly asked. 

"_Fuck… if I didn't know better I'd say yes, but no, this pain was like no other, Dragonfly. The bite from that hound burned away many layers of my thick hide. Shit… It hurts like a son of a gun,_" Nightmare answered as China dabbed his wound with alcohol. 

"Since we are all out here, together, wide awake, I thought I'd tell you guys some good news and bad news," Robert said, "The bad news is that a new dangerous secret weapon has been created at Base Sageus. The Pentagon is using this weapon to track you down, Nightmare. I believe that their weapon is the one responsible for the death of your parents, China. I'm sorry. The secret weapon is a huge beast named Beast-Massive. Now your probably wondering who he was before this, however I cannot relay this information since I was never informed of it. The good news—" 

"_Don't tell me the good news is that you saved a bunch of money on car insurance by switching to Geico,_" Nightmare said sarcastically. 

The group laughed.

"Well, no, that is not the good news. This," Robert replied as he stepped aside an object covered in cloth, "Is the good news. I found a sword very similar to the one you already have slung over your shoulder, Nightmare." 

Nightmare took the sword into his hand and examined it. It was, indeed, very similar to the one behind his back. However, there were to indistinct differences that gave the swords there personality. The one in his hand had a different inscription upon it and a pure crystal colored a pure, deep blood red. 

"What does it read?" Dragonfly asked.

"_It says: Alas kazsh cademphshé dänt alat IKAZI kash cademphché._"

"It means: All shall suffer unto eternal death for The Chosen Leader lives through death," China translated, "I'm… I'm learning." 

"_Yes you are, my queen, yes you are,_" Nightmare replied with a broad smile showing on his face. 

Nightmare looked at the new sword and took the other one out and looked at it. Right then, he noticed something else. On the first sword was a "D" with a cross going through the middle. On the new one, there was an "L" with an "X" going through its right angle.

"If you were wondering, Nightmare these are two of the four Hybrid Swords for told to be discovered. First to be found will be the Hybrid Sword of Death, second will be Life, third will be Dark, and fourth will be Light. These elements are said to be the four corners of the universe, the four powers that can kill anyone and everyone," Manuel informed.

It was early morning when everyone at the Haven had finished talking about the swords. There was a pop as Nightmare opened a can of Diet Coke. Many things had to be done before the three-fold was up. It was now a two-fold before the funeral and not much had been done to prepare for it.

In these next two days, the group went about finishing up the preparations for the funeral and when it came, China was hit hard by the sudden overwhelming flush of emotions and memories.

The funeral was long and depressing. Many tears had been shed during the ceremony and many more came there after. Many military personnel were attending the funeral in honor of their fallen comrade; a hero to some and a leader to most.

During the ceremony, Nightmare went up to the stand and spoke for a trivial length of time.

"—_the one thing that I have come to understand is that people may be made to follow a path of action, but people may not be made to understand it. I, myself, am still discovering my true identity and place in this world. I wish for us here this day, observing the passing of my fiancé's beloved mother and father to allow every man in mankind's frailty consider their last day; and let none presume on their good fortune until they find life at their death a memory without pain._"

Many people rose to their feet and applauded, along with the one's already standing, for the marvelous speech just spoken by Nightmare. China took a stand beside him, hugged him, and kissed him.

"_For my own part,_" Nightmare said as he took out a sharp knife, "_I vow upon my very blood that the one responsible for the slaughtering of Ralph and Ann Cortez shall pay dearly for their deed!_" With that said, Nightmare cut himself and bled several drops upon the two marked graves as the final signature to his vow.

That night, Nightmare and China started planning for their Ceremonial Day.

**Chapter XIX**

**The Written Pledge**

**(Ceremonial Day)**

When I am reaching further, jumping higher, being stronger, faster, more graceful; aiming my entire life to a moment when every eye follows my every move, there is nothing I can do but succeed.

—Reflection Quota

China Cortez

"There is a reason why the fire is separated from the forest by the plains that lay in between," China cooed as she lay down next to Nightmare.

"_And why is that, my queen?_" Nightmare responded.

"It makes the beauty of a woman."

China kissed Nightmare on the lips with deep hedonistic passion. She shared her heart, body, and soul with him. She took him through a night of respectful love. She allowed him to be the true human she knew he was. Together they bonded ceremoniously and pleasurably. Their feelings for each other burned with the utmost intense power. The cold night began to warm. The burst of life filled within her and China graciously conceived the seed of New Birth. After a nine-fold of months, she would give to the world a New Life.

The morning came and everyone was up and about finishing up the last details of the Safe Have. Afterwards, Nightmare and China spent time alone, together, writing invitations to the many people China wanted attending.

When the day came of their wedding, China was nervous. She walked down the isle slowly, tears of joy forming in the corners of her eyes.

Nightmare stood by the altar, looking down at China with a smile. She looked beautiful walking down the red soft carpet. When she arose to his side, the priest began to recite the vows of marriage from the Holy Bible. Nightmare and China both said their pledge.

Later that evening, the newly-wedded couple retreated to the Safe Haven.

"Where are we going to go for our honeymoon, baby?" China asked her new husband.

"_My homeworld, my queen,_" Nightmare responded softly.

Nightmare closed his eyes, his body tensing. Sounds of many whispers arose from the Unspoken, in unison, from his bidding. An apparition appeared before Nightmare. It stood still, its garments fluttering from the forceful wind of the Unspoken.

The words that were exchanged, between Nightmare and the apparition, were spoken in the Xythican Language. China listened with amazement as Nightmare and the figure struck a bargain.

"What just happened?" she asked quietly, "What just went on?"

"_I made a pack with my initial creator. His name is Angel Factor and he has graciously accepted my request, followed by a request of his own. Uh—_"

"What was your request?"

"_I asked, through the Unspoken, if he could make the formal path between this planet and my homeworld,_" explained Nightmare.

"And his?" China continued to question Nightmare.

"_Uh… that! I follow then lead and complete my destiny according to The Order so as to save The Undone,_" Nightmare responded with a little hesitation

"Is he—" China began.

"—_The one giving me those dreams? Yes he is. They are not dreams, though, they are Callings. The difference between the two is that one is an indefinite image randomly selected by your mind, and the other is a definite image that proceeds a forewarning or apparel and is caused by specific parallels in your mind that is controlled specifically and only by your Psi,_" Nightmare finished.

China nodded her head in recognition but did not completely understand what her husband had just said.

"_You'll understand it soon,_" Nightmare said in reassurance to China's look of confusion.

All at once, swirls of yellow cosmic energy started appearing in midair, spiraling into an orb that hovered in the center. With every strand of energy added, the orb expanded until it was bigger than Nightmare and China. Rods of electricity jumped around in the bright white orb.

"_It is time, my queen, to walk across a bridge that connects your world to mine,_" Nightmare proclaimed, his eyes lighting with a certain source of will-power.

China took hold of Nightmare's hand and the two of them stepped inside the orb. In the next moment that followed, the couple found themselves on Nightmare's homeworld… Räsh'Agal.

A woman no more than China's age stood upon the hollow ground, her feet a few centimeters off the ground. The woman's piercing gray eyes seemed to search Nightmare and China as though seeking a reason to call on them.

"It is you the long awaited hero, chosen by Creation, themselves, to rid the world of that which will destroy the Undone," the woman stated after some moments of absolute silence, "Present yourselves."

"_I am Nightmare, the one you seek for freedom._"

"I am his wife, China, the one who has tamed the beast," China said without a thought.

"And I am Rei, leader of the Lost Demons and former ruler of the Underlands upon the distant planet of heaven and hell… Starflex," the woman replied, "I am two hundred and forty-five years of a fold. I am one of many who seek your help."

"But… you're a demon. How… why on earth would you want help in defeating your own kind?" China asked her, her words broken up amidst her confusion.

"Ah, child I do admit my wrongs and hope you understand that I would like to right what I've wronged. Despite my reputation that foretells my standings, my heart, once cold, now burns with the utmost passion, love, and desire for one man, such as yours does for Nightmare. Yet, for the completion of my love, I need to do this, for the one that I hold sacredly in my warmed heart is the Leader of the Lost Angels and ruler of the Upperlands, a land of which I cannot put foot upon unless I never see him again," Rei said between tears of pain and sorrow.

"I'm sorry…" China began.

"_Would your lover be that whose name begins with his kind… Angel Factor?_" Nightmare asked Rei.

Rei's grey eyes brightened at the mention of that name. Angel was her loved one, the one who loved her for who she was, not for what she was, and loved her because she was someone he thought of as nice and beautiful, not vehement and undesirable. Yes, Angel Factor was indeed the one she most dearly loved. By the look on Nightmare's face, she understood that they already knew him.

"_He doesn't stop talking about you, you know. Every time he contacts me he speaks of you and how he won't stop talking about you. The same request you ask of me is what he told me would be my destiny prier to the writings of The Order,_" Nightmare informed.

Rei smiled in response to Nightmare's good news. "Ah, yes. Believe it or not, on Starflex, the Demons and the Angels must obey The Order. We live strictly by its many Codes. The Order, and List of Codes, was given to the Unspoken by Creation itself/themselves. Creation is anything in everything and something of nothing. It/they are what binds life to the strict Codes of The Order."

China smiled at Rei, her brown eyes glowing in light of the surrounding darkness.

Rei glanced about as if expecting someone else.

"_Who are you looking for?_" Nightmare asked.

Rei looked at the couple, her gray pupils expanding and contrasting. "The other young man… um… the Captain… Captain Manuel Fauster, he is supposed to be arriving shortly. I'm just trying to figure out what is holding him back. Uh…"

"I am needed?" a voice said off to Rei's far right.

"Good, you're finally here," Rei said with a sigh of relief.

"What is this all about?" China asked aloud.

"You guys were summoned here, on this very day, to decide the fate of The Exis. The Exis is a name specially chosen by Creation, and it's the name given for the eight life-sprung planets in this Universe. In about a month-fold, things will start in weird circumstances at unprecedented times. In other words, hell is about to break boundary legislations. They are soon expected to overthrow The Order and its Codes at the command of their new leader, Lucephür."

"It's already begun ma'am," Manuel cut in, "We were attacked by three demonic hounds a few nights ago. We handled them easily and all three are dead. I, myself, killed one. So did Nightmare and Dragonfly. By the way why hasn't Dragonfly, Metallyca, or Robert been summoned here? What is this meeting about anyways?"

"The three of you, and only the three of you, have been summoned here at my bidding. It has been written in The Order that a group will form under seven Leaders and all passing will be judged by this group. It is written that The Chosen Leader will put together seven lives, including his own, under the strict Codes of The Order. All of this has been etched on papyrus several thousands of years Before Time. All of it has finally been unveiled, after a thousand lives lived, and collected under one cover and contains the past present and what could be the future. That is why I am here conversing with the three of you," Rei told Nightmare, China, and Manuel.

"Where is this order?" Manuel asked in the midst of confusion.

"This is it. This is the prophecy of the Protectors, or, in your case, The Order. It is covered in a spell with this hint on how to finish the book: you must completely read one thing before the other," Rei replied to Manuel's question as she handed the sacred ageless book to China, "Be careful to whom you give or show this book. It is so valuable it is considered priceless. If this is to fall into the wrong hands it could very well mean the existence of life and Creation."

Nightmare carefully took the book into his possession. On the cover of the book were four triangles. The biggest was centered with the others banking off of its three sides. Three individual lines connected the three triangles to the big centered one.

Nightmare flipped a few pages and came upon the same markings as the ones etched on the hilt of his swords, the same set of scratches as was on the base of the swords blade, and the same inscriptions as well.

Rei put her hands on top of Nightmare's. Her grey pupils stared passionately into his.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

A sudden yell broke the still silence. A young man came screaming, a sword raised above his head, running straight towards Nightmare.

Nightmare swiftly moved out of the way and pushed the man. The young man was quicker and cut Nightmare near the collarbone on his right side. Nightmare looked down at the cut and slowly raised his head, looking up to the young man, growling viciously.

"_You cut me,_" Nightmare said, continuing to growl, "_You've gotten me angry… no one likes to see me upset. Now I'm going to hurt you. You better take to arms weakling!_"

Nightmare grabbed the hilts of his swords and pulled them out above his head and lowered them down in front of him. His eyes flared with anger. The cut had healed itself but a scar remained where the young man had pierced his thick hide.

The young man came charging at Nightmare, his arm extended and sword reflecting the light from the three moons.

Nightmare deflected the charge and shoved his right elbow directly into the young man's nose. The young man backed up from the force of the blow and clutched his nose. Nightmare took this time to his advantage and shoved his right hand up into the young man's throat and heaved him straight into the air. The young man came crashing to his knees, clutching his throat as he choked, gasping for air.

"_You have not learned yet, have you? Man, you don't even know what the fuck is going on here, do you? Do you realize who you're challenging? I doubt you even know who I am,_" Nightmare said between breaths of air.

"Stay away from her!" the young man said in a low stern voice.

Without much hesitation, Rei ran up to the young man and hugged him violently.

"It's you," she cried with joy and relief, "No need to worry. I was just thanking Nightmare for the report he just gave me on how you won't shut-up and stop talking about me. Stop it at once, and let this young man be, Angel."

"I'll have you know that Nightmare is my husband! We just got married today!" China exclaimed with joy.

"How did you know to deflect my charge like that?" Angel questioned Nightmare.

"_Just to let you know, this is our second formal confrontation. You haven't changed a bit, have you, Leo,_" Nightmare replied to Angel's inquiry.

"YOU!" Leo growled.

"_Who else but the one who tried to protect his Tribal Leader. You only sought to destroy what you thought was an intimate relationship. I'm in a different body now, one that doesn't belong to me. No longer am I the Blessed One, instead, I am now The Chosen Leader,_" said an odd raspy voice, from Nightmare's mouth.

"I LOVE HER!" Angel screamed loudly.

"_As do I to this very special women right here,_" Nightmare replied calmly, in his natural voice, as he extended his right arm across China's shoulders.

China smiled. She was proud of her husband and wouldn't have it any other way. Quietly, she rested her head on Nightmare's shoulder, and put her arm around his waist.

"—I don't care how he feels," Angel whispered in response to Rei's look.

"_Get over yourself and look through a different glass! Understand that the feelings between Rei and I are mutual. Stop acting tough and man up to your responsibilities! You don't want to sharpen my anger! I have just gotten over wanting to kill you, so don't agitate me further! I hate those who act second nature to their true selves!_" Nightmare yelled at Angel.

Angel just glared a Nightmare, his eyes never moving, never blinking once. Nightmare just stared back. Rei looked at China with an I-don't-know look on her face. It was Manuel who broke the silence.

"You know, the two of you should be locked up in a room with each other. That is something that I would pay to see. So, if the two of you can stop bitching at each other and allow a trivial moment of silence, I would gladly appreciate it. Thank you," he said to Angel and Nightmare.

The three moons of Räsh'Agal were beginning to set in the starless sky. China sat gazing up at them wondering what story hid behind their huge, bright faces.

"What are the names of those three moons, Rei?"

"Oh, the names of the three moons are Anax, Suné, and Mune. Together their names pronounce the name of the goddess to whom they symbolize, Anaxsunémune. She was one of the many descendents, of Creation, who was not of The Undone. Neither was she one of the Unspoken either. Osyrys was her late husband, guardian of Starflex. Sadly, even deities are not completely immortal. All is left, now, to the Keeper of All Things, Time. Time waits for no one, and nothing, he keeps. This very world was inhabited by humans once. Yet all was forgotten when the Big Bang hit," Rei sighed.

"So the Big Bang theory is not a myth," China stated more than she asked.

"Yes, my child. It caused many to forget their ways, halting and depleting their advancements until everything and everyone had to start anew. You see, the Big Bang was caused by a huge star. From it came a black hole bigger than this universe. Then from that came many galaxies, eight of which are known to harbor life. Thus, from the Omega comes the Alpha. You know, child, every source of life starts as a female. Only when certain chromosomes are placed will some females become males. Notice how certain words from your language have both male and female in it. Such as female has male, woman has man, women has men, she has he, and so on and so forth."

"But, I thought—" China started but then stopped.

"You thought what?" Rei asked.

"I thought Earth was the only planet where life currently exists, but, come to think of it, the reason why I now believe that extraterrestrial life exists elsewhere is that none of it has tried to contact us."

Everyone laughed.

"I'm serious," China continued, "Us, humans, are not the brightest when it comes to making allies. Lots of times, we just end up shooting ourselves in the foot."

I second that with the fact that your whole history for the Modern Age has been plagued with war after war after war. You, humans, never cease to amaze me," Angel replied to China.

China looked up at Nightmare. Nightmare looked down at her, smiled, and winked.

Angel stood up, "I am going to give you the temporary power that will allow you to make passage across any of the thirty plus bridges that connect The Exis, Nightmare."

Slowly, Angel put his palm against Nightmare's forehead. Nightmare closed his eyes, concentrating on receiving the gift. A low hum rose to everyone's ears as the power was transferred from Angel to Nightmare. When it was over, Nightmare opened his eyes and exhaled a long sigh.

"_It is time to go, my queen,_" he said.

"But what about you? Do you still have power enough to cross home, Angel?" China asked in a concern voice.

"Always," he replied with a broad smile.

"I shall be going to," Manuel said before vanishing into the thin air.

Nightmare summoned the gates to the mid-world bridge that connected his world to China's world. Together the merry couple disappeared through the blue gate.

Angel glanced at Rei, "Must two become one again?" he complained.

Don't look at this problem that way for when two become one we shall be together forever. I love you Angel and no one nor shall nothing ever steal that love from me. Continue talking about me and please, never forget me. Though I am of The Shamed, I shall correct my mistakes and right what has been wronged. I love you," Rei said as she became distant from Angel.

Soon the place upon Räsh'Agal that had once been occupied by five people was now vacant and silent.

**Chapter XX**

**The Second Calling**

For my own part, I have never had a thought which I could not set down in words with even more distinctness than that which I conceived it. There is, however, a class of fancies of exquisite delicacy which are not thoughts, and to which is yet, I found it, hard to adapt to language. These fancies arise in the soul. And last, how rarely, only an epic of most intense tranquility where the bodily and mental health are in perfection and at those mere points in time where the confines of the waking world blend with the world of dreams. And so I captured these fancies, where all that we see or seen is but a dream within a dream.

—Analyzed Comparison with Edgar Allan Poe

Melaki (Nightmare) Rocfield

That night, Nightmare fell asleep in an arm chair. During the cold night, his mind kept swimming with images. He was back on the cliff overlooking the sea of treacherous lava. Steam rose in abundance, causing Nightmare to sweat. He was there on that strange world where water was a myth. The Eye was present, speaking to him in the Xythican Language. But, as suddenly as it appeared, it disappeared and in place stood Rei.

"There is another who searches for The Chosen One but is having difficulty locating you. You must search for him and assert the domination of The Order and its Codes. Go now and unite your clan with the one who searches. Understand, that the world is pressed upon your shoulders. Save the undone and become the hero as is written of you to become."

Nightmare's dream continued further to a point where he stood with China, talking to her, watching her army of minions swarming around, killing… killing the enemies. They attacked fiercely, and held their enemies by their throat before shearing it off of their body. These enemies, however, were not the ones Nightmare thought them to be. Instead of soldiers, Nightmare saw many fiends of the most foul intentions, and demonic beasts attacking viciously. For China's better luck, the enemies were being forced back as the Minions of Life and Death slaughtered them, not letting up for anything.

China had changed. She was no longer the human Nightmare knew her to be. Her body was more elegant, her gown moving with the wind. A large crystal was embedded in her forehead with two similar but smaller crystals on the sides. They were the color of a deep blood red. Small horns, of a chrome color, encircled her head, bending their will up towards the sky. Her eyes were an enchanting metallic blue with a green center. Her hands held blue fire, not singeing, never burning. Sharp canine teeth extended from the top, further than the rest. Her nails were two inches long and one-fourth an inch thick. A tail jutted out from behind her, curving forwards, to the front, ending at the cliff's edge, upon which she stood.

Nightmare watched, helplessly, unable to speak or scream, unable to move, as a demon pushed his wife over the edge of the cliff.

As China fell, her hand slipped slowly to her side as she turned to face her attacker. The demon launched itself off the cliff and followed her, its speed accelerating faster than hers. At that same instant, China thrust a small dagger up towards the demon. The dagger penetrated and passed through the demon's neck, shearing the demon's head off of its body. The severed head and headless body fell beyond China.

It was at this precise moment in time that Nightmare's loved one spread her wings and flew back to where he stood. Nightmare had come to realize the strength and courage this gorgeous creature had, and how similar it was in context with his.

Nightmare started walking up towards the creature, whom he had the pleasure and honor of knowing, when everything turned black. Bright, white lights appeared, dotting the endless surroundings, easing the tension and insanity it gave. A void opened up out of nowhere, and the lights nearest it began to run thin, into a spiral around the nearly invisible chasm. A great force pulled at Nightmare from deep within the void. Soon that force became to strong for Nightmare's withholding, and pulled him right through at an incredulous speed. Several streaks of light passed by him with rapidity. Soon the other end of the seemingly endless chasm appeared and Nightmare was shoved through with such force that he received a whiplash.

"_Ah… FUCK!_" he cried from the sudden, surprising pain.

A planet began to come into view, closing in at a surprising speed.

At that second, Nightmare fond himself on the same cliff overlooking the same sea of molten rock and gas. This time Angel was on the opposite side of the cliff, across the sea of no return, falling… falling to his death. Angel's arm was suddenly grabbed by a girl. That girl was Rei. Rei's grip on Angel's arm was slipping. At the last moment, Angel fell the rest of the way. Instead of falling into the pool of lava, Angel fell onto solid ground. Two spikes, embedded solidly in the soil, pierced through the center of his breast bone as the other pierced through his left arm near the elbow.

Rei let out an anguished cry of torture and pain. A demon, that had been watching from up top, swooped down picked her up and carried her off, Rei fighting to free herself.

Nightmare's dream began to fade away. At the last glimpse, he saw Angel's body disappear beneath the molten magma.

Nightmare sat up, sweat rolling down the length of his face. He looked over and let out a sigh of relief at China. China was safely sound asleep.

Nightmare took the silent moment to ponder over the images he had been in. It didn't feel like a normal dream. His eyes widened. Have I had a calling, he thought. He realized that few words were spoken throughout the Calling. He didn't have much a clue as to what else he was going to do other than search for the one who searches. Something tickled at his spine. Nightmare folded his hand behind his back to scratch what he thought was an itch when he felt a hand. He turned around to find China fully awake and gazing at him.

She smiled proudly, struck with love for an alienated creature, extraterrestrial perhaps, but still human in love and kindness.

"Hey sweetie, how'd you sleep?" She asked.

"_Alright I guess. I just don't understand what my dream was about. I… It… The… Uh…_" Nightmare sighed trying to continue. He became distant from reality, lost in the realm of his own thoughts.

China kissed Nightmare on the brow. "Just sleep baby. You can sort it all out in the morning, okay. Just lie down and sleep. Be with me."

Nightmare lay back down and cuddled up close to China. The warmth of her body tranquilized him. Soon enough, the two of them were fast asleep.

The morning came swiftly like a cat that has caught a mouse. Nightmare awoke and got up, dressing himself and fixing breakfast for the rest of the group. He ate his quick, wrote a note of his absence, and left the house in the SUT.

China woke up and went into the kitchen. She gazed in amazement at all of the accessories of food laid out on the long table in the dining room next to the kitchen. Finally, after a trivial moment of thought, China went back in to the living room and quietly woke everyone up.

Nightmare drove up to where the Ceremonial Ball had taken place just a few months ago. Something had not been right about one of the men that had been there on the day Nightmare proposed to China.

When he arrived at the lake, Nightmare got out of the rough terrain utility vehicle, went across the meadow towards the massive pool of clear pure water.

He glanced into the water. Instead of seeing his reflection in the water, Nightmare saw the faceless head of the Master Executioner. Suddenly a hand reached out of the water and pulled Nightmare underneath.

Nightmare came face to face with his victim… Sherman. _Hello good friend_, Sherman sent, _nice to see you again_.

Nightmare closed his eyes, concentrating on blocking the pain that swept through his head from the telepathic message Sherman sent.

_YOU_! Nightmare hissed back.

Nightmare morphed into his monster, and flew up out of the water into the air. Sherman chased after him closing in at a fast pace. Nightmare landed in a parking lot as Sherman closed in upon him.

People ran in fear from the hideous creature with four arms and stretched out wings. A car swerved to miss Sherman. Nightmare flipped the SUV backwards towards his adversary. Sherman flew back from the impact of the car. Getting up quickly, Sherman slammed his fists into a station wagon. The car exploded upon impact, setting off a row of vehicles until the entire row had burst into flames.

Nightmare rushed recklessly at Sherman, knocking several cars to the side. Sherman jumped across a thin street. An eighteen wheeler began to advance towards the two supernatural elements, of Absolute Power, at a quick pace. Nightmare stepped out onto the road, and with swift movement, he grabbed the loaded Chevron gasoline carrier and spun it into Sherman. There was a massive explosion that rocked the area, causing Sherman to fly back a few meters.

"You want to play with fire? Then let's play!" Sherman taunted as he shot a stream of fire at Nightmare.

"_Very well, Servant of the Damned!_" Nightmare replied, his eyes glowing wildly with strength and power. He let out a massive fireball, from within his mouth, at Sherman.

"_You won't be left alive after I'm through with you, Sherman!_" Nightmare yelled and growled, "_Do you know who you are messing with?_"

"Am I to care for whom I plan to kill?" Sherman said in a low stern voice as he struck Nightmare down with the will and power of the Master Executioner.

"_IKAZI,_" Nightmare growled softly.

"What was that you pathetic fool?"

"_IKAZI!_" Nightmare yelled.

Sherman's face turned pale, his mouth twitching with an unknown fear that had to be driven from the wretched name.

"No," he whispered to himself.

Nightmare's eyes flamed with a light of great brilliance. He subconsciously embedded his fingers into the hard asphalt and began to split the ground apart. A deep endless chasm opened up from in between the crack in the earth. Lightning flashed eminently in the blackening skies as it started to pour down rain.

An aura of a light blue glimmered and sparkled, around Nightmare's massive figure, with much concentration, illuminating all that could not be seen by the Undone.

A forceful suction swept Sherman through the chasm.

"NO!" he cried as he went under.

It continued to pour rain, heavily, as Nightmare got into control of his aggressive anger and agitation. Silently, he swept into the skies flying away from the blazing, empty lot towards the lakeshore. Once there, he got into the H2 and drove to his sanctuary.

**Chapter XXI**

**The Long Search**

Nightmare sulked at the fact that he had lost a battle. He just could not connect the two ideas, the first being that Sherman was no longer the weakling Nightmare once knew him to be, and second being that Sherman was now the holder of the Master Executioner, one who could not be taken on by one individual despite whether powerful or not. Nightmare had underestimated the powers of Sherman.

It was raining hard when Nightmare arrived back at the Safe Haven. Lightning struck as he got out of the car, illuminating the darkness with a quick flash. As Nightmare reached the door to the Safe Haven, there was a loud booming noise as the thunder rolled by.

Nightmare opened the door and walked in. He shuffled through the hallways and stepped into the kitchen. Quietly, he opened the refrigerator and grabbed a piece of pizza and a Diet Coke. There was a popping sound as Nightmare opened the can of caramel colored carbonation. He took a bite of the pizza, drank a little of the fizzy beverage, and sat down at the island.

Nightmare let out a deep sigh and took another sip. The sound of creaking wood floor panels caught Nightmare's attention. He glanced up to catch China gazing at him.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly.

"_No,_" Nightmare sulked, "_I lost to your ex-boyfriend._"

"So he is back after all. I feared that this would happen. Some how I just knew there was more hidden about Sherman's cult ceremonies. He was hand picked by unspoken powers to be the all-out leader of the KKK. Come to think of it, I really wonder what the hell was so attracting about him. Our whole relationship was one big damned lie. He held me in abeyance, believing his cult and his position in the cult was more important than me. But you shouldn't have—" China started.

"—_Doesn't matter. I lost to him because of my overconfidence. I have realized that it will take, at least, the four powers, that be, to destroy him in whole and what he harbors inside his soulless figure,_" Nightmare cut in.

"What do you mean?"

"_Shi, Sherman holds, inside of him, an infant known to Creation as the Master Executioner. However, I am not really sure what they mean by Master Executioner. I found it here in this prophecy book that we must reestablish. There's not much mentioned about who this infant really is other than the fact that it is a Power by Four._"

"Power by Four?" China restated as a question peeking her curiosity.

"_I don't know. That is all that's mentioned about this Master Executioner,_" Nightmare replied tiredly.

Silence hung over the two of them. China looked out the window as a bolt of lightning flashed in the dark desolate skies.

"Some weather, huh?" she commented.

"_I guess so,_" Nightmare replied informally.

"What do you mean by that?"

"_Well, I figure the storm is the final outcome, or result, of the battle. Close to the end of the battle, Sherman disappeared and it started to pour like pissy-shit. One moment the skies were blue and cloudless, and then in the seconds that followed, black clouds covered the skies like a thick blanket._"

Nightmare paused awhile to collect his thoughts.

"_Where are the others?_" he asked after a moment of peace.

"They are with the doctor. He is checking them for any defects and is injecting certain chromosomes that he calls, "Abilities." He explained that these injections would cause the defects to disappear. They would take the place of the defects. He has some for you."

"_Does he need me right now?_" Nightmare asked China.

"Would you, please," China replied.

"_Alright,_" Nightmare said as he downed the last of his drink and got up of the stool.

Nightmare walked into the Tech Center. Robert was injecting the last of a blue liquid into Dragonfly's shoulder.

"Well, it's about time, Nightmare," Dragonfly commented.

Nightmare smiled, "_Isn't that all that we have left… time?_"

"If you look at the cup half empty then yes… it is," Robert cut in, "Here this is for you. Come, sit down here so that I can inject these abilities into you system. You, above all people with Talent, have several defects. Most only have one or two."

Robert took a syringe with a metallic grey liquid in it and stuck it into the back of Nightmare's neck.

"_What is this you're putting in me,_" Nightmare asked, wincing at the feeling of the long cold sanitized, stainless steel needle sliding into his neck.

"This is liquefied titankranium, mercury, and acid. One of your biggest defects is you cannot reproduce the metal that you lose doing whatever you do to lose it. This solution will redefine your healing system and transmogrify your unused calcium and iron into a new and improved metal called antitankranium," Robert explained.

"_What is the other one for?_"

"That is to multiply your health reproduction rate, so that when you are attacked by surprise, you will heal faster than you do now by a two hundred and sixty-eightfold," Robert finished explaining.

Later on, Nightmare took a ride with China to the park. They went back to the black marble wall. China pointed to the names of Nightmare's deceased family.

"See… I wouldn't lie or tease about something this serious. It reads: Jason V. Rocfield, Linda M. Rocfield, Emma R. Rocfield, Jason V. Rocfield Junior, and finally Jacob H. Rocfield. Your name isn't on here so I am assuming that you were somewhere else when the tragedy struck."

"_Where are they buried?_" Nightmare asked with sadness in his voice.

"It says San Gabriel C.O.S. I know where that is! It is the San Gabriel Church of our Savior. Here, let's go, I'll take you there."

China drove Nightmare to the church. Once there, Nightmare jumped out of the car. He started walking fast towards the gates of the cemetery. China followed close behind.

As the rain continued to fall, Nightmare and China looked around, searching for Nightmare's family. China came upon a memorial. The doors were unlocked, so China stepped inside. It was huge. The shell of the tomb was deceptive. Four tomb tablets were lying side by side. They were made of the same black marbles as was the memorial wall in the park.

"Baby, I found your family!" China called out.

Nightmare rushed into the tomb. He suddenly stopped at the sight of the four tomb tablets. He placed his hand on the smooth grave of his father and slid his hand across the engravings.

"_This is it,_" he whispered to himself, "_This is my family. All that remains… all that is left… is right here in this very room._"

"I'm sorry," China cried softly.

"_For what? Bringing me to this church… to here… this very spot that my family rests upon? Shi, that was the best thing you could have done for me. You don't need to be nor should you be sorry for helping me discover who I am and all involved in my two lives. Don't be, Shi… don't be sorry._"

"It's just that my parents are now dead and I have kept to myself. I did this not just for you, baby, I also did this for myself. I am saying sorry because I was thinking of myself first when you had been mourning deep down inside, all this time. Your family died altogether when you were only fourteen years old. Your whole family, baby… me… it was just my parents and they were around since I was as old as I am now. I was being selfish when I should have been selfless. I'm truly sorry, baby," China explained between tears.

"_You know, Shi, as long as you find satisfaction in what you do without a guilty conscience, you will be fine. It does not matter to me that you did this more for yourself than you did for me because I see this as a two of one situation. We are two totally different people who have lost something dear. You understood that I felt the same way as you did. Therefore, you took me here. Just because you thought of yourself does not mean that you were being selfish. The one thing that I first learned from you was that out of everything, some things just having to start with you. Share with me, Shi, your sorrow, your happiness, your achievements, and your mistakes. Let me be your personal diary and above all, allow those few things to start with you,_" Nightmare replied.

Tears filled China's eyes, "You've been so comforting to me. I love you so much. Thank you, baby, and thank you for being there for me."

"_Your welcome… mama,_" Nightmare smiled, "_Let's go. We have some searching to do. We must and we shall find our next member._"

Nightmare and China got back in the car. The rain had stopped and the skies had cleared. The sun was shining, drying up all the rain.

Sherman stood at a distance, on a street in Los Angeles, watching three police officers beat a homeless person savagely. He quietly approached them.

"Here, let me help you out gentlemen," he said.

Sherman stuck out his hand towards the homeless person. The homeless person began to scream and shake as he burned to ashes.

The officers looked at Sherman in horror.

"Gentlemen, I sense your fear and love it," Sherman spoke, "Know this, if the plans I am about to give you are not carried out precisely, you will suffer a similar fate. Take this pair of handcuffs and strap them to this man."

Sherman showed the officers two pictures.

"Once done, kidnap this woman. Rob her, fuck her, I don't care what you do with her so long as she is brought to me alive and well alert. Don't worry about the brute; he will die after the handcuffs completely cut off his circulation."

"Why these cuffs… why not our own?" asked one of the officers.

"These handcuffs are the only thing keeping the three of you from that certain death. Now, don't disappoint me," Sherman finished as he handed the pictures and the handcuffs to one of the officers.

Midway through the trip back to the sanctuary, Nightmare was pulled over by two police vehicles.

"_What did I do?_"

"I don't know," China replied.

"Sir, Ma'am, will the two of you please come out of the vehicle and step this way?" asked one of the officers.

China and Nightmare stepped out of the H2.

"Sir, you are under arrest for the murder of an elderly couple," the same officer stated as he placed the handcuffs around Nightmare's wrists.

The officer put Nightmare in the back of one of the police cruisers.

"Stand guard and make sure he doesn't come out," the officer said to another.

"Sure thing, Sergeant."

Nightmare watched as the other two officers grabbed China violently and forced her towards the other car. Nightmare's eyes began to burn with power.

The officer standing guard took a peek at his captive.

"Hey! No! You can't—" he began.

Nightmare kicked the door right off of the cruiser, sending it and the officer standing guard flying into the pole of a billboard.

"_Can't I?_" Nightmare laughed mockingly as he climbed out of the car.

The remaining officer's watched in horror as Nightmare climbed out of the police cruiser with two free hands and two hands cuffed behind his back.

The Sergeant whipped out his gun and shot Nightmare in the head. Nightmare picked him up and threw him down atop the vehicle that China was being forced into. Nightmare then slammed his fists down upon the Sergeants face smashing it inwards.

The last officer started to run. Nightmare tore a street sign out of the sidewalk and threw it towards the escaping officer. The jagged end of the pole pierced through the officer's upper torso, killing him immediately.

By this time, Nightmare was so enraged that his eyes flamed with the red glow of unheard of power. Lightning struck the damaged police vehicle, sending it skywards in a big explosion. Nightmare snapped the cuffs into pieces. The black glow that had been faint in appearance disappeared as well as the tattered pieces. It began to rain heavily.

A tall black man approached China.

"I have found you guys. It is him, isn't it? The one chosen to lead? The IKAZI?"

"Yes, he is," China answered, "He is also my husband."

"It is I…. Picies, your husband's fourth follower."

**Chapter XXII**

**Nightmare's Fourth Follower**

It took several moments for China to calm Nightmare down. It was raining real hard by the time Nightmare had calmed down to a realistic stature. By the time he had, Picies was just getting over the shock of his finally discovering his leader and his leader's wife.

"Baby, are you alright now? Baby…?" China stressed out in a concern and shaken up voice.

"_I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm more concerned about you. Are you alright? They didn't offend you in any other personal way besides trying to force you into the car, against your will, did they?_" Nightmare replied in question.

"Yes… I'm fine. Oh god… I was so scared. Nightmare the handcuffs… they… why did it take you so long and so much power to break out of them? Why the hell did those crooked officers do that to us… what the fuckin' hell did we do to them?! Why, Nightmare, why?" China finally broke down and cried.

"Is there anything I can do to help you IKAZI?" Picies asked after a few seconds had passed.

Nightmare looked up at the tall black man.

"_Yes… first, stop calling me IKAZI and start calling me by my feared name, Nightmare. Second, do you know how to drive?_" Nightmare answered.

"Yes I can," Picies replied.

"_Can you drive us back to the shelter… the Metallic Safe Haven? I will give you the directions?_" Nightmare asked.

"Sure."

A half an hour later, Picies arrived at the Safe Haven. Nightmare was in the back seat with China. China was fast asleep with her head resting on Nightmare's shoulder. Nightmare's arm was wrapped around China's waist; keeping her close to him was his only hope of comfort and security for the ride home. A lot had happened today, he realized, too much for comfort and too little for a change of pace. Nightmare kissed China on the head, realizing with absolute conscience that he had nearly lost her. At any moment, those corrupted cops could have shot her. Something just wasn't right about the handcuffs. There was more to this incident than met the eye. Nightmare could feel it.

The car stopped, announcing the abrupt end of the tranquilizing peace. The three of them had arrived at their destination.

The back passenger door opened to Nightmare's right. Picies was standing there holding the door open and an umbrella for coverage from the light drizzle that remained from the sudden, heated storm.

Nightmare picked China up softly, cradling her body in his arms; her legs dangling over his left arm. Quietly, he slid out of the car and waited as Picies shut the door to the car. The two of them walked up to the Haven. Picies rang the doorbell. There were several clicks and sounds of dead bolts sliding out of their sockets as the door opened. Metallyca stood in the door way, surprised and relieved at the sight before her.

"Oh my God! Is she…" she started.

"_No, just fast asleep; safe and sound. We had a confrontation a ways back and at the end of it all, this gentleman, here, appeared. He was the one searching for us. Now that he has found us, let us invite him in with gracious hospitality,_" Nightmare informed.

"What is his name, if I may have the honor of asking?" Metallyca inquired.

"My name is Picies Paradoux. I have been searching far and wide for The Chosen Leader. It has been many centuries since I started the search, and now I am satisfied with knowing that I have found him. What is your name, young child?"

My name is Metallyca. I was named this at my inquisition because the band that my name sounds like is my all time favorite. I am a die-hard fan of the band. I am a faerie."

"I am a deity, one of The Nameless. I'm known as the Respected One of the Dead, or as the Ancient Egyptian God of the Dead, Osiris. However, I am not a God… I am a deity, as I had just stated. No more, no less."

Nightmare shuffled back into the hallway.

"_My queen sleeps in the Master Bedroom, now. I do not want anyone going in there. I'm afraid she might awaken from the disturbance, and I don't want her to. She drastically needs her sleep,_" he said quietly.

"What happened?" Manuel asked casually.

Nightmare explained the story in greatly emphasized detail of the disturbing confrontation he and China had had with the three police officers and the sudden appearance of Picies.

At the mention of the name, Manuel's eyes widened in an expression of acknowledgement to the understatement Nightmare was referring to when talking about Picies' sudden appearance.

After several hours of talking, the group settled down for the night. Nightmare was coming out of the bathroom when Manuel knocked softly on the double doors.

"_Come in,_" Nightmare invited.

"Hey, just wanted to ask you a simple question. Did you have anything to do with the two burst-storms we just had?" Manuel asked as he poked his head into the room.

"_Yeah. Don't know exactly how, but yes, I did have a part in the two burst-storms. Actually, I believe I was the cause of it,_" Nightmare sighed in reply, "_Hell, this has been one fuck-around day._"

Nightmare paused and glanced over at China, who was fast asleep in the king size bed.

"_You know Captain, I worry for her safety. I love her too much to lose her. She means my whole existence, to me. She made me who I am right now. God, Manuel, I almost lost her today. At any moment in time, those crooked cops could have killed her and taken away the one thing that means everything to me. Manuel, please tell me that I am doing the right thing by allowing her, her space?_" Nightmare vented.

"You are… you're doing the right thing, Nightmare," Manuel reassured him.

"_Thanks man. Well… shit, I'm pooped. I'm calling it a night. See you in the morning, Captain,_" Nightmare yawned.

Manuel left the bedroom as Nightmare crawled softly into the bed besides China. He put his arm around her stomach, ever so lightly, so as not to disturb her sleeping.

Drowsiness soon conquered Nightmare's conscience and in moments, he was asleep.

The day that followed, was full of restoration. The H2 had been dented slightly, when the confrontation had occurred. Nightmare foiled the aluminum back to its originality. Picies was busy becoming acquainted with Manuel and Dragonfly; all three sharing with each other their history.

Several hours into the late morning, an elegant girl appeared at the doorstep. Nightmare was caught by surprise.

"Hi, is a Captain Manuel Fauster residing at this residency? This is the Metallic Safe Haven he told me to come to when in desperate need of confidence, isn't it?"

"_Yes, just one second. Oh, and on a side not, please, lady, do not scare me like that again. God, I swear I would have shit my pants,_" Nightmare commented as he disappeared into the house.

A few seconds later, Manuel came outside.

"Amber!" He cried, "It's you. How are you doing sweetie? What's the problem?"

"He has come for us!" Amber cried, "He is taking our kind and sentencing us to enslavement for his drastic deeds! I need your help, honey!"

"Who… your ruler?" Manuel asked, still stuck on the problem.

"No! The Master Executioner!"

"_WHAT!_" Nightmare yelled.

China put a hand on Nightmare's shoulder to calm his temper.

"_Bring her in, Manuel, now! Of course we will shelter her and anyone else needing shelter and a place to hide from Sherman, or in your case, the Master Executioner. I swear he has to be the one causing all of these pit stops. I'm positive that he is the one who convinced those damned cops to attack us!_" Nightmare bellowed in a loud voice.

"Thank you guys so much, I mean it," Amber said as she kissed Manuel on the lips.

Once inside, Nightmare called the group into the living room to sap and store information on their biggest threat, the Master Executioner.

"_I find it hard to completely comprehend the turn of events, but what Rei has told me is becoming true,_" he said.

"Who is this Rei character?" Dragonfly asked.

"_Believe it or not, she is the one controlling my dreams. The twisted fact is that she is going against her own race. She is a demon, the one who was their actual leader until another, named Lucephür, took control and evicted her, labeling her and many others as outcasts because they were to soft to be of full blood._"

"You're wrong on one thing, Nightmare," Amber spoke up, "Rei is the formal leader, yes, but she is an outcast because she is also a moon-walker, or in your case, a female Devamp."

"What is a male vampire, then?" Metallyca asked, thinking of Rei's boyfriend.

"That would be a day-walker," Manuel answered suddenly.

"_Well, thank you, but that is beside the point. Now, Amber, there was something you had said to Manuel about the Master Executioner taking your kind and subjugating them to enslavement. What, in all, do you know about the Master Executioner?_" Nightmare stated in an affable tone.

"I just told you that his name is Lucephür. He only states that his title is as known: the Master Executioner, but I believe he is twisting the truth to benefit his plans of revenge. I overheard him speaking about having convinced three men to track you down while he was connected to them by emotional instability. I don't think he is the actual Master Executioner. I believe he's containing the Master Executioner inside of him as part of a two-way pack or bargain," Amber reported.

"That's what I had thought as well," China said, "I don't believe that my ex-boyfriend would be allowed the full covenant will of the Master Executioner without some type of trade. I believe the question is who's controlling who and who's topping the other. What significance would it make if the Master Executioner was to live I a human body or not?"

"You mustn't forget that this Master Executioner is an infant. Once in full bloom, it won't need the body, like it does now, and will surely dispose of it when done with it," Amber spoke up.

"What does Master Executioner mean anyhow?" Dragonfly spoke over the loud popping sound of a can being opened

"It means Devil."

Nightmare spat out the Diet Coke he had just sipped, "_What?!_"

Nightmare couldn't believe that he had had a fight with the devil. There was definitely no chance of him beating the devil one on one. Now he knew Rei's urgency, her adjuration for him to help her and Angel defeat this Lucephür and gain back control of Starflex.

"_What are you, anyways?_" he asked after a trivial moment.

"I am a Ryploid; a spirit that has the ability to body hop but prefers to be free," Amber replied.

"How do you know Manuel?" China asked.

"She knows me because she is me. We are two of one. We live within each other, faithfully, through love and commitment. I love her and she loves me, therefore we for each other meets the needs."

"What?"

"He's saying that we are compatible because we choose to be. I love him and trust him with full heart and that is why I am here seeking refuge from your ex-boyfriend," Amber explained.

"What's your last name, if you have one?" Metallyca asked.

"I do, it's Fauster. Come on, if you have not gotten it by now, I might as well tell you this, I am his wife. We have been happily married for one hundred and fifty-five years."

"Wow that is a commitment!"

Two and a half hours later, everyone had lost interest in the group discussion and went about their ways.

**Chapter XXIII**

**The Third Sacred Sword**

Darkness broods; the world in silence; he that made them rests in his horizon… Do not speak ill of the dead.

—Page 4,876 of the Protector's Prophecy

Nightmare and China took a walk in the deep, dark, dense forest. Nightmare held China's hand in his as the stepped along the soft padded, forest floor, their arms swinging in sync with each step they took. It was late in the afternoon, the sun peering in, as much as possible, over the canopy of the forest.

"Today's beautiful, isn't it?" China asked Nightmare.

"_Hey, Shi, the beauty of the forest encompasses the beauty of you. Your beautiful… the forest… only secondary, the tie… both is of natural causes,_" Nightmare replied with a grin.

China smiled back and squeezed Nightmare's hand softly as in response to his compliment. She really loved him and trusted him with more heart than any other being; trusted him with her life.

"Baby, why did you cry when I accused you of murdering my parents? Why didn't you just tell me?" she asked him.

"_I cried because of fear. I cried for the loss of two exceptional people who never said a word of my indifference; never spoke out against my abnormalities. I cried for you. You had had them your whole life and so suddenly, they were taken away from you. I knew right away how you loved them dearly and knew how bad of an affect it would have on you. I cried because of me… I never had the chance to see my parents the day they died. I lost more than I had… I lost my entire family. I didn't want to lose you, but when you had denounced me and my existence, I couldn't help but cry. I was so scared that I ran. I… I love you, Shi, I really do, and I… I don't ever want to lose you to anyone or anything. It would kill me if I lost you… it truly would,_" Nightmare confessed.

"Aw, baby, I'm so sorry. I'm glad that you cried. It made me see the mistake I had made and the torture I had caused you when I had made my mistake. I thought I had lost you… really, I did, but now I'm bound to you by the living blood of our child. I'm pregnant, Nightmare!" China said to her husband.

Nightmare looked into China's eyes as if searching for a reason to hug her violently. He was going to be a father… a dad! Never in his wildest dreams had he ever thought a day, such as this, would happen to him. Now he would have to bare more weight of the world Rei had said to him he would hold. A new truth had been told, a new life soon will be bared; the world on its toes against the greater evil.

Nightmare wondered where he had heard that saying before. It did not sound like and original thought. It had to have come from some other person. It did not matter now. Soon he would be held responsible to bring up his child the best way deemed possible… and he would; his new pledge.

"_Shi, how will I know I'm doing the right thing in bringing up our child?_" Nightmare asked after the silent moment was interrupted by a sigh escaping China's mouth.

"Don't worry, baby, mama will help guide you," China cooed in response as she stroke Nightmare's cheek with the back of her hand.

"_But I—_"

"You really did a nice thing, allowing Amber to hide with us even though Sherman is after her. Thank you," China interrupted her husband, changing the subject quickly.

"_He already tried to kill you, regardless of the fact that I was present. I am not going to let him do that to anyone else again… ever!_" Nightmare said, clenching his fist.

The merry couple continued to along, amidst the calm, dim surroundings.

"How are you going to handle Amber's problem with Sherman?" China asked openly, after awhile of pondering.

"_I'm not,_" Nightmare replied.

"What?"

"_I said, I'm not… we are. We, all, are going to solve this problem, soon, not yet. We need to recruit more members before we do. No one can and should face the Master Executioner by themselves, no one. Not even me,_" Nightmare rephrased.

"Sorry for teasing you about losing to Sherman… it wasn't nice of me to do so. I didn't expect him to be the one who holds the devil. Man, that's quite a scare," China apologized.

With each step taken, the two lovers got closer and closer to the meadow laden plateau of the high peninsula; and soon upon it. China peered over the edge into the vast deep blue colored water. The waves atop the surface, crashed softly against the rough, eroding wall of the peninsula.

"Wow, it must be really deep down there," China suddenly spoke.

"_Looks like it, doesn't it?_" Nightmare responded with a smile; his eyes peering over the edge, down into the vast body of water.

Suddenly, China slipped and started falling downwards, fast towards the deep, blue, wet death below. Nightmare screamed in surprise and immediately shot a coiled cable, from his right wrist, down towards his falling love.

"_Grab it and hold on, for God's sake!_" he yelled.

China grabbed at the coil and held on for dear life. She looked down, breathing heavily; her heart pounding excitedly. She caught a glimpse of what looked to be an entrance to a cave.

"_God damn, Shi, answer me! Are you alright!_" Nightmare called out.

"Yeah, I'm… I'm fine. Just… um… just lower me two and a half feet. I think I found something. Okay?" China called back to Nightmare.

Nightmare secreted two and a half more feet of the metal cable. China stepped onto the hard secured surface of what was a cave. A giant cave, in fact, she realized with amazement.

"Okay, I'm on firm ground now!" she called back up towards Nightmare, "Why don't you… um… come down here. I think you should take a look at this."

Nightmare jumped off the edge and glided towards the entrance of the giant cave.

"_Wow, what a hole!_" he exclaimed.

"Yeah…" China said subconsciously as she grabbed Nightmare's hand and pulled him deeper into the cave, "It's dark, too."

"_No problem, I will lead,_" He said, looking at China with his glowing eyes.

Several moments passed, without a word spoken between the two as they continued to walk deeper and deeper into the cave.

"_Did you know about this?_" Nightmare asked, finally breaking the silence.

"No, not in my whole entire life," China answered.

"I thought the two of you would come to discover this cave," said a familiar female voice, from further within the cave.

"_Who's there?! Show yourself!_" Nightmare yelled savagely.

"China, I thought you had tamed the beast?" said the same voice.

"Oh, baby, its only Rei."

"Yes it is me," Rei responded, coming out of the shadows.

"_What is this place?_" Nightmare asked her.

"This is one of those few caves left in California. This one, though, is my favorite. I like its dismal features. It allows me to think of things more efficiently. It's the biggest one, too. It allows me to relive the most wonderful memories of my early life with Angel… before…" Rei started to speak.

"—before, what?" China asked solemnly.

"… Before I was condemned to live as an outcast by Lucephür. Exile on earth was my punishment. Exile in Grayworld was the punishment for my followers. For nothing… exile, for nothing. Oh, how I wish to be in Angel's arms right now," Rei cried softly, "I'm sorry. Some memories carry a great burden, others… I'll always cherish."

"_He talked about you and the discovery he made that he wants me to report to you. All he told me was: bend the light to see me; have white become multicolored. I'm sorry if it's not clear. I don't get it, but he said that you would,_" Nightmare reported.

"Oh, thank you so much," Rei said as she took a clear glass pyramid out of her coat pocket, "I do understand. Thanks a lot. Oh! Maybe you could help me with something, Nightmare?"

"_What?_"

"Well, first, follow me, I'll tell you when we get there."

The three of them walked through a long tunnel into a small room barely big enough for four people.

"See this… it has an impression of two swords on it and the directions are in that Xythican language you spoke, earlier. I can speak it but I can't read it. I was hoping you could read it for me? Please?"

"Well, by the looks of it, it wouldn't do you much good anyways. The first sentence says that only the IKAZI can fulfill the spell by speaking the verses. Moreover, he cannot tell us what he said, therefore I mustn't be present," China said, "So, I will leave until you call me back, baby."

Nightmare focused his attention on the strange letterings on the wall. He placed the two swords in their rightful spot and stepped back. There was a low hum that got louder and louder; heavier and heavier.

"_Yaz Omi oa dez fazdak zpech… Yaz Umi oa Kia beyou… Ūn dez namé oa dez ikazi thyz haz geché mez thresek threzcheat dezik yad ismato… Tek mez bevit ūnce auget tai äsh hauz fesh… Dez bouk oa sacei Yamezt,_" Nightmare spoke in his deep inner voice.

His eyes flared with the combining intensity of his power and the power of the Unspoken. There was a loud rumbling, along with a vicious shudder as the engravings, upon the wall, brightened with intense, white light. Slowly, the wall turned to dust and a room appeared beyond the hole in the wall. There was an altar near the far side of the room. An object, covered in thin, smooth apparel, rested atop the altar.

"_Shi, come, take a look at this!_" Nightmare exclaimed excitedly.

"Woa! So, this is what lies beyond the wall?" China asked as she stepped through.

"_Yeah, I know,_" Nightmare replied as he recovered both swords from the dusty remnants of the enchanted wall.

"What's in it, do you know, Rei?" China asked.

"No…no idea," Rei responded.

Nightmare walked up to the altar. It was covered in engravings. There were imprints of hands on the altar's surface. Nightmare placed his hands on them. The engravings brightened with the same mysterious, white light. Within moments, the smooth apparel burned with light blue flames, until it disappeared altogether, revealing a third sacred sword. Its symbol was a "D" with an "A" on top. It had a black ebony crystal embedded in its handle.

"_Woa… a third sword, just like Manuel said. It's the sword of darkness. Here, can you carry this, Shi?_" Nightmare spoke through the stagnated silence.

"If it's not too heavy, sure," China replied as she took the scabbard and sword and slung it over her left shoulder.

Several minutes later, the three sojourners were back at the entrance, of the cave, looking out across the vast Pacific Ocean.

**Chapter XXIV**

**Rising Seeds Of Hatred**

"Where the hell have the two of you been?" Manuel asked.

"_On an adventure over a cliff,_" Nightmare said sarcastically, glancing at China.

"Oh, hey Rei, I didn't see you come up here," Manuel said as Rei walked onto the porch.

"Likewise," she replied with a smile.

"So, this is Rei," Dragonfly said, coming to the front door.

"Yep… I'm me."

What's that on your back, China," Dragonfly spoke.

"It's the third sacred sword. We discovered it in a cave at the edge of the peninsula. I discovered the cave, by accident, when I slipped and fell off of the edge," China said, laughing at her mistake.

The group went inside the Safe Haven. Nightmare went to the refrigerator and grabbed a Diet Coke. There was a popping sound as he opened the can. China walked into the kitchen as Nightmare began to gulp down the soda.

"Damn, baby, slow down! You're going to be full of gas if you continue to down it that fast!" China exclaimed.

"_I'm thirsty,_" Nightmare said as he crushed the empty Diet Coke can and threw it into the small recycling bin.

Rei came into the kitchen with such suddenness that it spooked China.

"Sorry. I won't bite. I don't like the taste of blood," she said to China before turning her attention to Nightmare, "Hey, can I talk to you alone for a few quick seconds?"

"_Sure,_" Nightmare replied as China left the room to give them the privacy Rei had asked for.

"They are coming."

"_What?_"

"They are coming," Rei repeated.

"_Who is coming?_"

"Look here, this creature named Beast-Massive is briefing a new platoon division, right this second, as we speak, and then will be sending them all in this direction, I'm sure," Rei explained quickly.

"_What do you mean? How does he know where to find us? Who, here, would tell him where we are?_" Nightmare asked.

"I haven't the slightest clue. I'm sorry. You must scout around to make positive of what I'm admonishing. Okay?"

"_Fine._"

"Don't tell anyone until it is for sure."

"_Fine,_" Nightmare answered for the second time.

"It is time, men, to take down a melodious creature, who has enough explosive power to wipe out the state of Texas. He will stop at nothing to ensure the destruction of the race of humanity. We must stop him. If we fail to do so, he will continue to kill and kill and kill. So don't make the mistake of letting him escape. We've already lost two to his power. Dr. Rasmikult and Captain Manuel Fauster have decided to join forces with this malevolent beast. Do not do the same or else; if I shall find you, you will be killed on sight by me," growled Beast-Massive, "Now let us go and achieve what will be an easy victory!"

A little later that day, soldiers were streaming through the thick wooded area, near the west coast, searching for the mystical house said to be made of pure metal.

Nightmare watched them close in upon the remote area in which his group lived. He wasn't going to let them know where the Metallic Safe Haven was for if they discovered it, it would no longer be considered safe. Right now, it was okay for him to retreat back to the Haven to warn the others for he would still have enough time to divert the enemy's attention and lead them away from the Metallic Safe Haven.

The front door to the Haven flew open and Nightmare came running in.

"_Manuel, take China to the cave; China show him the way! Then come back, Manuel, and stand guard until otherwise notified! Everyone else, follow me! We have enemies to dispose of!_"

"Ooh! Goody!" Amber hissed.

Manuel took hold of China's hands and disappeared, with her, into thin air. In the next second, the two of them were inside the cave.

"I already knew where this place was, so, here we are. You must stay here until someone comes for you," Manuel said to China.

"Why? Why must I remain hidden? I don't get it, why?" China asked.

"Your husband doesn't want to lose you to anyone or anything," Manuel said, repeating Nightmare's words, "He told me so. He said it would kill him if he lost you. He meant it. Can't you see how much you mean to him? You mean the world to him and more. He wants to make sure that you don't come under harm."

"Oh, I see. Alright, have him come and get me when it is over, okay?"

"Yes ma'am," Manuel saluted before disappearing.

"_Wait here until I completely divert their attention westward towards the cliff. Then follow behind them to ensure that no one goes south and discovers the Safe Haven. I want to ambush these men, and make no mistake, leave no one alive,_" Nightmare briefed to his companions, "_I want everybody in full bloom of their capabilities and powers. We are all in this one together._"

Nightmare morphed into his malevolent self followed by the morphing of everyone else. Then he ran off to intercept the infantry men. He cloaked himself and remained that way until every metal plate in his massive figure slid from under the skin, covering him, completely, from head to toe, in the unbreakable, undefeatable antitankranium armor. Once the infantry men were in sight, he emerged.

"_Looking for some one to kill?_" Nightmare yelled, in his deep inner voice, "_Then, come on, shoot me!_"

Shots were heard going off as live rounds were continuously fired at Nightmare. One brave soldier came up close to him and shot Nightmare in the forehead.

"_Shoot me again, I'm not dead yet!_" he growled at the soldier before running westward towards the Pacific Coast.

The entire infantry got word of Nightmare's sudden appearance and started following each other in the same direction as their enemy.

One soldier lingered behind, hoping to be able to sneak southward and radio in the truth of the mythical, metallic house; giving Rei the credit for the first open attack and the first kill.

Rei ran blindingly fast up behind the soldier and jammed her talons through his back, forcing them out through the front, in between his ribs, as she impaled her fangs deep into his neck.

The soldier let out a gargling scream as blood flowed eminently from his mouth and wounds. The rest of Nightmare's companions followed the infantry until completely out of Rei's sight.

Rei looked up into the soldier's paling face, "You should have stayed with the rest of your group. Oh well, too bad for you!"

Rei watched the soldier slowly died, his face becoming paler and paler. The soldier began to shake lightly, the cold hands of death taking his life down to the soft, comfortable, padded forest floor where the many layers of soft bark and leaves would finally put him to sleep.

"Sleep now. Don't worry, the IKAZI will soon revive you to full health, where you shall be alive once again," Rei nurtured the dying soldier; now conscious to the world no longer.

Quickly, Rei left the dead soldier and ran to catch up with the others.

Once Nightmare reached the edge of the cliff, he stopped and turned around to face the oncoming soldiers. The metal plates of armor that covered his entire body began to slide back underneath his tough hide.

The soldiers stopped in their place as the watched in confusion at the transformation of their enemy.

"_Now, let us match wits. Let's see who will survive and who won't!_" he said after a moment had passed.

"You're out numbered, you monster! There is no chance in hell that you can win against four hundred and fifty soldiers, as well as seventeen tanks, three black hawks fourteen hummers, and five apache helicopters!" one of the soldiers stated.

Nightmare began running again; north this time, "_If you want to see my residence than chase me!_"

The soldiers began running after him. Nightmare ran into an abandoned house; half renovated; half complete. The soldiers came upon the house, moments later.

"He's in there," said an officer, "I want twenty of you guys to go in there and search him out… now!"

Twenty soldiers went into the beaten-down house and started searching for their enemy.

Nightmare watched them with cold eyes. One soldier came within range, so Nightmare knocked a long vertical, ply wood board over, towards the unsuspecting soldier. The nails that stuck several inches out the end of the board impaled the soldier's left soldier, near the neck, bringing the soldier screaming to his knees.

The soldier's gun went off, firing live rounds all over the place. Moments went by before the soldier's comrades came to his aid.

Outside the abandoned house, the rest of the group was dealing with the others. Helicopters, tanks, and ATV's were scattered, around on the ground, burning viciously. Dragonfly was in the air shooting fireballs at the remaining aircraft supports.

Amber passed through the soldier's bodies, killing them instantly with her deadly touch. Soldiers kept firing at Manuel but only killed each other. Rei was busy biting, people in the neck, with her razor sharp fangs.

Nightmare came out with twenty rotting figures. Their eyes were burning red.

It has begun, Rei thought, as she watched Nightmare come out with his rotting creatures, the IKAZI has finally begun to build his army of infested humans. At last The Chosen Leader has risen to his task.

Hours later, Nightmare came walking up to the Haven with three hundred and forty-two infested humans following him.

The group watched him advance with the beginning of his thoughtless army.

"_Dig!_" he commanded.

Nightmare's small army dug themselves into the ground and put the dirt on top of them. Soon they were unnoticeable.

"Later, you might want to put your army in the cave," Rei commented.

"_I'll be back. I must bring back my queen, now,_" Nightmare said as he flew off into the late afternoon sky.

China waited, watching her husband fly into the cave. She kissed him and held on as he flew, once more, towards the Safe Haven.

"I'm glad to see you stepping up to the Agreement. It makes me hopeful," Rei said as Nightmare grabbed a Diet Coke out of the refrigerator and popped it open, "It has been fun but I have to go."

"Wait!" China exclaimed, "Rei, what is Greyworld?"

"Greyworld is a world in which all who wait to come back to earth, after death, stay. It is not a pretty sight to behold. It's barren and endless with nothing in sight for forty astronomical units."

"What?"

"Three point seventy-two billion miles of nothing… no sun, no stars, no planets, no life. Nothing," Rei explained before she left.

"_I expect that there will be more to come tomorrow,_" Nightmare said as he sat down on the couch.

**Chapter XXV**

**Written Pledge**

**(Discovering The Murderer)**

Hate grows according to love. Losing one that you love dearly causes you to hate the one responsible, unquestionably, with no thoughts of remorse or forgiveness. The question "who" will linger in your mind until you find him or her or even it; once done you will ponder "how" and "why." The answer: because it hurts you… with insanity!

— A wandering expression

Lt. Col. Johnson (Beast-Massive) Pierce.

"I want to know what had happened out there. Please, Nightmare, what was so bad that I had to be taken away from you to hide? Huh?" China asked her husband.

"_Someone in the military sent, practically, an entire brigade to exterminate everyone living here with me. I was afraid of losing you, but I might have acted a bit too strong on my fear. Next battle will involve all of us, I promise_." Nightmare replied.

China kissed Nightmare on the cheek. She understood what his fear was about. Her husband didn't want the risk of her and the child she was holding, within her, to be harmed in any way.

There was a knock on the front door; loud and strong. Nightmare sighed deeply and rose off the comfortable couch. He walked silently down the hall and opened the door; ready to strike if it came to it.

Nightmare looked at the soldier before him and growled.

"_Tell me one good reason why I should not bite your throat right out of your neck!_"

"Such a temper. I'm here on a white flag notice. I hope, for now, while I'm present in your hostile environment that everyone, including you and me, remain at a truce. Alright?" the soldier spoke in a dignified manner.

Nightmare could sense the sergeant's fear. He stunk of it. Nightmare stepped aside and allowed the sergeant through.

"Who's there—" China stopped at the sight of the sergeant, "Very well, I shall have you meet the rest of your enemies."

Once everybody was situated in the living room, the sergeant spoke.

"I know you should not be trusted but you have no choice. I came here on my own accord shadowed by my guilt in what I wish to disclose to you, especially you and your wife, Nightmare."

"_Why us, Mark?_" Nightmare asked, glaring at the sergeant.

"Two things: I know who killed your wife's parents and I have his new information packet. Here it is," Mark said to Nightmare as he took an envelope, labeled confidential, out from between his arm.

"_Who was it? Tell me. TELL HER! She deserves to know who had killed her innocent parents! Tell us, now!_" Nightmare bellowed with rage.

"It was Johnson Pierce, the man who no longer abides by military rules. He isn't a human anymore. I'm sure Robert has kindly told you that a new secret weapon remains at the base, Beast-Massive. Well, it's him, Lieutenant Colonel Johnson Pierce," Mark explained with sorrowful guilt.

"NO!" China cried out in anguish.

China buried her face, full of tears, into Nightmare's shoulder.

"The worst of it was that I was forced to create him at gun point. Kill me if it will make you feel better, but understand that it won't help," Mark confessed.

"Why not, Sergeant?" Manuel asked with aggressiveness.

"Because I know everything about him including his structure, DNA, mental capacity and so on and so forth. I can help you avenge the deaths of Ralph and Anna Cortez. I want to side with you and just to let you know, if Beast-Massive finds out about me siding with you, he will kill me himself."

"_I want to meet him personally,_" Nightmare growled.

"Then take everyone here who has the capability to survive live rounds and head up to Base Sageus. You will definitely find him there. I will stay behind with those who cannot and we will disrupt their security systems for your invasion, how about it?" Mark asked.

"_Fine, but I must recruit one other person. She is a vampire and a demon. She is the former leader of hell,_" Nightmare laughed, "_She'll be intrigued to know that a betrayer is now in our hands. After this invasion, you will be executed. Don't fear though for you shall be very much alive… for eternity._"

Nightmare closed his eyes and lowered his head. Whispers arose from the Unspoken, calling forth in the Xythican language, Nightmare's Tribal Leader. A strong, fierce wind of blackness came out of the chimney, circling the room twice before appearing, in whole, behind Nightmare.

"You called?" Rei hissed

"_Go ahead, Sergeant, explain to her what you've caused and what this team must do against it,_" Nightmare spoke.

Mark stuttered out the story in fear of the woman before him.

"So it is you who rightfully confesses the actual blame for the murders of China's parents. How dare you mock her dignity and come here. Believe me, if I had it my way, right now, I would dry you of your blood and leave your pruned body to rot in the cursed sun," Rei hissed at Mark, showing her fangs.

"_Right now, we have a score to settle with our new common enemy. Let us go and find this beast. China, you will be with me at my side in the battle. Let us rise!_" Nightmare said.

China got on his back and held on as he and Rei, Manuel, Amber, and Dragonfly flew into the skies. Metallyca stayed behind with Robert and the sergeant.

"I was told to remain here to insure the safety of our house. So, don't test me or I will strike!" she said to the sergeant.

Nightmare and the rest of the group that came along flew towards the base. Prior to their arrival, the security system had failed. The surprise invasion was quick and ruthless. Nightmare's team killed relentlessly without guilt.

Nightmare landed in front of a group of unarmed soldiers. One soldier took a swing at Nightmare with his right arm. Nightmare caught the soldier's right hand, with his, and twisted it. Next, he shoved his foot into the soldier's ribs, breaking them. The soldier cried out in pain as Nightmare brought his heel against the soldier's spine. There was a snapping sound as Nightmare broke the soldiers arm and dislocated his shoulder. The soldier fell fast, towards the hard, dirt floor, from the force of Nightmare's heel.

Another soldier put Nightmare in a headlock. Nightmare swept the soldier of his feet and slammed him down on his back.

Rei snuck upon the guards, like a black wind, sinking her fangs deep into the neck of the first guard. The second guard screamed with fright as his companion threw up blood and fell down to the ground cold… dead. He started to run off in the opposite direction. Rei ran after him, catching up to him in three bounds. She appeared in front of him; the guard stopping suddenly, in fear.

"Going somewhere?" Rei asked with an evil smile on her face.

"No…no please!" the soldier begged, "Please don't kill me!"

"It's alright. You'll still live. Don't be afraid, it won't hurt at all," Rei taunted as she moved in for the kill.

With each step Rei took forward, the terrified soldier took a step back until he was backed up against the wall.

"No… please, no!" the soldier continued to beg, this time in a soft weak voice.

"Then side with us and fear no more," China yelled as she came up behind Rei, "We'll offer you the protection you need. Never again will you have to fear the sliding hands of death so long as you side with us!"

Another soldier came running up quietly behind China, ready to kill her with his dagger. The trapped soldier pulled out his hand gun and shot his comrade dead in the head.

"Good enough?" he asked his eyes darting from woman to woman.

"Fair enough, continue to help us for today and as soon as this is done we will speak to you further of our expectations of you… deal?" China spoke.

The cornered soldier sighed heavily before giving a salute to Rei and China.

"Deal," he replied, "Elijah is the name."

"What the hell are you doing saluting to the—" another soldier started before Elijah shot him three times in the chest.

The battle raged for a long time before a beast stormed out into the battle.

"ENOUGH!" it yelled.

China stared at the beast with hatred; cold hatred burned in her eyes at what she saw before her.

"So it's you again, Nightmare, and your pathetic friends. What a nice surprise. What's the occasion… revenge?!"

"_Most definitely, Beast-Massive,_" Nightmare growled in reply, "_You murdered two innocent civilians whom happened to be the parents of my wife!_"

"And who would that bitch be?" Beast-Massive said in a provocative voice.

"Me, you holy shit!" China yelled from behind Beast-Massive.

"Well," Beast-Massive said, turning around to face China, "It was a pleasure to do so. Anyone who helps your husband is to be killed on sight unquestioningly. It just so happened that your parents became involved so I simply murdered them. It was slow for them but I'm willing to make it quick for you."

"You're forgetting something you heavenly fucked horse, no matter how far you try to go to kill my husband's supporters, he will not let you touch a hair on my body. I will see your death before you can even begin to see mine!" China cursed.

"So quick is your tongue, but know that he can't always be there for you, you'll see," Beast-Massive laughed.

"_So quick, are you, to judge, Johnson? But you don't have an army completely loyal to you. So far three of your men have sided with us; two just today. Where loyalty is extinct, there will be no ally,_" Nightmare spoke, "_So sad, that you cannot be seen publicly. The damage done to you is permanent and artificial. Mine is not. Soon all will know about you where as I remain safely hidden behind my human body. So, scoff if you wish but it is you who has made the final error._"

"Look around you and see for yourself; casualties everywhere, where as us, well, no one has died. These casualties of your army are now our thoughtless soldiers. See for yourself and experience the making of Nightmare's thoughtless army; out of your own men, you fuck!" China yelled as she walked to Nightmare's side.

Nightmare's eyes flared a bloody red. He took a long, deep breath and released intoxicating gasses from deep within him. The dead soldier's seemed to sap and inhale the gasses as they started mutating into grotesque creatures, that were neither dead nor alive; but both. They arose to their feet and started walking slowly towards Nightmare.

"Direct my wrath!" they all said in unison.

Beast-Massive looked in utterless amazement at what just took place. He looked at China; frustration clearly marked on his face. China laughed.

"So artificial, so sad. I told you so," she taunted.

Nothing was said for the longest time. The remaining soldiers that had lived through the attack stared in disbelief; terrified and confused at what was just witnessed.

"Your dealing with more power than of that which you know," Rei spoke up, breaking the silence.

"As a dragon, I have come to mistrust humans; still do, but my comrades have more heart and guts than you do," Dragonfly spoke out as he became human.

"I'm not here to preach Lieutenant Colonel, but I have notice that you have now lost your fourth straight battle against my friend, Nightmare, but who am I to judge, alone, the results of your ambitious hatred for us! So much sacrifice alone; but still you remain angry, unhappy and full of fear," Manuel commented towards Beast-Massive.

"Don't be so quick with your words, Captain," Beast-Massive responded.

"_You've been humiliated enough; we shall leave now. Let's rise!_" Nightmare commanded.

Rei and Manuel ran across the ground followed by an army of over two hundred infested humans, as the rest of the team flew high in the skies; China riding on Nightmare's back.

The ride home was full of questions of the most interesting. China was completely devastated all over again, but much relieved at knowing who killed her parents. She felt pressured by today's occurrences. Never in her life had she seen such a battle as this one. She hoped, with heart, that everything would settle down for awhile.

Not much was said when everyone was back at the Safe Haven. Mark had been missing with Rei gone as well. Both of them came back. Mark looked different… deadly different. His eyes had sunken in a bit; his skin pale as flour. Two puncture wounds marked his neck.

"It's finally done. He is officially one of yours now," Rei said with pride.

"_One of yours you mean,_" Nightmare corrected.

"Seriously? I mean, you would allow me to have my own army?" Rei asked with surprise showing in her grey eyes.

"It's no doubt he would, Rei. Frankly, I would as well. You've been so much help to him; to us. You've shown so much insight to things most humans and creatures, alike, take for granted. How will you ever be able to take back your rightful place and once more, be with the man you so dearly love, with a true heart? You'll need this army. Besides, demons cannot cope with vampires but demons cannot survive from a demonic vampire. Lucehpür can submit control over demons but he cannot submit control over demonic vampires. That is why he banished you and your followers. And with banishing, he kept you separated from them because your power along with theirs is too overwhelming for him. So yes, we'll capture those most fit to be of your kin, as long as you continue to be their, for us, okay?" China spoke to Rei.

Tears formed in Rei's eyes. She smiled boldly.

"Oh, thank you so much, child; and you too… Winter King," Rei replied, tears running down her cheeks, "God, I'm so happy right now that I'm crying… look at me."

Metallyca came into the living room.

"It's Rei, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes… I'm me," Rei said.

"I held a visitor here against Nightmare's wishes because…well…come on out!" Metallyca smiled.

A young man came out from behind Rei.

"Hey beautiful, I missed you," he said.

Rei gasped and turned around quickly. Before her stood Angel. She hugged him violently. She kissed him on the lips and wept on his shoulder. Angel smiled at Metallyca and the others. He mouthed the words "thank you" and kissed Rei on the head.

"You haven't changed a bit. I want to tell you something. My love for you could kill just about anyone, even the IKAZI; it's that strong. Because of my love for you, I have relinquished my position, until further notice, so that I could better help keep Creation in existence. This Sherman character is becoming a nuisance. I will help you build the army of The Lost and together we will battle the odds," Angel said softly, peering into Rei's piercing grey eyes.

"They are going to help us, honey. See, look, we have the actual sergeant, who commenced the autopsy of Nightmare, here, ready and willing to give all," Rei responded.

"I live to serve, my queen," Mark spoke as if in a trance.

"He will soon be fully awake, ready to fulfill the task before us; given by Creation alone. He is one hundred percent demonic vampire material that will serve with an open mind," Rei smiled proudly.

"You've done a great job sweetie. Just one simple question, you're not going to replace Fezar's position of advisory with this fellow, are you?" Angel commented.

"No, why?"

Angel smiled and then laughed heartily before giving Rei a big kiss on the lips.

"Because this young lady, Metallyca, here, has brought not only your advisor but also your other followers here to earth! They anxiously await your return to the cave!" Angel said with a lot of excitement in his voice.

Rei turned to Metallyca.

"Thank you. You know it is a tradition with us vampires that when we lose our first set of fangs, we keep them and find an outsider to give them to. It's the highest honor to us and those that bare the fangs will be honored and trusted with anything. Here, I'm giving you mine. Thank you for making my dream a reality. I owe you my life," Rei said, giving Metallyca a necklace that held her first fangs on them.

"I did this because I've never been loved by another. It makes me sad to see one who struggles to be with their love. I'm happier now that you are together with Angel again. The least bit I could do was see to it that your original army of followers was kidnapped from Greyworld and brought back to their rightful leader. I only wish for you to succeed. May the power of Creation deem fit the success of your of your task in length of their survival as the maker of Alpha and Omega. I will remain your key to the worlds in which you're banned, even Starflex," Metallyca responded in full.

"And I support her on that. I vouch for her position. Let her be your guide. She possesses more knowledge than all of us put together," China said.

"_As do I,_" Nightmare spoke.

"As do we," Manuel said, hugging Amber.

"As do I, as well," Robert put in.

"Well, I wouldn't put it any other way… I agree," Dragonfly finished.

"Very well, Metallyca, you may be my guide; our guide, better yet. Can you handle it?" Rei asked.

"Yes."

Rei and Angel left an hour and a half later, happily; hand in hand to join with the Lost Demons.

**Chapter XXVI**

**The Seven Standing**

**(Team Establishment)**

All tremble at the rod, all fear death; making yourself the exemplar, do not kill or cause to kill.

—Rule of The Order

"I can't believe it, really! She actually gave me her first set of fangs. I'm shocked!" Metallyca said after Rei and Angel had left.

"You've done something real special that only Rei would know, to the full extent, how fabulous it felt. In a sense, you practically lifted the world off of her shoulders. You shouldn't be shocked, instead you should be proud," China said in response to Metallyca's reaction to receiving the necklace with Rei's first set of fangs on it.

There was another knock on the front door; loud and strong.

"_What the hell!_" Nightmare cursed softly, surprised and irritated by the knock.

Nightmare went to the front door and opened it suddenly. A young man, unfamiliar to Nightmare, stood out on the porch.

"I was watching you guys battle those soldiers and machines. I was wondering if this is where the IKAZI resides and if this is his group of defenders. I—" the young man began.

"_How do you know about the IKAZI? How does anyone other than us know about IKAZI? Who told you about me?_" Nightmare questioned the young man.

"I was told in a dream by an eye that the IKAZI, or you, would be in a heated battle against the green humans and their machines when I would stumble upon you. By your response, I take it that you're him… the IKAZI," the young stranger spoke softly.

"_Who are you?_" Nightmare asked point blank, ignoring the young stranger's assumption.

"My name is Apollo… Apollo Victasious. Before I can't tell you anymore, you must answer my question… are you or are you not the IKAZI?" the stranger continued.

"_Yes, I'm me,_" Nightmare said sarcastically.

The group laughed.

Well, like I had said, I was sent here by—" Apollo began.

"—_Rei,_" Nightmare finished.

"What?" Apollo asked, suddenly confused.

"Me, I'm Rei," a voice said from behind Apollo, "I am the one responsible for bringing you here. I was the eye."

"But…"

"The illusionary effect of the eye, itself, draws the attention of the one being summoned. Rei, however, is the one commanding; voicing the place upon where you must go. Yes, that's my Rei alright," Angel said looking down at Rei with affection gleaming in his smile.

"Oh… I see," Angel spoke.

"My lord… we are waiting for the response; anxiously," said a young man from behind Rei and Angel.

"Right! Hey, IKAZI," Rei said with a smile, "We would like to build an underground system of rooms and passages, from the actual cave, throughout the entire peninsula; using your sanctuary as one of the two main entrances. I was hoping if you would give consent for this."

"_Was that Fezar?_" Nightmare asked.

"Yes, it was."

"_Let me see him, please?_"

"Fezar, the IKAZI wishes to speak to you!" Rei called back to her advisor.

Fezar walked up onto the porch slowly, fearful of what the IKAZI wanted from him.

"_You fear me,_" Nightmare commented.

"Yes, we all fear you, IKAZI," Fezar said softly.

"_No need to. We are all on the same side and in this together. Besides, I'm respectively known as Nightmare Maxwell. How well of an advisor is this day-walker to you, Rei?_" Nightmare spoke, staring at the scared vampire before him.

"He does exceptionally well at his job."

"Well, then make him thee advisor. We might all be in need of his use. Fezar, I am willing to—" Nightmare paused.

"What?" Fezar asked.

Nightmare's eyes flared, "_Someone lurks in the dark and awaits death. Fezar, bring this intruder to me!_"

"Yes, IKAZI," Fezar grinned before running off as a blinding wind.

"Who could be there at this time?" China asked as she put her hand on Nightmare's shoulder.

"_I haven't the slightest clue but we will find out. Who ever it is, there will be a consequence._" Nightmare answered sternly.

"I've got him!" Fezar announced as the crowd before him split apart; announcing his return.

Fezar came walking up the steps, dragging a soldier with him; the soldier struggling helplessly to get away. Fezar threw the soldier down before Nightmare. Nightmare's eyes flared a brilliant red, his fangs showing.

"You're one of them too, aren't you?" the soldier asked fearlessly.

"_I suppose you could say so, but…_" Nightmare said as he morphed into his monstrous stature, "_…No!_"

Nightmare laughed as he grabbed the soldier up by his shoulders. The soldier took his pistol out and shot Nightmare in the head. Nightmare grunted as the force rocked his head back. A second shot rang out as another soldier came running into the clearing. Fezar grabbed the unsuspecting up and brought him before the IKAZI.

"_Watch me,_" Nightmare spoke to the two captives as he stretched out his top right arm towards the black forest.

Nightmare's arm started glowing as electricity jumped up and down his arm and all around his hand. He then thrusts a huge bolt of it at a nearby tree. There was a was a flash of bright, white light as the tree's trunk exploded, sending burning splinters of wood in every which direction.

Nightmare then looked at the soldier he held in his two lower arms and smiled. He took his electrically-charged hand and covered the soldier's face with it.

The soldier's body started twitching uncontrollably as electricity ran freely throughout it. Smoke began to emerge from the soldier's face. Nightmare took his hand off of the soldier's face. The soldier was dead; his face burned beyond recognition. Nightmare threw the body to the floor and turned his attention to the second soldier.

"_Fezar is a vampire, you know; a demonic vampire,_" Nightmare smiled, "_Fezar, bite him!_"

Fezar turned the soldier around and looked him in the eyes. A vague trace of fear showed in them.

"If you bite me I will still be alive. I'll live forever!" the soldier said fiercely, smiling in defiance.

"Ah, but would you?" Fezar grinned back as he bit the throat out of the soldier's neck, "I don't think so."

Blood flowed freely from the wound as the dying soldier gargled out his last bloody breath.

"_Good enough, Fezar. Now watch the one whom you know and fear; as the IKAZI, I shall bring to these bodies thoughtless life!_"

Again, Nightmare's eyes flared brightly as he inhaled deeply; letting out the same intoxicating gases from deep within him. The bodies began to morph and change as the intoxicating gases were consumed through their mouths and noses. Soon the new soldiers got onto their feet.

"Direct my wrath!" they said in unison.

"_GO! Be with your brothers and wait for the coming War of the Gods!_"

Nightmare tossed an orb out towards the infested soldiers. It expanded until it was bigger than the two infestations. The two of them stepped through and disappeared.

"So it is truly you. I apologize for doubting," Apollo said to Nightmare.

"_Welcome to salvation,_" Nightmare responded, "_Fezar, go ahead and begin construction. Have your mistress report to me when you are completely finished with everything._"

"Thank you, sir," Fezar replied.

"What are we to do about him?" Rei pointed to the soldier sitting on the couch.

"_You! Come here!_" Nightmare said.

"Yes sir," the soldier said; scared of what might happen to him.

"_Would you like to live a life like her?_" Nightmare said to him, pointing to Rei.

"Why?"

"It's in your best interest," Rei commented.

"But, I have a wife and two kids."

"You can pass it on to them like I did to my boyfriend," Rei said, looking up at Angel.

"It won't hurt at all," Angel reassured.

"You may also do it to whomever you deem fit to help us kill the Master Executioner," China added.

"Who's that?" the soldier asked.

"_You're a Christian, right?_" Nightmare asked, looking at the small shield pin on the soldier's chest.

"Episcopalian, why?"

"The Master Executioner is known by all and feared by all. He is the devil. Would you like a chance to save the world, your family, and more as well as slay the devil?" Rei asked.

"Sure, anything for my family. Just don't do to me what you did to those comrades of mine. I fear you, all of you, especially you," the soldier said to Rei.

"Then become one of us. Please?" Rei asked.

"What if I say no?"

"Then we delete your files from the military data base as if you had been chaptered and you get to fend for yourself against Beast-Massive without a job to help your family of four. He will kill you and your entire family. If you side with us and become more than just human, you alone, will be able to protect your family as well as us all. So, how about it? Huh?" Manuel spoke up.

"Fine," the soldier sighed as he tilted his head to the side.

Rei stepped up to him and sank her fangs deep into his neck. Several seconds passed before she retracted her fangs from the soldier's neck.

The soldier's head jerked back as he was taken off his feet; his body hovering a few inches off the ground. His body started rotating, ribbons of white and blue lights spun around him in every which direction. There was a blinding flash as the soldier's body descended; his feet making contact with the soft earth beneath them.

"You're one of us now. Gather your family and protect them from the beast and the Master Executioner. Feel free to judge the Undone and find those deemed fit to be of our kind. You must understand that I am the leader of this clan. I am fair but I am strict. You must remember the very first Code of The Order. Now go and help us build the army for the oncoming War of the Gods," Rei said to the soldier.

Nightmare turned his attention to Apollo.

"_As of now, you are the fifth member of our new group The Seven Standing. Your comrades are as followed: Me; my wife, China; Manuel; and Picies. I've already assessed your capabilities and I am intrigued by your up-front nature. So there we have it… our new group of leaders._"

"Why is it The Seven Standing, when there is only five members?" Apollo asked, somewhat confused.

"_There will be two more members. It is said, in The Order, that two of one will come in to complete The Seven Standing,_" Nightmare answered.

**Chapter XXVII**

**Battle Of The Two Lesser Evils**

"How could he do this to me, Killius?" growled the beast, "How could that pathetic creature, Nightmare, be able to take my dead men like that? I must get to him somehow, and somehow I shall. I have yet to discover what he fears. Where's Keratul? I need her right now."

"I'm right here honey. No need to sweat… I'll cool you down," Keratul nurtured the beast.

"What must I do to bring that thing to his knees?"

You mean that docile scare, Nightmare?" Keratul asked Beast-Massive.

"Yes, him."

"He always seems to be hanging around that bitch… what's her name… China, I think," Keratul commented.

"Yeah, her. I enjoyed killing her parents. Seeing it bring tears to her eyes was even more joyful for me. I must admit… it did anger him… Nightmare. It made him extremely upset to find out that I, his long-term adversary, would be the one responsible for the death of Ralph and Anna Cortez. But in the end of it all, they will exist no longer," Beast-Massive smiled.

"If I may say something please?" Staff Sergeant Killius asked, "We have lost the two crusaders to him and a fellow named Fezar. Their conversation was caught by a live transmitter and has been recorded on tape. Would you like to hear their conversation?"

No. Just let me deal with the bastard. I will enjoy killing him," Beast-Massive growled viciously as he left to face his adversary.

Nightmare and China were walking hand in hand, along the outside boundary of the Haven when a young man came walking up to them.

"Excuse me, IKAZI, but do you know who the girl is that Rei gave her first set of fangs to?" he asked.

"Why?" China replied instead of her husband.

"Because I seem to have a fatal attraction to her," the young man replied back, "I like her a lot and want to get to know her better."

"_Her name is Metallyca Gutierrez and she is inside the Haven. What's your name?_" Nightmare questioned.

"My name is Xkias Melanthrou. I am one of Rei's guardian Devamps. Can I—"

"What is a Devamp?" China interrupted.

"Devamp is short word combination for demonic vampire."

"I figured so," China muttered more to herself than to Xkias.

"Can I please see her?"

"_Sure, go right ahead,_" Nightmare spoke.

"Thank you… thank you so much," Xkias said before heading for the Safe Haven.

The door rang as Metallyca came down the hallway from her bedroom. She answered it to find a young gentleman standing there.

"Woa, you're beautiful!" the man commented.

"Thanks!" Who are you here to see?" Metallyca asked politely.

"You… you are Metallyca, right?"

"Yep. What for?"

"I just told the IKAZI that I wanted to see you because I have a fatal attraction towards you and I was hoping you wouldn't mind me getting to know you on a more personal basis," Xkias commented.

"Oh, wow, I never thought anyone would find me attractive… seriously. Sure, I'd love to get to know you better. I think you're cute. What's your name?" Metallyca responded.

"Xkias Melanthrou. I was Rei's guardian Devamp but she wants me to ask you if my leadership skill is good enough to make me the IKAZI's guardian Devamp."

"Well the only way for us to find out is to have you try it. However, you must also be his wife's guardian as well. Okay?" Metallyca said.

"Fine, that will work. Thank you."

"You're welcome sweetie," Metallyca commented as she kissed Xkias, "Now go do your task. Give them personal space, though, because I think they want to walk alone with each other."

"Okay," Xkias complied.

Nightmare and China sat amongst a bed of flowers, holding hands and talking to each other.

"You know, baby, I'm a month into my pregnancy. How do you feel right now knowing that you will be a father?" China asked Nightmare, her eyes sparkling with affection and happiness.

"_God, it's all new to me. I don't know what I feel. I guess I feel confused and anxious._"

"Why, baby? Why not happy?"

"_I do feel happy, happy to know you're the mother of our child. I wouldn't have it any other way and that is for real,_" Nightmare smiled.

"I'm amazed at how intimate our relationship has become. I never thought that someone, like you, would step into my life and be my husband, father of my child, and my personal hero. I am so grateful for you. You saved my life a countless amount of times," China spoke truthfully.

"_To be truthful, you are the first human I thought of as other than dead meat. I thought different and felt different about you instead of wanting to kill you. I've changed… I've been completely twisted against my first thoughts and now look at me!_" Nightmare exclaimed.

"I do look at you and I see love and respect; loyalty and honesty; integrity and defensiveness, and I love it. I see someone handsome in more ways than one. My friends are envious of you, for whom they know as human. You're highly valuable to me; a priceless treasure that makes my heart ache with undying love and affection," China sighed as she laid her head on Nightmare's chest.

He watched the two of them sit and talk with intimacy. It disgusted him how the brute had mindscaped the fawn. He couldn't take their talk of love and affection anymore.

"The two of you disgust me," he growled as he appeared before them, "You and your bitch!"

"_You! What brings you to us, you fuck! Beast-Massive… you've been warned already and still you seek death! So be it… you're outnumbered thirty to one. Don't think you'll achieve anything by breaking boundary legislations!_" Nightmare admonished in a growling tone of voice.

"How dare you breach upon our private conversation, like that, you filthy wad of fir!" China exclaimed.

"I will truly enjoy killing you, you human!" Beast-Massive growled as he attacked.

Nightmare slammed his right arm across Beast-Massive's chest, bringing him forcefully to the forest floor.

"_You will have to get through me first wise ass!_" he yelled in his deep inner voice.

Nightmare ripped his blades out as his armored plates slid out from beneath his tough skin.

Nightmare shot cables out from his four wrists and encompassed Beast-Massive with them. He forced his adversary against a huge redwood with utterly devastating force; knocking the wind out of him. Beast-Massive growled from the pain and discomfort. He struggled desperately to get out of Nightmare's grasp.

Nightmare brought his opponent closer to him and jabbed him with his blades. The beast growled in discontent.

Xkias came out like a wind, forming in whole by China's side.

"Call everyone out here, please!" China yelled towards Xkias.

"Sure thing, mistress."

In the next moment, a storm of dark winds came flying through the forest, all formed around Nightmare and the enemy. Rei and Angel were the first to completely appear.

Picies, Apollo, Metallyca, Manuel, Amber, Dragonfly, Robert, Mark, and Xkias came seconds later.

Nightmare released Beast-Massive from his grasp.

Beast-Massive stared at the thirty creatures that encircled him.

"_As you can see, oh holy shit, you are outnumbered. Give up you holy tyrant and hide at your base in fear of us. It's over with, you lost!_" Nightmare yelled.

Conceding defeat, Beast-Massive gave one last growl, in defiance, before running off into the woods towards Base Sageus.

"Well, that does it," China said.

"Try and have him come back!" Angel said in a firm voice.

Rei's followers went back to work while the rest of the group went into the Safe Haven. Rei and Angel were the last two to disappear, hand in hand, into the metallic sanctuary.

Once inside and settled down, China noticed tears running down Rei's face.

"My God, Rei, why are you crying?"

The love that burns bright between you and Nightmare gave me flashbacks of my life before hand," Rei cried.

"Tell us about it, please?"

"Man, I'm sorry. Sometimes I am emotionally unstable and some things, like the love the two of you have for each other makes me happy and sad at the same time. Sure, I'll tell you about my past," Rei replied as Angel thumbed the tears away from her eyes.

**Chapter XXVIII**

**Rei's Tragic Ending**

**(The Life Before Hand)**

In life, there are two ways to look at things. You can look at something with love or with hatred. However, out of one must come the other, for when you love one side, you tend to grow to hate the other side. With your love for one and hate for the other, you tip off balance on life's thin line towards the side you favor. Be this as it may, you come to find that it's a love/hate relationship.

—Reflection Quota

Anastasia (Rei) Ultimere

"My life before my death wasn't exactly a holy life. For the most part, I was an outcast, as I am now, but on exile. I was born, in my second life, in nineteen twenty-nine to a mother who died at my birth and a father who left me for dead, when I was fourteen years of age. I had strong gothic beliefs and my favorite mystical creatures were demons. I met up with a friend who was dating a creepy man," Rei started.

"You're two hundred and forty-five then, aren't you?" Metallyca asked.

"No, I'm actually four hundred and fifty-four years of age, but it doesn't matter. Anyways, at one point, when I was seventeen years old, my friend's creepy boyfriend cornered me in my own house and asked if I was gothic. I made the mistake of saying yes because he then asked me if that included vampires. I said yes again and asked him why he was cornering me. He grabbed my left shoulder and forced my head towards my right and in the next instant I felt my skin being pierced by two fangs. I screamed in fright before I blacked out. When I woke up, I felt different… I felt dead. I looked at my skin and saw that it was a lighter tone than usual. Scared out of my mind, I ran to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. I bared my teeth and watched in horror as two fangs extended beyond my teeth. I realized with absolute terror that my friend's creepy boyfriend was actually a vampire. Further more, I discovered two puncture wounds on the right side of my neck. Putting two and two together, I understood that I was now part of the walking dead… a vampire," Rei said as she exposed the two puncture wounds and showed them to the rest of the group.

"Damn, did it hurt?" China asked.

"No, not exactly. I screamed more from fright than I did from pain. After a few moments of thinking, I realized that my friend was in danger so I ran to her house. It felt like a split second before I was at her front door. I discovered that in that split second I had ran thirteen blocks from my bathroom to the front door of her house. I turned the knob but the door was locked. Frustrated, I slammed my hands on the door and watched as the door flew off its hinges. That's when I discovered my second ability… strength. I ran in yelling her name. I found her cornered by her boyfriend. He was running his hand across her cheek, smiling. She was crying, pleading for her life. I was so enraged that I ran up on him and tore his spine out of his back. My simple touch caught him on fir and he burned to ashes," Rei continued.

"I thought vampires lived forever?" Amber commented.

"No, we don't. My friend looked at me with wide eyes. No, not you, she said to me, no, he didn't. When I showed her the marks and my fangs she cried. Oh, I'm so sorry, she said to me, but don't hurt me. I told her not to worry, that I would not let it happen to her."

"_How old was she?_" Nightmare asked.

"She was barley a year older than me. God, she was so frightened; so scared. I asked her if she had ever known that he was a vampire. She said she had no idea until today when he cornered her. I told her that nothing would happen to her, that I would ensure her safety and protect her if she would only do one thing… never speak about me being a vampire. I told her that I had accidentally knocked the door down and we laughed at it. She got serious and asked what it was like. I said that there wasn't much difference except I wasn't exactly alive. She began to apologize again when I just went up to her and hugged her."

"How did you feel about your indifference to hers?" Manuel asked.

"I tried not to compare, really, I didn't. We were on opposite plains of life, so I didn't see anything similar with the exception that my outcome had been her innocence. Many years went by and rumors grew about her being a vampire."

"What happened?" China asked, intrigued by Rei's past life.

"Well, still to this day, I remember it as though it just happened; as though I'm still there. It was the day of her wedding and she asked me to attend and I said sure. I made positive that her fiancé was not a vampire. I was watching them say their pledge when I heard someone yell out that she was a vampire. Three shots were fired and she fell. Blood splattered on her fiancé's tuxedo and face. He screamed in protest and fell by her side. I was up there in no time. She looked into my eyes and whispered, I thought you would protect me? She died moments later in her fiancé's arms."

"Oh my God!" Amber exclaimed as she tightened her arm around Manuel's waste.

"Her husband or, well, her fiancé looked up at me and noticed the marks. He asked me, you're one of them, aren't you? I couldn't hide from the fact so I told him I was one. He said, make me one. I looked at him in surprise and said what. He repeated his statement with the look of determination set coldly in his eyes. I rejected at first but he kept pleading, asking me to help him avenge her death so I gave in. Afterwards, I went after my friend's murderer and killed him in front of thousands of witnesses."

"Where is your friend's fiancé these days?" Metallyca asked.

There was a moment of silence before anyone answered.

"Right here," Xkias responded in a soft voice, "You look so much like her, Metallyca, so much. That's why I said my attraction towards you was fatal. I love you so much. You are so much like her, in more ways than one."

Metallyca gasped and hugged Xkias violently. She kissed him passionately and hugged him again.

"I'm sorry. Go ahead, Rei, continue," she said, smiling.

Rei smiled back and continued, "Authority figures started to attack and open fire. Xkias swore to me that he would guard me. Together we attacked but in the end we were captured. We were nailed up on wooden crosses. The put us up on a hill and surrounded us with kindling and dry wood. About seventeen priests arrived, each with their own bible. They lit fire to the woodpile and watched us burn… to death. It was Friday October 12, nineteen forty-two when we were executed. That was the anniversary of my friend and Xkias' engagement. Well… that's my story."

Silence hung heavily in the Safe Haven. Xkias had his arm around Metallyca and Metallyca's head rested on his shoulder. China sat on Nightmare's lap, leaning her body against his.

"All I can say now is that the series of unfortunate events brought me to my one and only love," Rei smiled as she kissed Angel on the cheek.

"Isn't that the truth," Angel commented with a smile.

"Well, I must say, I've had enough for a week's worth. I'm retiring. I will see the rest of you in the morning," Dragonfly announced.

Everyone else murmured in agreement.

Later that night Angel laid asleep in the bed. Rei came up and place her hands on his exposed back, running them up and down the length of it. Angel turned to his side and looked up at

"Hey beautiful," he said before falling back asleep.

China knocked on the door and came in at Rei's bidding.

"Thank you for telling us your story," she whispered, afraid to wake Angel.

"Hey, I've got something to tell you that scares me," Rei said in a hushed tone.

"What?"

"I've conceived. I'm… I'm pregnant too!" Rei exclaimed.

"Who's the—" China started to ask as Rei pointed to Angel, "Oh, well, hey, that's a good thing. Don't worry we'll get through this together. You'll see, it will be alright."

Rei smiled a guilty grin, "It's… well, it's my first time… ever. I've never been pregnant before. I'm scared, I… I don't know what to do, exactly. Don't tell anyone, please?"

"Does he know?" China asked as Nightmare walked in.

"_Know what?_" he asked as he put a hand on China's shoulder.

"Can I tell him?" China asked.

"_Tell me, what, honey._"

"Sure," Rei said.

"Baby, Rei's pregnant too. Isn't that wonderful?"

"_Woa… that's neat._"

"No," Rei said, "He doesn't and I don't know how to approach him about it."

"_I'll tell him. I'll have a man-to-man conversation with him about it. Don't you worry… just get some rest,_" Nightmare spoke in a soft tone.

"Alright. Thank you, both, so much. I really do mean it."****

**Chapter XXIX**

**The Critical Kidnapping**

"That does it… Keratul, why di I lose so much against that bastard, Nightmare? What does he have that I don't, huh?" Beast-Massive questioned.

"They say he's the prodigy… The Chosen Leader. Several times I've heard them mention another name, IKAZI, that still refers to him, Nightmare. Don't worry sweetie, you've just begun to bloom. Soon he'll be no match for you. You'll see, just give yourself time to adapt to his behavior," Keratul responded in her sweet tone of voice.

"If I may suggest something, sir," Staff Sergeant Killius spoke up.

"What, Killius," Beast-Massive asked with a bit of irritation sounding in his voice.

"What if you were to have China kidnapped and taken up here? If she was held as a hostage, he might respond with more caution, assuming you would put her life on the line," Killius began.

"Tell me more, Killius. It's interesting," Beast-Massive said as he rested his chin on the tip of his fingers.

"Well I figure that Nightmare's weakness is in fact his strength. Losing touch, much less sight of his girl would put him in a no-win predicament. We could then force him into a war out in the Mojave Desert and strike him down with all of our power!"

"Keep going, I like the sound of it so far," Beast-Massive commented.

"I'm sure we can take him out by luring him into the Mojave Desert, through forced requisition since you will be holding him personally responsible for the murder and possible death of his girl. Then when we have him situated, we kill his girl and him. Thus, the IKAZI, will be of no more. It will work, I'm sure of it," Killius concluded.

"Hmm, yes, that would work. Now, the only question is how do we go about getting the girl, China, to separate from Nightmare? That's all we need, otherwise, I'm content with the plans," Beast-Massive said in a content voice.

Nightmare was sitting on a stool near the counter, at a bar; Angel sitting at his side.

"_Why here?_" he asked Angel after a few moments of silence had passed by.

Well, let me put it this way, for you. Let's say, just by chance, this place was to be an uncommon have or sanctuary, if you will, that is managed by Creation and used by those such as myself and ones alike; wouldn't you want to be here?" Angel summarized.

"_Sure, but it's not. Come on, why would Creation set up a bar, for one, in a reckless city such as good old Pasadena, for two, with publicly displayed advertisements, for three? Huh?_" Nightmare questioned his colleague.

"Because they can," said the bartender, "Angelic, here, wouldn't fib you, not about something like this, anyways."

"It's true, Nightmare, besides watch their reaction as I tell them who you really are."

"Who is he?" the bartender asked again.

"He is the IKAZI, the actual chosen leader who will free Starflex from the hands of Lucephür."

A sudden hush fell over the bar in its entirety. Everyone turned and stared at Angel and Nightmare. No one talked, no one dared to move a muscle.

"Are you… are you really him?" a girl asked Nightmare, "Are you really the IKAZI… The Chosen Leader?"

Nightmare looked at the young woman for a moment, pondering on how to answer her question.

"_Yes… I am the IKAZI, but I prefer to be called Nightmare Maxwell,_" he finally spoke up.

Angel smiled broadly.

"Welcome to the SFH Bar. The SFH stands for Starflex Haven. Finally, Creation has answered our cries and has sent us the one who will save them in their entirety and, rid from life, the Master Executioner, Lucephür. You've got free tab here buddy, here, drink up."

The bartender shoved a shot glass full of a weird yellowish-orange liquid in it, at Nightmare. Nightmare looked at the shot glass in disgust.

"_Do you have anything else, anything like Diet Coke?_" he asked.

"Yeah, if that is what you prefer. Sure, here," the bartender said, putting a can of Diet Coke in front of Nightmare.

Nightmare thanked him as he opened the can and gulped down the soda.

"It's his favorite drink," Angel explained.

Beast-Massive smiled pleasurably at his captive. It had been easy to kidnap the girl. She stared at him in horror, fear, and disgust.

"He will find out, soon enough, that you have taken me hostage!" she cried.

"On the contrary. I plan to publicize your kidnap and personally seek him out. And, oh yes, he will come for you, I'm sure of it. It's just that when he does, we will kill you in front of him and then he shall die there after," Beast-Massive laughed a loud.

"You dumb fuck… he cannot be killed! He won't allow you to kill me either! Trust me, you shall fall before my eyes, and I will enjoy watching!" the girl admonished.

"Careful, China, he can kill you now and say that you're alive. Nightmare will still come for you. I would keep shut if I were you," Killius spoke up.

"_Hey Angel, I hope secrets can be kept here,_" Nightmare commented.

"Why?" Angel asked.

"_Because, well, let's just say an adventure of two for one will cause a third to come into existence,_" Nightmare smiled.

"What?" Angel asked confused by Nightmare's riddle.

"I'm pregnant," said a familiar voice.

"Rei!" Angel turned around in surprise.

"Look it's not that important right this second. Charles, turn the television on, Nightmare, watch!" Rei said, out of breath.

Nightmare watched as a man in the army outfit called out his name. Nightmare listened, unable to do otherwise, as the soldier challenged him. Nightmare watched and listened as the soldier spoke of the sudden apprehension of his beloved wife.

"_NO!_" he yelled loudly, in his deep inner voice as he sprung up.

Nightmare ran, ran blindingly through the forest, trying to comprehend all that had just happened. In the many seconds that he had spent at the SFH Bar, China had been abducted and taken from him. Now they were forcing requisition upon him and if he didn't abide, they would kill her.

A fierce black wind ran past him and Rei appeared several yards before him. He stopped running. Clouds of distant fog fumbled out through his nostrils as he breathed heavily with anger and rage.

"I know how you feel, truly, I do. Nightmare you must think before you act. You know that they have China, and they want you to respond. They won't kill her until you do respond. Be reasonable and consider fate verses faith. Use both together and you will undermine your enemy and come out victorious."

"_She's pregnant,_" Nightmare muttered.

"I know, she told me. Nightmare you must do this. Here, I'll send a personal message. Xkias and Angel shall accompany me and the three of us shall deliver your message," Rei said.

"_You will?_"

Rei nodded.

"_Fine, tell the beast that I am on my way! I want three of his men either dead or transfigured and I want that soldier, Killius, killed as part of my message!_" Nightmare growled with clenched fists.

"What did you expect? I had that planned in my head from the start. After all, I am a demonic vampire, aren't I?" Rei smiled.

"_Yeah,_" Nightmare muttered.

"Xkias, Angel, my love, report!" Rei commanded.

Two fierce winds blurred on both sides of Nightmare.

"Let's go clan! We have a message to deliver personally from the IKAZI!" Rei smiled devilishly before the three of them disappeared.

"You're free to roam around in this room. There are two guards posted at every entrance to your chamber. You can try to escape, but you won't get far at all. So enjoy this place until your execution," Killius laughed as he left the room.

"So how did it go, Killius?" Beast-Massive growled.

"She took it, none the less," Killius smiled.

China sat in a chair, rubbing her hands together, showing her anxiety.

The main door, to her chamber, burst open and three raw winds flew in. Rei, Angel, and Xkias appeared before her.

"Mistress, they haven't harmed you, have they?" Xkias asked.

"No! I'm scared… I… I miss Nightmare! I want him here! They are going to kill me, that stupid soldier said so!" China cried.

Three soldiers burst into the chamber hollering and yelling for Xkias, Rei, and Angel to surrender unconditionally.

Xkias was the first one to attack. He bit the soldier in the neck and sank his fangs in deep. The soldier quivered from the sudden rush of coldness.

Rei and Angel rushed the two other soldiers, giving them the same amount of attention. Once done they turned to leave.

"We will leave these bodies here for your protection," Rei said, smiling.

"Okay, thanks," China said between tears.

Killius was about to enter the quarter lair of the beast when a raw black wind grabbed him up and pushed him through.

Beast-Massive looked up in time to see Rei holding Killius at bay. Angel and Xkias appeared beside her.

"Let him go before I have you butchered, bitch!" he growled.

"I'm here to deliver a two-part message from your captive's husband…" Rei said as she bit into Killius' neck and tore out his throat.

"NO!"

"The IKAZI is coming for you, you filthy low-life animal," Rei finished with an evil smile.

"You bitch, see to it that he meets me in the Mojave Desert three days from now. Then we shall see who rises victorious."

"You'll definitely see who will achieve victory. In truth, there is no way that you can disrupt The Order. Trust me, all has been set… you lose!" Rei glared before disappearing into a wind of black shadows.

**Chapter XXX**

**The American War**

**(Establishing Recon)**

Rei, Angel, and Xkias walked into the Safe Haven. Nightmare sprung up from the armchair.

"_How is she? What was his reply?_" he asked Rei.

"Don't worry, Nightmare, she is being guarded by three new Devamps. And as you have wished, Killius is dead. I tore his throat out of his neck, myself, in front of Beast-Massive. He says for you to meet him in the Mojave Desert, just shy of the Nevada State border. He wants you there in three days," Rei reported.

"_In three days? Why in three, why won't he face me now? What's wrong with today?_" Nightmare blurted out.

"I don't know but our three new members will report, to us, everything that goes on. We'll be informed and when we are, we'll inform you," Angel spoke.

"_How is she? I need to know if she is alright or not._" Nightmare pleaded.

"She's fine, my lord, she hasn't been abused. She only, cries in fear, wishing for you to steal her back. All-in-all she is in good health with three new guards ready to help you in her rescue. They are under my control as am I under your control. If you wish for me to issue a command for them to retract more guards, I will gladly have them do so," Xkias replied to Nightmare's question.

"_Good God, you can do that?_" Nightmare cursed softly.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I can."

"_Then do it, and make it clean._"

"Sure thing, my lord," Xkias said as he bowed and left.

"Do we have the final plans for American War, Major Trascus?" Beast-Massive asked his new apprentice.

"Yes, sir, Killius… had given them to me just before he… um… was killed. His family, by the way, is requesting that his body be brought back east for his funeral. Do you want me to suggest to them that they have a closed-casket ceremony?"

"Yes, just don't explain why. They do not need to know that a vampire tore his throat out of his neck. They are devastated quite enough, already," Beast-Massive replied, "He was a noble soldier."

China sat in her chamber, finally resting after cleaning up the evidence of post-death. The three dead guards had finished their transfiguration into Devamps and now kept watch from the dismal shadows of her chamber.

"Are you alright, my mistress?" asked a familiar voice.

"Xkias, you're here… where's Nightmare?" she asked, opening her eyes after apparently dosing off to sleep.

"He must abide by the rules. He mustn't see his queen until the third fold. I must inquire how are your new SubGuardians, are they faring alright?" Xkias implied.

"Yeah, they keep watch but they won't talk to me, except Xell'Tara. She always wants to know that I'm alright and keep faith."

"What?! Xell'Tara is here? So you have four SubGuardians," Xkias stated.

"Nope, still three. I've been considering this for open thoughts: You are my husband's advisor as well as our HeadGuardian, so I thought Xell'Tara could be my advisor. She is quite expressive and does a good job too, but it's your choice," China explained.

"No mistress, it's yours. You make the calls," Xkias corrected.

"Fine, then she is now my advisor. I never knew you knew her?"

"She is my younger sister. We were both transfigured by Rei. My interest peeked her interest, so Rei allowed it to be made of truth. Where is she right now?"

"Scouting around for more takes," China replied with a smile.

"Well then, my job here is done. Tell her I said hi."

"Will do. How's your love?"

"Worries about you. You were the one who convinced Nightmare to allow her sanctuary. She says she won't forget that, ever," Xkias reported.

"Well tell her I send my gratitude for her caring, and tell my baby I love him and am keeping faith."

"Sure thing ma'am," Xkias said before leaving.

Xkias walked into the haven, wet from a sudden burst-storm. Rei and Angel were sitting on the couch, depressed, fearing for one friend; worrying about the other.

"Xkias, it is good to see you, baby," Metallyca said from behind him.

"Hey sexy, it's drizzling out there; a light one but why?" Xkias asked her as he pulled her warm body close to him.

"Don't know," she replied, looking into his eyes as she smiled.

Three swords were stuck firmly in the dampening ground. Nightmare was on his knees before them, his head drooping.

Drops of water fell at his knees. Nightmare looked ahead, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"_Pleas… come back to me… I need you… I… I cannot go on living without you. Please… oh God… please, please…_"

Nightmare cried softly from the despair of being out of touch with China. He didn't know what to do. Xkias walked up to Nightmare slowly.

"_I cannot go on without her. God…I…I must rescue her whether that bastard is ready for me or not!_" Nightmare said, aware of Xkias' presence.

"She told me to tell you this: Stay… Stay here… with me. Keep faith with fate and know she won't do anything until you come for her, my lord," Xkias reassured as he put a hand on Nightmare's shoulder.

"_WHY? WHY MUST I BE PUT THROUGH THIS? WHY… WHY CAN'T I JUST GO TO HER AND RESCUE HER?! ANSWER ME… I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE! WHY…can't I just hold her in my arms and know that she and our child are safe? Why…?_" Nightmare yelled out in anguish.

Tears streamed down his face as rain streamed down throughout the skies.

China sat in the chair, sad and depressed. Xell'Tara came in and pulled up a chair beside her mistress.

"He is calling for you… look," Xell'Tara said, pointing out the window, "out there and see for yourself. The tears, he sheds, are falling fast, everywhere."

China walked to the window and smiled, tears running silently down her cheeks.

"You're right Xell'Tara. The rain falls when he is upset. It is one of his many powers. God, I'm in love. I mean it, I'm really in love. You know, Xell'Tara, he came up to a military ball in my father's honor, dressed in my father's uniform, and then proposed to me in front of hundreds of people. Not once did he harm anyone, despite the fact that he was surrounded by soldiers," China cried with a smile, "He is the absolute Winter King. We danced atop a deep and enormous lake, our feet causing ripples in the water. My God… I miss him."

"You cry," Xell'Tara spoke.

"Yeah, I do, but it's because I'm so happy to know it's raining hard. It means he is thinking of me and feels the same way as I do. If… if I am to die, I want to know he's holding me as I fade to black. I want to die in his arms. Then I will die in peace," China continued to smile as tears ran down the length of her face.

"You know, mistress, human and creature emotions, alike, cause weather to go wild. Take a look, the rain has stopped and it is snowing lightly. That is your emotions. Watch for a change, it will be your loves response," Xell'Tara explained.

China watched the skies. Soon a small gap appeared in the clouds. Rays of light fell upon her window frame.

"Oh my God, you're right. Thank you so much," China cried some more, "You give good advice. I hope you don't mind, but I want you to be my advisor. Will you please?"

"Sure, mistress, anything as long as you remain safe. I have sent your SubGuardians out to retract more Devamps for your escape," Xell'Tara smiled.

China turned around and hugged her advisor violently, "Thank you so much! By the way, your brother says hi to you."

"_It's snowing Xkias,_" Nightmare said in a mystified voice.

"Yes it is, my lord. I believe it is your wife's reply to your pain," Xkias explained with a smile.

"_How so?_" Nightmare asked.

"Human emotions have the same, if not similar affects, on the weather, as do us creatures alike. Only a few know this," Xkias commented.

Fezar, Rei, and Angel walked up to Xkias and Nightmare.

"Sir, if it is okay to have your permission to take word to your wife, may I have it please?" Fezar asked politely.

"_Yes, you may. I want you to tell her something for me. Tell her that I will always stay with her even to death, I will never part from her; never have, never want to,_" Nightmare answered with depression in his voice.

"Yes, IKAZI, I shall. Thank you."

The sky is clearing, he must be happier now," China commented.

"He is," said another familiar voice, "Hello ma'am, I bring news from him and two close friends."

"Tell me please."

"Your love says: I will always stay with her, even to death, I will never part from her; never have, never wants to," Fezar began to report the messages.

"He said that?" China smiled.

"Those were his exact words with no editing. Rei and Angel tell you to hold on for two more days. During that time, your SubGuardians will help you escape," Fezar finished reporting.

"So will I," came an unexpected yet familiar voice, "I thought that was you."

"Xell'Tara?" Fezar exclaimed in a surprised voice as he turned to the woman standing behind him, "It's you!"

"Yes it is me. Long time no see," Xell'Tara smiled.

"You haven't changed a bit," Fezar said, hugging China's new advisor.

"I guess I am part of your team now, since China has made me her appointed advisor," Xell'Tara commented.

"Really?! That's great! Well, I believe my work here is done now. It's great to see you again, Xell'Tara," Fezar responded before disappearing into the wind.

"Don't worry, my mistress, things can only get better from here on out. You'll see, soon this night will be tomorrow's day and already one fold is done and only two more need passing. You'll be home to your husband in no time. Trust me, my mistress, trust me," Xell'Tara commented with a soothing smile, "Now I must go and make sure your SubGuardians are doing their job."

"Don't leave me here alone, please, Xell'Tara. Just allow them to surface through for now. I don't want to be left alone, I'm afraid," China explained quietly.

"Very well, my mistress," Xell'Tara answered China's request, "I shall stay with you for now. However, I must see to it that we have one of your SubGuardians stationed here and since someone must do it, I shall, is that fair, my mistress?" Xell'Tara asked China.

"I guess so. It's just that I don't trust them as much as I do with you," China confessed softly.

"Will you trust me to get an extremely loyal SubGuardian that will protect you with the utmost care and decision?" Xell'Tara asked politely.

"You know I would. I trust you with my life… you know that!" China exclaimed.

Three blinding winds rushed into China's chamber. Her three SubGuardians dropped six soldiers on the ground. They were already beginning their transfiguration into Devamps.

"Now there are nine of us, my lady. We will gather more after the commotion dies down," reported one of the SubGuardians.

"Freyxen, I want you to something for me," Xell'Tara spoke up.

"Anything, if it will help the cause, my lady," Freyxen replied.

"Can you stay here in my absences and keep guard of our mistress? I trust you and know you and your dedication and I believe you can do this task," Xell'Tara implied firmly.

"I will gladly do so for the cause; for our mistress," Freyxen complied.

"Thank you so much, Freyxen. I appreciate your determination and dedication. I owe you my life," China said.

"No, you owe me your living. You must stay alive as your dept. That's all, my mistress. Everything else will be handled by us," Freyxen replied.

"Alright, well I will be back shortly," Xell'Tara implied before leaving.

Soon night came to the west coast and China fell asleep.

**Chapter XXXI**

**Rei's Tragic Ending**

**(The Man She Loves And Nearly Lost)**

"I worry about her," Rei commented quietly, to Angel, that next morning.

"I do too. This was not written down in The Order," Angel commented loudly.

"_Well it is mentioned briefly in The Order but I just did not want to believe it would happen,_" Nightmare confessed loudly.

Rei whispered something into Angel's ear and Angel nodded in response.

"_What?_" Nightmare asked.

"I want to go visit her as does Rei. If there is any message you want to take up to her, we can," Angel spoke up.

"_Yeah, I do. Tell her that I will be there sooner not later. She'll understand,_" Nightmare said, his chin resting atop his finger tips.

"So we shall… come on honey, let's fly like the wind," Angel smiled.

"Can we go in, Xell'Tara?" Rei asked China's advisor.

"Yes, but don't be surprised at what she is busy doing," Xell'Tara commented with a smile.

Rei and Angel stepped into the chamber. They had been surprised to find guards at the three entrances, but soon discovered that all nine guards were Devamps; China's actual SubGuardians.

When Rei and Angel stepped into the room, they found China sitting in a chair, looking out of her only window. Angel was a bit confused at the matter at hand, whereas Rei understood, fully, why China spent her daytime sitting motionless, staring out of the window.

At the sound of them approaching, China spoke in a mystical and dreamy voice to Rei and Angel.

"He has a message for me I suppose…"

"Yes he does, sweetie," Rei said, "He states that he will be here sooner not later. He ended by stating that you would understand his words."

"I do… I understand. It's what I want him to do, anyways. God… I remember when I first ran into him. He caught my attacker by surprise and just killed him. I pleaded for him not to kill me and he gave a grunt and ran back to the edge of the cliff, jumping high as hell to get on top of its plateau," China implied as she continued to stare out the window.

"Was that one of Sherman's henchmen, China?" Angel asked with a smile.

"Yeah… don't get me wrong, though, I trust everybody… I just don't trust the devil inside them," China laughed.

Rei and Angel laughed with her. China's face became solemn and sad once more.

"God, Rei, I never realized how much I love him until he was taken from me. I… God… I really truly love him. Oh, how I want to be encompassed by his warm body once more… I… I don't want to die here… no… not here in this shallow place!" China cried, tears suddenly streaming forth, down her face.

"My mistress cries again… she cries quite often. I hope this won't become worse," Xell'Tara spoke quietly.

"It's okay, I'll be fine. Rei, how did you come to meet Angel?" China asked.

Rei looked at Angel. Angel smiled and then turned to leave.

"I shall be with Nightmare, then. I'll let you two talk alone," he said before speeding off like the wind.

"Well," Rei started, "I first met him in a hospital. I was dead… an actual Devamp and the first of my kind when I met him. He had suffered a fatal fall that nearly killed him."

"Oh, how awful!" China exclaimed.

"Not so… the more of it was that I was in the hospital next to his bed to finish him off. You see… I was the one who initiated his fall. The thing that held me back was that he didn't fear me. Instead of begging for his life, while I held a razor sharp knife against his throat, he asked me why such a beautiful woman, such as me, would want to kill a complete stranger such as him," Rei continued.

"What?!" China cried.

"I can assure you that after that moment I broke down and cried; immediately falling in love; the power of such emotions was overwhelming, and he still talked to me; comforting me as the selfless man he is."

"Aww… how cute," China sighed.

"Hey, how are you feeling, right now, Nightmare?" Angel asked as he walked out onto the cliff.

Nightmare was crouched next to the edge of the cliff, staring out across the vast Pacific Ocean. The wind blew at his hair as clouds passed across the open skies. The wave caps gently crashed along the rough edge of the cliff, ever so slightly eroding the jagged sediments.

Nightmare sighed heavily, "_Faithfully hopeful; I'm going to get her back tomorrow despite the fact that I must wait another fold. Tell me Angel, have you ever been shoved away, much less torn from your love and reason for living?_"

"Oh, definitely. I know a lot of what you feel is driven from confusion. I know I hate being confused and I'm sure you hate that as well," Angel said as he squat down beside his best friend.

"_Tell me, please… tell me about how you and Rei became one from two different sides of existence,_" Nightmare spoke as he looked down at the ground before his feet.

"Well, I met her in a hospital… I… I had an awful fall and pierced my arm and chest by two rods. I woke up from a reoccurrence and found this beautiful and radiant woman, no older than I, holding a razor sharp knife against my throat; her eyes cold," Angel began to speak.

"_That was your first encounter with Rei?!_" Nightmare asked with surprise in his voice.

"Yes it was."

"_What prevented her from cutting your throat?_" Nightmare asked again.

"I just stared into her eyes and asked her why such a beautiful woman, such as her, would want to kill a complete stranger such as me. All of a sudden, tears started filling up along her bottom eyelids and then she began to cry. She asked me why I said that and I answered: This is what I want to say but I can't say it for when I look into your eyes there are no words that I can say to describe your beauty," Angel smiled.

"_Wow!_" Nightmare sighed.

"She kept crying so I put my hand on her shoulder. As I did, she started backing up, dropping the knife on the floor and disappeared like the black wind she can be."

"I ran out and that was the last I saw of him for a few months," Rei continued to talk to China, "Then I saw him walking along some railroad tracks near the place where I initially tried to kill him. I walked up behind him and asked in a soft voice why he wasn't afraid of me. He turned around and said because I was beautiful. I asked him if he new what I was and replied that because of my exit in the hospital he was convinced that I was a vampire."

"Why was he there?" China asked.

"It's a funny thing you should ask because I asked him that very same question, myself. He told me that my face was stuck in his mind and that I had been since our first encounter. He said that he came here everyday, hoping that I would come back. He then asked me if I came back to complete my objective. I said I couldn't. He asked why and I said because I was in love. It was funny because he asked me why that was preventing me from killing him and I responded by telling him that it was him who I was in love with," Rei smiled proudly.

"Oh, wow that's so cool," China replied with a grin.

"_She really said that to you?_" Nightmare asked Angel.

"Yeah she did. I just looked into her eyes and I said I couldn't help feeling the same towards her. After she told me that she was a vampire I asked her how it felt to be one. She replied saying she grew accustom to it but that she was made one against her will. You see, when she told you and China about her past life, it was the second time I heard it. I was shocked to hear about her life, before me," Angel continued to speak to his companion, Nightmare.

"_You know, the fall that you described to me… well I had a dream that that had taken place where you actually died and Rei cried, in anguish, at your death. She didn't cause it though, a demon of pure blood swept her away and she fought back. The last I saw was your body disappearing underneath the river of flowing magma. After that, I woke up,_" Nightmare sighed.

"Well, I can't say it happened any other way than what you dreamt. However, I'm sure you want me to tell you what all went on, right?" Angel asked.

"_Yeah, I do,_" Nightmare answered with a sniff.

"Rei had brought me to her homeworld, Starflex. We spent much time there together, happily in love with one another. We spent a total of four and three quarters of a year there. It was about midway through my time of stay, when I began to notice Rei's behavior was shorter. She was more cautious and upset, which, to me, was anything but normal. At one point, I had brought her to a spot on Starflex that resembled the same place on earth in which we first made contact with each other. While we walked, she went over the side and glided towards the entrance of a cave, well hidden in the side of the cliff. I patiently waited when I was shoved over the side, by a demon. He said: so long you Dreygan. I yelled as I continued to fall. Suddenly Rei's hand shot out and grabbed my arm. There was a small struggle as I tried to get on hard ground when her grasp slipped and I fell to my death," Angel retold.

"_And then the demon carried her off into the darkened skies,_" Nightmare commented.

"Correct."

"_You said that the demon told you: so long Dreygan, what does Dreygan mean?_" Nightmare asked.

"Dreygan stands for those in life who do not possess the will to bring forth their extraterrestrial power or ETP. From what I've witnessed, your wife is far from being a Dreygan," Angel answered.

"_How so?_"

"Well, it's one thing for snow to fall from the forces of human emotions, but it's quite different and unique for snow to fall while the sun is out and it is warm. That is what I would consider a small yet profitable power. Also, your wife knows how to speak and read as well as write the Xythican Language. That language has been forgotten by all Dreygans, so it just further proves that your wife is not one and far from it," Angel explained.

"Oh my God, so he actually did die the way he was suppose to before he actually did," China exclaimed as Rei paused.

"Uh… yes, he did," Rei responded.

"How did he become a vampire then?"

"He was already one. Earlier on before his initial death, he had asked me how it felt to be transfigured into one. I told him it doesn't hurt as much as one fears but there is some pain. He put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. I asked him if he loved me even though I was a demon as well as a vampire. He smiled at me and said: Rei, I have to confess… I don't like you because you are someone else… I love you because you are you. He leaned his head to the side and said make me a better creature. I told him it would be difficult for me to do so and a bit more painful for him because he didn't have the qualities of a demon. He just shrugged his shoulders and said love sometimes hurts. I smiled, kissed him, and then bit him," Rei smiled.

"Oh, how sweet," China admired.

A woman came into the room.

"Xell'Tara sent me to tell you, Rei, that Angel needs you back at the Haven," the woman informed.

"Thank you Phelonie. I guess I must go, child, but I must tell you, Xell'Tara appointed Phelonie, here, to be your right hand during your maternity," Rei commented.

"What about you?" China asked.

"Xell'Tara will have someone else help me, child. Thank you, though, for your concern," Rei thanked China.

"You're welcome," China said as Rei left.

**Chapter XXXII**

**The Seven Standing**

**(The Last Two Members)**

I don't look back on my past with guilt or despondency nor with blissfulness and excitement. I take my past as an accident, unwanted at the time, giving me a life most dreamt of. Now I carry within me a girl so pure that neither Angel nor I, her parents, can stop her full potential.

—Conscious Thought

Anastasia (Rei) Ultimere

Despite the conditions in which she lived, China had a well-rested sleep. During the middle of the night, she began to have a weird dream.

It must have been nineteen years into the future from what her dream-self saw. A young man, barely nineteen, was walking home with a young lady, also barely nineteen, talking to her as if he had known her his whole life.

It wasn't their figures that had peeked her dream-self's interest; it was the topic of discussion that lured her attention.

"Vengeance, why must your father, the IKAZI, fear so much for our safety?" the girl asked.

"Look, Serenity, you are a pure bred of the vampires. Remember, you are the first Night-flyer in thousands of years. Besides that, your mother and father aren't just the two leaders of Starflex, or the final two members of The Seven Standing, but they are also best friends and comrades of my parents," Vengeance spoke up.

"You are so like your father, Vengeance," Serenity said.

"And you are you… that's why I…"

"Why you, what?" Serenity asked.

"That's why I love you. I do… I really do love you. It's strange though; I possess the elements Life and Death while you possess the elements Light and Dark," Vengeance commented.

"Well… I don't know what to say. I mean, I love you too… I really do, but I thought you saw us as life long friends and nothing more," Serenity said, a bit confused.

"No… I don't. Ever since the beginning of the War of the Gods, I have seen more need to spend time with you and even spend my life, but I want to start slowly so we both have time to adapt," Vengeance said, looking into Serenity's eyes.

China's dream-self noticed that Serenity's eyes were the same piercing gray as Rei's. The dream started to fade out as the morning came.

"Oh, my God!" China muttered as she put a hand on her belly. It had swollen out a bit since the day she conceived and it was getting harder and harder for her to walk a lot or even stand for a length of time. Phelonie came striding to China's side.

"Are you alright, my mistress, what's wrong? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine… I just… I just had a weird dream, that's all. I need to talk to Rei, please. Can you get her for me?" China asked.

"I'll have Xell'Tara call her. Remember, I'm not suppose to leave your side for anything. At all costs, I am suppose to remain at your side until the baby is three hundred and sixty-five folds old. Only then may I do what I want. Right now, I want to help you," Phelonie explained.

"Alright," China sighed, giving in without resistance.

Phelonie looked at one of the guards and sighed heavily. The guard nodded and disappeared to find Xell'Tara.

"You're our hope, mistress. We hope that you will help us bring all of our kind together; demonic and not," Phelonie said as she sat by China.

"I believe the one who will truly unite your kind is that who resides within Rei," China commented as she thought about her dream.

Xell'Tara came into the chamber, accompanied by Rei.

"Hey, child, what's wrong?" Rei asked.

"Rei, I had a dream," China blurted out with a worried expression on her face.

"A dream, child, that's not so bad," Rei assured.

"My dream was about a boy named Vengeance and a girl named Serenity; both fall in love with each other. They are both barely nineteen and that's not what bothers me," China stammered watching Rei's face change expressions.

"What bothers you is that Vengeance is to be your son and Serenity is to be my daughter… you had that dream to?" Rei asked in a surprised voice.

"Yes, Rei, I did. What does it mean?" China asked.

"Well, it means you're going to have a boy and I'm going to have a girl! What else would it mean?" Rei responded quickly.

"I don't know, but it must mean something far greater than what we surmised, right now; but to have them fall in love with, each other, while the War of the Gods is going on… that's weird."

"It just means their child alone will possess the four corners of the universe. Your son will have the elements +Life and Death as my daughter will have the elements Light and Dark, right?" Rei surmised.

"Right."

"Then their child will have all four and those four elements, when combined as one, will have enough power to end the War of the Gods. Don't you see?! They are the critical pieces to this endless fight against the Master Executioner! That's what it is! That's probably what you were feeling behind all of your thoughts, China. That is so awesome!" Rei exclaimed excitedly.

"Don't tell anyone this, okay?" China pleaded.

"Alright, I'll let you tell," Rei agreed.

"Hey friend, how are you?" Angel asked as he sat next to Nightmare, on the front steps.

"_Hanging in there… that's pretty much it,_" Nightmare sighed with melancholy.

"I want to give you something that Rei had found on Räsh'Agal, just after you and China left," Angel said as he pulled out a long narrow object draped in cloth, from behind the guardrail, "I believe this to be your fourth and final sword… the Hybrid of Light."

"_God damn! What the hell am I suppose to do with these four swords?_" Nightmare cursed in frustration.

"Keep them for now, I guess," Angel said, shrugging his shoulders.

Nightmare sighed as he took the sword from Angel and placed it on his lap.

"There's something else I want to tell you. I'm sure Rei is saying this to China as I speak to you. The two of us have decided to join The Seven Standing. It was, ultimately, her eager decision after you and China allowed her to have an army of our kind… well actually of her kind. We've realized your help would be needed and that is why we decided to join," Angel told.

"_I would be glad to stand at your side in battle,_" Nightmare commented.

"So, that is it then," Rei commented to China, "All members are now accounted for, to complete The Seven Standing. Thank you, so much, for allowing us to join."

"Well, the four of us are indeed in need of each other's help. Our dream is proof of that."

Phelonie came into the room. She whispered something into Rei's ear.

"Angel needs me, child," Rei said to China.

"Okay."

Rei left to meet with Angel.

"What's wrong?" China asked her personal nurse.

"Nothing, my mistress, nothing," Phelonie smiled weakly.

"WHAT?!" Rei yelled, "What do you mean he just ran off?!"

"He is attempting to rescue China on his own. Nightmare couldn't take it anymore," Angel replied.

Oh, God, no!" Rei cursed.

"You get China ready and I'll catch up to Nightmare and detain him."

"Good thinking… let's go!"

**Chapter XXXIII**

**The Fatal Rescue**

It never dawned upon me that in the legal prime of my life, I would be discovered by a creature with the true human spirit, one known to kill; never though to love. I hold this special being in the depths of my heart and carry our son inside of me. I find deep respect for the powerful and pity for those who fear them through misguidance and misunderstanding. Because of my curiosity, I am now in a great chain of life beyond human comprehension… and I'm glad.

—Answer to a Question

China Cortez

"Phelonie, get China! Xell'Tara, gather the crew! Holden… stay by me," Rei ordered.

"Yes, mistress," said Holden April, Rei's personal nurse.

"Hey Holden," said a male voice.

"Quarter, it's you!" Holden gasped.

"Yeah, I came to help."

"I knew you would," Holden gasped.

"What's going on? What's happening?" China asked Rei as Phelonie rushed her out of the chamber.

"Your love has taken the burden as long as he could and now flies towards us to attempt a premature rescue. As I have vowed; as we have vowed, we will be taking you out to meet him. Angel is guiding your love to a place where he may receive you safe and unharmed," Rei smiled at China, "You're going home, China, you're going home! Now let's get moving!"

"They're coming, Rei!" Quarter yelled.

"Take up arms with the rest of our mistress' SubGuardians and take them out!" Rei ordered.

"Yes, my lady. Holden, I shall see you soon," Quarter complied.

"Keep close," China said to Phelonie.

"Don't worry mistress, I shall remain by your side," Phelonie replied.

Quarter and the nine SubGuardians went to intercept the oncoming party of enemies. He turned the corner, in a long hallway, and started flinging quarter size discs, of metal, in every which direction.

A soldier, sitting at the desk nearest Quarter, got up with a rifle. Quarter flung four discs in the soldier's direction. This discs sped through the soldier's armor, piercing his body and streaking through it. The soldier jiggled a bit before falling on his desk and over the side into the aisle.

Another soldier came into the room with a fragmentation grenade held tightly in his hand. Quarter flung another disc. It sped, blindingly, through the middle of the soldier's forehead, killing him instantly.

One of the SubGuardians picked up the grenade. He pulled the pin out and threw the activated explosive device into the room from which the soldier had appeared from. There was an explosion; loud and forceful. Two soldiers flew through the plaster wall with strong force, hitting the ground and sliding across towards Quarter. Quarter looked down at them. They were blown beyond recognition, a trail of blood left from their body, from the wall to their final stop. There was screaming and painful cries from the explosion.

"Damage has been done… let's go. We have a family to unite," Quarter said as he turned around to catch up with the rest of the group.

"OVER MY DEAD FUCKING BODY, DEMONS!" cried a voice.

Quarter turned around suddenly.

"With pleasure," he said as he lowered his fangs and bared them to the oppositional soldier.

Quarter grabbed the soldier and thrust his talons through the soldier's stomach. There was a pause before Quarter pulled his hand out, snapping forth the soldier's spine until it protruded from the wound. The soldier's scream was shortened abruptly by the dismemberment of his spine.

The soldier fell forward; dead before contact with the hard tile floor. Blood started running onto the floor, in small rivers, from the soldier's mouth and eyes.

"Stupid fool… should have kept his mouth shut!" Quarter sneered.

Elijah came running into the room. All the vampires turned their heads towards him.

"I'm with you… hell I'm one of you as well," Elijah grinned as he bared his fangs.

"Good," Quarter said, "Lead these SubGuardians ahead of the main pack to make a safe passage for the head mistress."

"You know I will," Elijah grinned as his eyes reddened.

"_Why must I wait here? Why can't I just go in there and help her?_" Nightmare growled.

"Look, you've come along way in your second life. We want to make sure she gets to you. Besides, was it not you who thought of this plan?" Angel spoke.

"_Yes I did… I know I must wait but just how long?_" Nightmare sighed as he sat down on an old stump and put his hands over his face in frustration.

"Not much longer, my friend. We are all in this together. Remember that oath we all took. Not one member shall fall before me; do you remember that? Angel asked.

"_Yes I do,_" Nightmare mumbled.

"My girlfriend, and mother of my child, is in there helping your wife escape. Phelonie Pyra and Holden April, my cousins, are there too. As much as you fear for the well being of your wife, I, too, fear for my cousins and girlfriend," Angel commented.

"_It's just that I worry._"

"Nightmare, do you remember that day she accused you of killing her parents? Do you remember that?" Angel said, changing the subject for better use of passing time.

"_Of course I do, why wouldn't I?_" Nightmare said, looking up at Angel.

"Do you remember the day you surprised her by appearing, from a situation of where all could have been lost, in her father's army uniform? Do you remember how she looked as the two of you danced atop the lake with energy encompassing the two of you and spirits dancing to your lead?" Angel continued to question.

"_Of course… what's your point?_" Nightmare asked, somewhat confused.

"My point is that your wife most definitely feels the same way towards you as you do towards her. She loves you too much to lose you. If it came to it, she would rather die in your arms than to be executed alone with no one to care for her body. You get what I'm saying?" Angel explained.

Nightmare stood up.

"_Yes I do, but… God… she is my life, my very existence; my hopes, my dreams. God… how much longer must I stay here and wait for the love of my life?_" he said, his eyes closed and fists clenched.

Angel smiled lightly as a hand fell softly on Nightmare's shoulder. Nightmare opened his eyes and turned around quickly.

"Oh my God… I'm back with you… my God!" China cried, burying her head into Nightmare's shoulder.

"_You're back, here; safe; in my arms,_" Nightmare sighed, smiling at Rei as he hugged China.

"Hey baby, how are you doing?" Rei asked Angel as she hugged him.

"Better, now that things are back to normal."

"_You look great!_" Nightmare said as he kissed China on the forehead.

"You missed," China smiled.

"_What?_"

"You missed," China repeated slowly as she kissed Nightmare passionately on the lips.

"_Bull's eye?_" Nightmare smiled.

"Bull's eye," China smiled back before hugging him again.

"Are you happier now, my mistress?" Phelonie asked China.

"Yes, I am, Phelonie, thank you," China said excitedly.

Phelonie looked at Nightmare.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Phelonie, your wife's personal nurse. I'm going to help with the baby," she explained.

"It's a boy, baby, a boy!" China sighed with happiness.

"_Oh my God, it is?_" Nightmare exclaimed.

"Yes it is, and Rei is having a girl!"

"You are?" Angel asked.

Yes, honey, I am," Rei cooed as she kissed Angel on the lips.

"I'm proposing that we all take a safe route homewards," Fezar said as he stepped towards a tree, "This tree is completely illusionary and allows us to pass through into a division of tunnels, rooms, and passages. Because Manuel powers it, he can detect when the enemy approaches and will prevent them from passing by making it like an actual tree."

"Then let's do it," Xell'Tara said as she took a hold of Fezar's hand.

Ten minutes later, everyone was in the network of tunnels. The tunnels had been well constructed with oxygen flowing through it, keeping the balance of breathable air with that of the air exhaled by the group.

About half way towards their destination, a soldier stood in their way with his hands behind his back and a grin on his face.

China stopped, as did Nightmare, then Rei and Angel; followed by the rest of the group.

"I bring news, IKAZI," he said, "You might not know me but your lady and Rei do. My name is Elijah Conner and I fell to your cause willingly before you sentenced me to a new and improved life. My family still remains undecided about my offer of everlasting love and life. As was suggested to me, I went back to Base Sageus and brought back six hundred new Devamps; all willingly offered their lives for a new one. They are here. I was told of this place by Quarter and Holden. I hope you're pleased with my efforts."

"_I very well am,_" Nightmare smiled, "_Why don't you fall in beside Phelonie and follow us to the Haven._"

"Yes, sir."

Elijah fell in beside Phelonie. He looked at her and smiled.

"Why is such a beauty, as you, alone?" he asked.

"Because I haven't found Mr. Perfect yet. I'm still looking," Phelonie blushed.

"Don't be embarrassed; be proud. I'm sure you've gotten compliments from many men."

"Nope, yours is the first," Phelonie smiled, "Thank you for that… it was really nice."

The group walked further down the tunnels, going through different chambers, before stopping at a dead end.

"This is where your Haven rests. This is the entrance and exit, to and from the Metallic Safe Haven. Just speak your title in the Xythican Language and see, for yourself, what happens," Fezar instructed.

"_IKAZI,_" Nightmare said softly.

The ceiling of the tunnel opened downwards to the sides as another panel fell down to the ground. It was a piece of the stairway. Nightmare walked up it. China fallowed him; the came Rei and Angel; followed by the rest of the group.

"_Well Fezar, That's quite an entrance. I'm impressed,_" Nightmare commented.

"I did this for the cause."

Phelonie followed China into the kitchen. China found two folded pieces of lined paper taped to the middle of the island. She tried to reach over and retrieve it but could not for the signs of pregnancy prevented her from doing so.

"I'll get it, mistress," Phelonie said as she put her hand atop China's.

"Okay, thanks. It seems I'm too full to do so myself," China smiled as she put a hand on her belly.

Phelonie opened the folded papers and read it silently.

"Oh my… oh God! This is addressed to Elijah," Phelonie gasped.

"Well then, give it to him and let him read it," China said.

"It's from his family and it's not good," Phelonie said as she showed the letter to China.

China began to read it and as she did, her eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

"Oh no… I should tell him this… not you. I can tell you like him and you don't want to see him in pain. I heard the two of you. It seems you found Mr. Perfect but you didn't want to say it," China smiled.

"Yeah. I've never felt this way before. I'm kind of scared. I'm only twenty-one years old," Phelonie confessed.

"Don't worry. If things turn out right, you'll be fine," China reassured.

"And what if they don't?"

"They will… trust me. Now tell Elijah that I need to speak to him, okay?"

"Alright,"

Phelonie walked into the living room. Elijah sat at one side, alone, his elbows resting upon his knees with his hands folded in prayer as he stared at his feet. Phelonie felt a pull in her heart; a sad remorse for something beyond her control.

Quietly she walked up behind him but he spoke before she could utter a single word.

"Hey beautiful, they're gone. They ran from me in fear and anger. Once they were my life, but now I live alone; exiled for choosing to live and stay with them rather than die and leave them, and now… now they've left me," he spoke softly with melancholy lingering in his tone of voice.

Phelonie put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," she said.

"Don't be. You had nothing to do with it and besides, I was pretty sure this was going to happen. I'm all alone now," Elijah sighed.

"No you're not… I'm here," Phelonie replied as she sat down next to him and put her hand on his, looking into his piercing blue eyes, "You see, when I told you I hadn't found Mr. Perfect, I was speaking the truth, but to say that now would be to lie. You said something to me that no other man has said. I know it might be too soon to tell, but I think I'm in love… with you."

"Well before you came over here, I believed I had nothing left, and I still believe that, to an extent. You and them and this life… it's my future, whereas my family is my past," Elijah replied, still staring at his feet.

"Look at me," Phelonie said softly as she raised Elijah's chin with her hand, "I love you and want you to stay here with me and love me the same."

"I… well…" Elijah sighed.

"What…what are you trying to tell me?"

"I… I do love you and that's why I am staying. You're my love… my life… my reason for living," Elijah said as he looked up into Phelonie's piercing brown eyes, "I must tell the IKAZI something."

"Okay."

Elijah walked up to Nightmare.

"IKAZI, sir, I want to help with the cause!" he said.

**Chapter XXXIV**

**The American War**

**(A Fight To Kill)**

"So, is he coming or did you tell him?" China asked as Phelonie came back into the kitchen.

"China… I think… I think I'm in love," Phelonie said in a soft, steady, and mystical voice.

"What?" China asked, confused by Phelonie's answer.

"Well, Elijah already knew that his wife and kids had left in fright. He told me that that is why he complimented me on my beauty. When he told me this, I became infatuated with him. I mean, he is cute and all, but of the more, he has such a sexy personality. I really believe I found Mr. Perfect. The cool thing about all of this is that he loves me too!" Phelonie exclaimed.

Elijah came into the kitchen with a smile on his face and strength in his voice.

"Hey cutie, I'm going to start the battle. The IKAZI has accepted my strategic plans and he wants me to be a leader. I must thank you so much, for I couldn't have done it without your cute-self coming over and nurturing me. God… I really love you," Elijah spoke before giving Phelonie a pleasantly warm hug.

Phelonie kissed Elijah on the lips and hugged him in return.

"That's so cool, sweetie. What's your first task?" she asked, excitedly.

"He wants me to go up and mingle with the soldier's and find out what the beast has planned. I have to go now but I had to tell you first. You're my life, Phelonie, my life," Elijah said, soothingly.

"Be careful sweetie," Phelonie admonished.

"I will."

Minutes later, Elijah hung around in a room packed with officers. No one suspected him; no one took notice. Freyxen stood next to him.

Time went by at an even pace. Soon Beast-Massive stood near the central stage. A hush fell over the crowd.

"Men of honor, men of war, we come here to take down a threat that could end our very existence. Life, itself, is being tested by an infestation known as Nightmare. He has already collected six hundred men, or so; bending them to his will, through transfiguration; changing their bodily and mental health as well… as their emotional health. He has given them emotional instability; power overwhelming, and life beyond death. At this time tomorrow, half of this division will head south towards the mythical metal house where our escaped captive was known to reside. Any questions so far?" Beast-Massive began.

A dead silence hung over the crowd; stale and dry.

"The second half of our finest division will be placed in the Mojave Desert, just shy of the southwestern border of Nevada. While the first force heads out to execute the monster's wife, the second force shall destroy the monster, himself. Thus, we shall achieve victory on two fronts!"

A few hours later, Beast-Massive dismissed the group. A few high-ranked officers remained behind as did Elijah and Freyxen.

The two adventurers looked at each other, smiled and nodded in agreement at their silent understandings.

"What do the two of you want?" the beast snapped.

"We came for what we wanted not too long ago, isn't that right Elijah?" Freyxen spoke up in a taunting voice.

"Ah yes, our mistress did make her escape… clean, cut, thorough, I'd say."

"I guess you might want to know why we're here again, huh, beasty boy," Freyxen smiled.

"I should have you killed!" Beast-Massive growled after realizing who it was he had snapped at.

"Ah, on the contrary… we can't be killed by mortals such as you. Too bad we missed the speech or whatever those Dreygans came out from," Elijah commented.

"Sucks for you," Beast-Massive smiled, oblivious to his adversary's understatement, "What is it, to you, that I would care for whatever the hell you have to say, do, or ask."

"Nothing in general, just one simple question from our lord, the IKAZI. How do you feel knowing you're being undermined at every turn, out smarted at every bend, and out done at every obstacle?" Elijah smiled devilishly.

"Well, you'll just have to wait and see, now, won't you?" Beast-Massive grinned.

"At least we both agree," Elijah hissed softly before he and Freyxen disappeared.

"I heard, Phelonie, I heard that you finally fell in love," said a woman about Phelonie's age.

"Who's that, Phelonie?" China asked.

"That's my cousin, Phoebe Keya."

"And this is my husband, Paedyn Poizyn. You must be new, for I haven't ever seen you around before now," Phoebe stated.

"Are you even a vampire or a Devamp?" Paedyn asked.

"No, I'm a human. In fact, I am the IKAZI's wife and soon-to-be mother of his child. It's a boy," China smiled.

"Hey, I just realized something," Paedyn said suddenly, "You're Phelonie, right?"

"Uh… yeah, I'm me," Phelonie said, somewhat confused.

"You're dating Elijah Conner, right?"

"Yeah, that's my baby alright, why?"

"Well, I am his cousin. It just came to me that I am in love with your cousin as you are with mine. That's scary," Paedyn said grinning.

"I need all available Devamps and vampires alike to gather outside at the front of the house, as soon as possible!" a familiar voice called out.

"Speaking of the demon," Phelonie smiled as she heard Elijah call out.

Moments later, a large group of Devamps and vampires, alike, stood in perfect formation outside the front of the Metallic Safe Haven.

"At midnight tonight, we shall engage in a heated battle with men that look like me, but lack fangs, superior strength, and speed. They come to execute our holy mistress, China Maxwell. In the heat of our battle, a second one shall be engaged in the Mojave Desert, shy of the southwestern border of Nevada, by the IKAZI, himself. He requests that only Rei, Angel, Fezar, Xell'Tara, Metallyca, Xkias, Manuel, Amber, Quarter, Holden, Phelonie, and the holy mistress, herself, to join him. So, by Creation alone; let us engage in battle for the hour is close at hand. LET"S RISE!" Elijah bellowed.

The soldiers waited in the clearing where, unknowingly, their escaped captive had united with her love hours before. They stood around, shuffling with anxiety. They had no idea what they were up against. From this, their fear thrived wickedly, causing them to jump and react strongly to the taunting sounds of nature.

Figures appeared in the hazy distance; a few at first, then all of them in their entirety. Their enemy continued to advance until they were within thirty meters from the front line of the soldiers.

It was partly cloudy on the night of a full moon. Both sides awaited the full light of the moon, before they attacked.

To the soldiers on the front line, the cinematic affect that the light of the moon brought upon their enemies, as the dark clouds slowly passed by, was timorous and horrifying.

As the moon's light hit their enemy in its fullness, the soldier's saw the dramatic change in their enemy's faces and bodies. They found themselves up against an army of the walking dead.

Soon enough, the moon rose clear of the undaunted clouds, casting its rich white glow upon the two distant enemies, alike.

It was fast, the battle, itself, lasted no more than seven hours and a half. Soldiers fired recklessly at their enemies, their recklessness derived from their fear of realization that their enemy could not and would not die.

The same went for the second battle in the Mojave Desert. China watched from a distance, alone and unguarded. The battle moved its way towards her position. No one recognized her, at first. Nightmare kept fighting, oblivious of his observer, until three distinct shots caught his attention.

Nightmare turned suddenly and watched in terror as his worst fear came true.

**Chapter XXXV**

**Fantasy**

**(The Monster Within Thy Awakens)**

It is said that some people live their life a day at a time and still see nothing change in front of their eyes. If I said I don't live in the past… would it be a lie?

—Wandering Thought

Leo (Angel) Carndell

It wasn't exactly a quick movement that one misses due to its swiftness… no not to Nightmare. When it hit, he fell hard to his knees in all-out deliriousness and anguished agony. He cried out, loudly, in defiance, his eyes rejecting what they witnessed. He couldn't bare the comprehension of what his eyes had received as view to what happened. It had been successfully achieved it a matter of seconds; what he had had; taken from him, his heart failing its flutter of love, turning it to hate.

She was down many feet away from hi, motionless yet in plain view of all surrounding's constant movement.

Nightmare's head drooped; his hands lying along the desert floor in the helpless palm-up position. He looked back at the body of the one he would die for. She was gone. In anger, Nightmare ran towards her, kneeled down beside her, and held her with three arms as his fourth hand grazed her cooling face. He wept like a child who just witnessed his mother's death. His emotions ran wild, summoning forth his deepest powers. She wasn't breathing or moving. Nightmare closed his eyes and wept, his tears falling upon her cold face.

Powers of the Unspoken began to stir. Several winds arose from out of nowhere and began rushing in all sorts of directions.

Enemies and friends, alike, watched as the blue aura that outlined Nightmare's massive figure brightened, amazed and filled with awe. They came to realize the situation at hand and all fighting nearest Nightmare ceased. They watched as his blue aura grew in amount and intensity. The small area in which he remained, holding the body of what they understood was his loved one, brightened by an unnoticed light as his aura continued to intensify.

White thin streaks of color rose from around him and his love. A red aura began to develop around the fallen one; her body glistening with platinum cosmic energy.

Rei understood what had happened, what was happening now, and what would happen. Nightmare's love; reason for changing… for living, China, had been shot and killed. He held her lifeless body, gently, aloft. White colored cosmic energy began to shoot out from Nightmare's body; the fallen one's body seemed to absorb every streak, every stream; her skin tone becoming livelier. Soon all the brightness seemed to filter in through the wounds of China's body.

Nightmare set her body down, softly, on the ground and slowly rose to his feet; his cheeks streaked with passed tears; his eyes glowing, burning with extreme hatred.

"_Look at what you've done. The likes of you fighting blindly against the wrong side of life puts me on edge. Yet only now do you realize who you've been fighting for and find no reason why you should continue. You've killed the only one I ever wanted to live for; to change for, and now the time of judgment is at hand for all who fight in this battle that has claimed my wife's life. Those who still remain unchanged shall die; those who have changed shall live. That is the gift of my greatest power. Fear me and fall before me; understand me and live alongside me!_" Nightmare said sternly.

Rei watched from the side as the IKAZI began to brutally kill his enemies. However, his enemies began to swarm in. Rules had been broken so she joined as did Angel and the rest summoned their. Xkias stayed by China's body.

Nightmare realized the overwhelming force and stopped fighting all together. He closed his eyes as black threatening clouds flooded the skies, darkening the day into night. A hum fell upon the battle and all watched the broken creature. In one swift movement, Nightmare stretched himself out and released his energy. A massive white flash swept throughout the desert followed by a forceful a violent wave of extreme heat and sound.

As the IKAZI had said, in that swift moment, those who chose to fear him, fell before him and those who decided to try and understand him survived.

A small stream of hot liquid ran through the desert stiffening with the chill. All the vehicles, aircrafts, and weapons made of metal, melted and formed the stream.

Xkias was on the ground watching in awe as a body next to him rose to its feet and walked with rhythm towards the remnants of The Chosen Leader.

The person crouched down beside the torn body, crying, holding Nightmare's head.

Xkias realized that the one crouched before the IKAZI was none other than the one who fell before him.

Rei and Angel watched as the woman's tears fell upon her loved one. They understood that before her rebirth, Nightmare had been both elements of Life and Death. When she fell, Nightmare put the element, Life, into China, subconsciously bringing her back to life as an equal in his stature… the female IKAZI.

"No… no … oh, no," China cried softly, tears pouring down her cheeks, "Why… why, Jesus, why? Oh God of the greater void… oh spirits of the earth below… in the name of your son, my savior Jesus Christ… let me bring, once again to this hollow flesh… the breath of sacred life."

China's tears fell about the body, pattering themselves against flesh and metal bones; the wind breathing slightly, forcing China's tears to spread upon her love; her love, for him, forever more undying.

The End

**Epilogue**

Xkias walked up to Rei and Angel.

"It's her… the one that Creation calls a fantasy. She has been prophesized as the one who can give back life to anyone so long as the love between them is pure. Look at the remnants of Nightmare… they are becoming whole," he told them.

"She mustn't find out or there will be no completion. Gather the survivors and Fantasy… or China. Either way, she must assume death for there to be a completion of rebirth. Let's return to the Metallic Safe Haven. But leave this note on his body," Rei said as she handed Xkias a piece of folded white paper.

"Yes, ma'am."

Look for the next book in this Saga: **War of the Gods**.

Nightmare:

Twisted Turns of Tried Reasons

If you want the latest info on the next in this Saga, email to: K. Myadraal


End file.
